Black
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Harry decide visitar Godric's Hollow antes de viajar com Ron e Hermione, mas não está preparado para o que vai lhe acontecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Black - Dead or Alive**

**N/a: **A ideia de escrever ''Black'' é realmente antiga. Acho que a primeira faísca dessa fic apareceu em 2007, quando eu comecei a escrever. Quando a fic surgiu, eu estava nuam época de p.o's absurdos (os quais hoje em dia eu abomino. para maiores informações, leiam o blog), e achei por um momento que poderia dar certo. Deletei a fic e mantive a coisa toda guardada, e hoje me deu vontade de passar tudo para o fanfiction, mesmo que soe meio estúpido.

Eu espero que curtam a fic, porque eu adaptei muito da história da personagem principal (até onde eu lembro, a única personagem original) para servir bem nos moldes de toda a série Harry Potter, e não tornar a fic um absurdo cheio de coisas fora do contexto.

Com essa pequena nota inicial, fico por aqui.

**N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

Discutir Harry Potter era quase uma tradição das reuniões, mas dessa vez as coisas estavam saindo do controle. E Bella não gostava de perder o controle.

Os risos sobre o fim da família Black ecoavam em sua mente, ainda que o assunto já tivesse passado para a professora Burbage. Quando a mulher atingiu o chão, Bellatrix soltou um muxoxo.

- Milorde... – disse quase num sussurro, antes de todos se levantarem. – E a menina?

O clima da mesa, antes caloroso e vitorioso, mudou subitamente para uma tensão quase palpável.

- A menina, Bella? Achei que ela fosse problema seu.

Sentiu o braço de Rodolphus perto de si, quase apertando seu pulso magro. Deu um passo a frente, afastando o marido. Ela sabia que as principais culpadas da fuga e existência da pirralha era dela e de Narcissa, mas perguntar a opinião de seu mestre talvez reforçasse a confiança antiga que o Lord das Trevas tinha nela e em sua família.

- Sim, Milorde. Mas o que quer que façamos com ela?

- O mesmo que espero que seja feito com todos os traidores. Mate.

- É o que farei, Milorde! Na primeira oportunidade!

**XxX**

O vento era cruel. Parecia querer atirar as coisas em sua direção.

- Merda – praguejou, mudando a moto de direção.

Desde que saíra da mansão, a vida tinha sido o inferno. Mas arranjara o endereço do apartamento, tudo mudaria. Não que fosse grande coisa na atual situação.

Aterrissou num dos becos de Londres, franzindo o nariz por causa do cheiro úmido de lixo. Não acreditava que fosse ali por perto. Lembrou do nome escrito no papel que roubara. Era aquela rua mesmo.

Subiu as escadas com cuidado, sentindo os olhares apreensivos dos vizinhos trouxas percorrerem desde os cabelos compridos e negros até as botas, provavelmente se perguntando por que alguém se daria ao trabalho de aparecer no número catorze depois de tantos anos. Quando parou a frente à porta virou para ver se alguém ainda espiava.

- Alohomora. – sussurrou com a varinha escondida pela capa. A porta não se moveu. Revirou os olhos, guardou a varinha do bolso e meteu um chute da porta, que se escancarou, fazendo um sorriso vitorioso surgir em seu rosto. O primeiro em anos.

**XxX**

Harry suspirou, olhando para o céu. Dando uma espiada para o lado, viu a motocicleta atada ao pequeno carrinho, e sentiu um rubor subir a seu rosto. Quando levantaram vôo, as figuras encapuzadas vieram.

- Se eu sobreviver, vou para Godric's Hollow. – prometeu a si mesmo, quando o primeiro jorro verde tentou atingir Kingsley.


	3. Chapter 3

**A toca**

A morte de Olho – Tonto, mesmo após um dia estava pagando seu preço. A Sra. Weasley se tornara tão super – protetora quanto antes.

- Bom – dia, meninos!

Harry sentiu os olhos arderem sob a luz do sol no rosto, e ainda meio cego, tateou a procura dos óculos, e tocou em algo que chamou sua atenção. O medalhão.

Na hora sentiu – se estúpido por ter trazido aquilo consigo, mas ao colocar os óculos, lembrou – se da promessa feita no dia anterior. Godric's Hollow.

A idéia de visitar o túmulo dos pais sempre existira, mas nunca fora tão forte. Todos aqueles que ele amava estavam mortos: seus pais, Dumbledore, Sirius... Precisava ver. Sentir os pais. Ron, que estava calçando os sapatos, olhou para ele.

- Não vai descer?

- Quero ir para Godric's Hollow. – disse sem pensar.

- Quê?

- Preciso ir para Godric's Hollow.

- Agora? – Ron perguntou, jogando o moletom para ele.

- Claro que não. Onde está Hermione?

Quando desceram para o café, o Sr. Weasley e Charlie conversavam num canto, e Harry se dirigiu aos dois.

- Preciso ir a Godric's Hollow.

Todos na mesa se calaram subitamente. Ron parou de caminhar até a mesa e se entreolhou com Hermione, que disse rapidamente:

- Nós vamos com você.

- Podem ir. – Harry suspirou, mas a Sra. Weasley interrompeu.

- É perigoso! Além do mais, todo o trabalho de tivemos para proteger você! Harry, querido, você ainda é menos de idade!

- Senhora Weasley...

- Nós dois somos maiores! – Ron retrucou, apontando para si mesmo e Hermione.

- Grande coisa, Ron! – Hermione interviu.

- Eu vou. – Harry interrompeu

Bill tentou argumentar, mas já estava decidido. Todos tomaram café silenciosamente, até que Fleur disse:

- Entom vocess nom Von no casamento?

- Claro que vamos! – Ron exclamou. Depois, virou – se para Harry e olhou – o como se dissesse: "Nós vamos, não é?"

- É, nós vamos.

Durante o dia, parecia que Fleur e a Sra. Weasley queriam mesmo mantê – los ocupados. Hermione e Ron estavam limpando o galinheiro, enquanto Harry ajudava Charlie a desgnomizar o jardim.

- Vai voltar para a Romênia quando tudo acabar? – perguntou, tentando pegar um gnomo teimoso de um arbusto.

- Não sei... Ai! Me mordeu. Talvez eu fique se algo me segurar por aqui.

Harry pegou – se imaginando que tipo de coisa prenderia Charlie na Inglaterra, e pensou se algum dia Charlie tivera uma namorada.

- E você? Vai pedir minha irmã quando tudo acabar?

Dessa vez, ele tinha sido pego de surpresa. Disfarçando o rubor indo jogar o gnomo pela cerca, respirou fundo. Quando voltou, Charlie o encarava sorrindo.

- Eu nem sei se vou voltar, Charlie...

- Claro que vai! Se depender de todos nós, voltará mais do que vivo...

-Ufa! Esse quintal estava uma bagunça! – interrompeu Ron, ofegante – Agora vou ter que tomar outro banho, por causa desse cheiro de mer...

-Ron! – Hermione advertiu. Depois, olhando para os lados, disse: - Estava mesmo cheirando mal, mas fazer o que?

- Charlie! – ouviu – se a voz da Sra. Weasley chamar.

Resmungando, o ruivo correu para dentro, deixando os três sozinhos. Hermione se apoiou numa árvore próxima e perguntou:

- Ah, Harry. Quer mesmo ir?

- Aham. Se quiserem ir comigo, podem ir. Se não, vou sozinho.

- Claro que nós vamos com você! – Ron revirou os olhos – Mas não acha muito cedo para ir?

- Cedo para ver meus pais?

- Tudo bem, nós vamos. Ron, já mostrou o que planejou?

- Não! Harry, venha cá...

Harry se sentiu emocionado e preocupado com todos os preparativos que os amigos vinham fazendo para acompanhá – lo, mas não havia tempo para parar e se arrepender. Hermione tinha feito as malas para que os três pudessem ir para Godric's Hollow e segurança, e talvez não voltar (embora nenhum dos três tivesse mencionado isso a Sra. Weasley)

Naquela noite, os três partiram.

* * *

**N/a:** Capítulo pequeno para evitar repetições (caso tenha havido dúvida:

_ Harry se sentiu emocionado e preocupado com todos os preparativos que os amigos vinham fazendo para acompanhá – lo, mas não havia tempo para parar e se arrepender. Hermione tinha feito as malas para que os três pudessem ir para Godric's Hollow e segurança, e talvez não voltar (embora nenhum dos três tivesse mencionado isso a Sra. Weasley)_

se refere ao capítulo "O vampiro de pijama" , em Relíquias da Morte.)

Nesses primeiros capítulos, muito do que está escrito foi baseado no livro original, mas a partir de agora a história irá tomar um rumo decidido por mim (momento: "cara das trevas"), portanto, esperem capítulos maiores e mais elaborados.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Godric's Hollow**

Quando chegaram a Godric's Hollow, Harry inspirou profundamente, como se uma grande porta de seu passado estivesse se abrindo.

O vilarejo era calmo e frio, embora fosse verão. Vultos negros perto de uma loja próxima confirmavam a presença de dementadores no lugar, embora claramente estivessem disfarçados. Ordens dele, pensou Harry. Olhou para Ron e Hermione, ambos tão apreensivos quanto ele. Andaram pela trilha de ladrilhos até um bar iluminado, onde um grupo de adolescentes conversava, animado.

- Com licença. – Hermione começou, e um dos jovens virou – se para ela, abrindo um grande sorriso.

- Olá, beleza. Tudo bom?

Hermione corou.

- Tudo. Vocês... Hum... Saberiam dizer onde fica o cemitério?

Todos se calaram. Uma das meninas olhou para o garoto, que franziu a testa.

- Ah, vocês não vão querer visitar o cemitério daqui.

- Por quê?

- Ian diz que é mal – assombrado. – a menina explicou. Um garoto louro ao lado dela soltou um muxoxo.

- E é! Todo mundo que vai lá percebe. Você ouve sussurrou naquele cemitério. Aposto que são do fantasma do trinta e um.

Harry se controlou para não revirar os olhos. Havia esquecido como os trouxas tinham tendência a acreditar em qualquer coisa que viam. Mas Hermione pensou um pouco, e pareceu subitamente interessada.

- Quem é o fantasma do trinta e um?

Ian estufou o peito e empurrou o menino a frente de Hermione, dizendo:

- Sai pra lá, Bobby. O fantasma do trinta e um é um cara muito estranho que eu vi aqui na vila, a uns anos atrás. Eu estava indo pedir doces na casa da Senhora Thomas, quando vi um homem muito branco na minha frente. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos, e não tinha nariz. Quando elogiei a fantasia dele, o cara quis tirar uma arma do bolso, e a minha mãe me chamou, porque estava tarde. Sai correndo pra casa, nem consegui pegar os pirulitos da Sra. Thomas.

Hermione se entreolhou com Harry e Ron.

- Mas não ligue para ele. – outra menina disse, revirando os olhos. – Ninguém nunca mais viu o cara por aqui.

- Entendo... Mesmo assim, onde fica o cemitério?

- Já que insistem... Siga em frente e vire à esquerda. Fica no fim da cidade. Ninguém mora por lá.

Agradeceram e recomeçaram a andar. Após alguns minutos, Hermione disse:

- Viram? Harry, esse garoto, Ian, viu Voldemort no dia...

- Em que ele matou meus pais. – completou Harry, sentindo um vazio no estômago. As grades do cemitério estavam tortas, e eles entraram por uma fresta.

- Agora vamos procurar por eles.

Os três se separaram. Harry viu vários sobrenomes conhecidos, mas nada de Potter. De repente, escutou uma exclamação vinda de Ron, mais a frente dele. Correu em direção ao amigo, que apontou duas lápides.

**James Potter Lily Evans Potter**

_27 de Março de 1960 – _**31 de Outubro de 1981** _30 de Janeiro de 1960_** – 31 de Outubro de 1981**

"_O último inimigo a ser derrotado é a morte."_

Foi como uma explosão. Harry olhou para o que havia restado de seus pais, que agora não deviam passar de cinzas, e sentiu os olhos arderem e os joelhos cederem. De repente, sentiu – se sozinho como nunca se sentira antes, como se estivesse perdendo seus pais novamente, e o ódio que havia acumulado de Voldemort durante anos estourou em seu peito. Queria gritar, chorar ou apenar desmaiar, mas não podia.

Era como se subitamente o peso de toda a responsabilidade que ele tinha tivesse finalmente atingido suas costas, e as lágrimas escorriam, regando a terra, a última morada dos únicos que o amaram desde sempre, e deram as vidas por isso.

Talvez fosse o frio, ou as lágrimas que inundaram seu rosto, mas o ar começou a rarear, e ele ouviu Hermione suspirar, um lamento surdo a seus ouvidos anestesiados pela dor. Olhou para o céu, querendo ver seus pais sorrindo para ele, como fizeram naquele dia, no espelho.

- O último inimigo a ser derrotado é a morte. – leu baixinho, tentando entender o que aquilo significava. Como alguém poderia derrotar a morte? Eles tinham se ido. Agora eram apenas parte daquela terra fria e estranha, completamente alheios de que o único filho deles agora ajoelhava em frente as lápides brilhantes de mármore branco, derramando lágrimas, sofrendo por eles. Alheios ao sofrimento, a dor, a guerra, as mortes.

- Harry... – Hermione sussurrou, antes de se agachar próxima dele e passar os braços pelo seu ombro. Ron ajoelhou se ao lado dele, olhando fixamente para o vazio.

- Você sempre terá a nós.

- É como perdê – los de novo. – Harry soluçou, apertando os olhos, tentando parar as lágrimas.

Em meio às tentativas de confortar o amigo, nenhum deles reparou numa estrela cadente, que passava rente ao topo da capela do cemitério, assustando algumas corujas vigilantes. Também não ouviram os passos apressados de alguém, ou os resmungos incoerentes perto de um túmulo próximo, como uma prece silenciosa, tirada da pouca esperança que restava. Harry parou de chorar, e levantou – se, prometendo vingança. Olhou para os amigos, decidido.

- Vou matar Voldemort. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida, vou matá – lo. Quantos Harry Potters vai haver até ele parar? Quantos pais ele já tirou de crianças? Quantas famílias ele vai destruir até que alguém se coloque no caminho dele? Dumbledore tinha razão. Voldemort criou seu inimigo.

- Harry, você está me assustando... – Ron começou, mas Harry continuou.

- Eu cresci, Ron. Desisto de bancar o inocente e fugir por aí. Vou destruir as horcruxes, mas não para deixar alguém matar Voldemort. Quero fazer isso pessoalmente.

Hermione torceu as mãos, tensa.

- Vocês ouviram alguma coisa?

Os três se calaram. E o sussurro chegou aos ouvidos deles. Parecia um agouro melodioso. Por um segundo, uma idéia estúpida passou pela cabeça de Harry, sobre as mortos falarem, suspirarem por estarem onde estavam. Mas logo a razão veio, e ele empunhou a varinha, e viu Ron e Hermine fazerem o mesmo.

- Tem alguém aí? – gritou para o ar. Os sussurros pararam.

Harry foi andando, sentindo a terra irregular embaixo dele. Circulando os túmulos, foi até a capela, que se erguia velha e encardida, acima das lápides, e parou subitamente, mal acreditando em seus olhos. Parada, ali na sua frente, brilhante e sem o _sidecar_, estava a motocicleta de Sirius.

- Harry! – Ele escutou Ron exclamar atrás dele. – Sirius está aqui?

- Ron, não seja bobo. Alguém dele ter deixado aqui.

Mas Harry não ouviu o comentário dos dois. Foi se aproximando lentamente, com medo que a moto fosse apenas sua imaginação. Alguma coisa dentro dele queria acreditar, queria ter esperança, mas olhando melhor, percebeu que a moto de Sirius era mais velha que aquela. Estendeu a mão para tocar o acento, quando escutou uma voz fria em tom de deboche, que parecia sair de dentro da capela, sussurrar:

- Pode olhar, mas não pode tocar, Potter.

Assustados, os três deram um passo para trás, e Hermione perguntou, com a voz trêmula:

- Q – quem está aí?

- Não interessa.

- Mostre – se! – Ron tentou, mas ninguém, nem nada, se mexeram.

- Saiam de perto da moto.

Harry começou a perder a paciência.

- O que é você?

- Vá embora.

- Lumus! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo, as varinhas apontadas para a capela. Harry estava preparado para encontrar qualquer coisa. Quando a luz atingiu a parede, revelou uma figura encapuzada, que se recostava displicentemente na parede suja.

- Quem é você? – repetiu.

- Você é extremamente insistente, Potter. Não sei se sabe, mas hoje em dia as pessoas insistentes acabam em lugares como esse.

- Vou azarar você.

Uma risada saiu do capuz. Harry arregalou os olhos. Por trás daquela risada, ele conseguia distinguir um breve latido, não muito evidente.

- Sirius?

- O que você acha?

- Harry, não! – Hermione interviu. – Isso aí não é o Sirius.

Mas Harry não escutou. Lembrava muito bem da risada do padrinho.

- Sirius? – repetiu. Não houve resposta, apenas um risinho de deboche novamente. – Olha, se você não se revelar vamos atirar! Quero saber quem é você, e se é o meu padrinho! Sirius, se isso for uma piada, eu juro que...

- Dá pra calar a boca?

Harry ficou em silêncio e ergueu a varinha. Aquilo não era o Sirius, mas o que quer que fosse era fêmea. Os três se entreolharam, as varinhas ainda apontando para o vulto, que deu um passo à frente.

- Pronto, pronto. Agora, Potter, amigo. _Amigo_.

E abaixou o capuz.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Herdeira**

- _Quem_ é você? – Harry perguntou, pasmo, quando o capuz abaixou.

A dona da voz era uma garota. Apenas um pouco mais baixa que Harry, com longos cabelos pretos e olhos acinzentados. Harry sentiu Ron prender a respiração atrás dele, como ele havia feito quando viu as garotas de Beubatonx no quarto ano.

- Alguém que você quer evitar. – ela respondeu, os olhos fixos nele.

- Evitar você? Afinal, quem é você?

Mas a garota estava dando as costas para ele, e sentando na moto. Dentro dele, sentiu raiva, misturada a curiosidade, que fez com que ele corresse até a moto, e segurasse o pulso da garota. Atrás dele, Ron e Hermione haviam apagado as varinhas, e apontavam na direção dela, para o caso de um duelo.

- Se eu fosse você, soltaria do meu braço.

- Os comensais estão atrás de você?

- Não interessa, Potter. Pegue Weasley e Granger e sai da minha frente.

Harry soltou – a, mas Hermione deu um passo à frente.

- Sabe nossos nomes e não sabemos o seu.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, irritada.

- De que te interessa o meu nome, sangue – ruim?

Harry sentiu o sangue ferver. Aquela garota era do tipo dos Malfoy. Hermione, por outro lado, não se abalou. Andou até ela, e olhou bem.

- Eu sei quem você é, Sarah.

Silêncio. Harry e Ron se entreolharam, e depois viraram para a garota, que estava subitamente pálida.

- Harry. – Hermione começou – Pelo jeito não é só o Pettigrew que acha que se fingir de morto vale a pena. Eu achei que estivessem brincando quando li os arquivos da Ordem.

- A Ordem tem arquivos? – Ron perguntou confuso.

- Claro que tem, Ronald. Acha que eles faziam as missões para passar o tempo?

As orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas, como quando sofria pressão.

- Mas quem deixou você ler?

Foi a vez de Hermione corar.

- Eu achei... No sótão, nas primeiras semanas no Largo Grimmauld. E li um pouco.

Mas Harry não estava prestando atenção nos dois. Olhava para a garota, que revirava os olhos, parecendo entediada, e uma súbita e desconhecida vontade de gargalhar tomou conta dele. Afinal, a cena soava cômica. Ron e Hermione discutindo, a garota estranha encarando os dois, e ele, Harry, tendo de escutar tudo. Para sua surpresa, o seu olhar encontrou os da garota, que diziam claramente: "Eles fazem isso sempre?".

-Hum... Hermione? – Harry começou, incerto. Os dois amigos pararam de discutir e olharam para ele. – O que isso tem a ver?

- O que tem a ver, Harry, é que eu achei um arquivo muito interessante. Sobre a morte dos Mckinnon.

Puxando da cabeça tudo que já havia escutado a respeito dos Mckinnon, Harry respondeu:

- Hagrid me disse que a família inteira morreu assassinada pelos comensais da morte. E depois o Professor Dumbledore me disse que Travers foi preso por isso. O que seria interessante a respeito disso?

- O interessante, Harry, é que nem todos os membros dos Mckinnon morreram naquela noite.

O olhar de Harry caiu na garota.

- Presta atenção, Harry. Ela tem a nossa idade, não é uma Mckinnon. Nos relatórios que Olho – Tonto escreveu sobre a morte dos Mckinnon, ele diz que a filha mais velha não estava na casa quando os comensais invadiram. Por coincidência, essa mulher era da Ordem.

- Marlene Mckinnon? Mas Olho – Tonto...

- Ela já morreu, Harry. Morreu sete anos depois de seus pais. Mas eu fiquei curiosa para saber porque ela não estava lá, e sabe o que eu descobri?

- Hermione, você tá viaja...

- Sabe o que eu descobri? – insistiu Hermione, e Harry revirou os olhos.

- O que?

- Que ela não estava em casa, Harry, porque estava com Sirius.

Harry congelou no lugar.

- Hã?

- Marlene era namorada dele. Pelo que me consta, não só namorada.

- Sirius era casado?

- Noivo. E junto com o relatório da fuga dela, estava uma certidão de nascimento, datada de cinco de junho de 1980. Em nome de Sarah Christina Adhara Mckinnon Black. E junto disso, uma notícia do profeta diário, dizendo que na véspera uma casa havia sido queimada por comensais da morte. Uma casa onde morava uma mulher e uma menina.

- Então essa mulher era... A tal da namorada do Sirius? – Ron balbuciou, confuso.

- Aham. E a menina, é filha dele.

Harry começou a rir.

- Hermione, isso é um absurdo. Primeiro: Sirius teria me dito se tivesse tido uma filha. Segundo: Sirius teria me dito se tivesse tido uma noiva. Terceiro: Mesmo que a mulher da casa queimada fosse a "noiva" do Sirius, a garota que estava com ela morreu, certo? Logo, essa garota aqui não é a menina morta. Pronto, acabou.

- Harry, o corpo da menina não foi achado. Nunca. No fim da notícia, Olho – Tonto disse que os comensais levaram o corpo como troféu, mas não existe nenhuma prova concreta disso. Além do mais, olha pra ela, e diga que na é parente do Sirius!

- Acho que Potter tem razão, Granger. Está perdendo o juízo. – a garota respondeu, recuando um pouco.

- Não disse que ela estava perdendo o juízo! – defendeu – se Harry. – Só acho um absurdo.

- Pois pergunte ao Remus.

A menina, que estava recuando mais ainda, parou.

- Remus? Ele ainda está vivo?

Os três viraram para ela, surpresos. Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, vitoriosa.

- Ora, ora... Conhece Remus?

- Ele... Ele foi nosso professor. Eu gos – tava dele.

Mas Harry percebeu que ela estava parada no lugar, congelada, e lembrou – se de uma cena, de anos atrás, onde Snape apontava uma varinha para Sirius. Ele arregalava os olhos e congelava, assim como a garota a sua frente, igualmente aterrorizada.

- Como você sobreviveu? – Hermione perguntou, gentil.

- Eu... Eu não sou essa garota.

- A gente já sabe que você é. – Ron argumentou, e Harry se virou para ele, surpreso – Só diga como sobreviveu. Foi como Harry?

- Imbecil, não escutou que Marlene morreu queimada? – ela retrucou, recuperando um pouco a fala.

- Mas a casa foi queimada...

- E por conseqüência, qualquer um que estivesse dentro dela, idiota.

Hermione cobriu a boca com as mãos.

- Sinto muito. Mas você estava fora de casa?

Mas pelo jeito a paciência da garota já estava se esgotando.

- Vão embora e me deixem em paz.

E se virou. De repente, o céu ficou escuro, e as estrelas desapareceram. A lua que brilhava lá em cima ficou negra, e a respiração deles saia em arfadas de fumaça branca. Harry ergueu a varinha, quando viu os dementadores vindo em sua direção, mas sentiu a mão de Sarah se fechar no seu pulso, abaixando a varinha.

- Que está fazendo?

- Salvando a vida de vocês – rosnou a menina de volta. – Venham aqui!

Os quatro foram até perto da capela, onde a moto ainda jazia, de pé, na grama. Olhando em volta, Harry se deu conta que estavam em um cemitério, que acabara de conhecer uma pessoa inusitadamente nova e que agora dementadores estavam vindo em sua direção.

- Você ainda não fez aniversário, não é Potter? – ela começou a falar rapidamente.

- Não, mas o que...

- O traço! – Hermione exclamou, olhando para Sarah, compreendendo.

- Eles mandaram os dementadores para te forçar a fazer magia, Potter. Não seja idiota. Achou que ninguém ia notar um garoto ajoelhado no túmulo dos Potter?

- Você estava espion...

- Agora não vem ao caso. Vocês têm que sair correndo daqui, e não voltar, entendeu?

- Não! Eu vim aqui para visitar o túmulo dos meus pais e a casa.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não sei por que estou me metendo nisso. Venham aqui, vocês três.

Com um movimento rápido, ela tirou a varinha do bolso da jeans preta surrada que estava usando, e usou um feitiço para diminuir a motocicleta, até ela caber em seu bolso. Resmungando, começou a andar até o túmulo dos Potter, onde conjurou uma coroa de lírios.

- Pronto. Agora, a casa. Por acaso, eu sei onde fica. Por aqui...

Mas quando chegaram ao portão, por volta de dez dementadores deslizavam em sua direção. Harry ia gritar para eles voltarem, mas a garota subiu num dos túmulos e pulou o muro.

- Isso aí é de alguém! – Hermione falou, mas Sarah deu um sorriso frio.

- Acho que o dono não vai se incomodar se a gente achar uma segunda utilidade pra isso aí.

Revirando os olhos, Hermione subiu pela lápide e pulou o muro com dificuldade, sendo imitada por Harry e Ron. Mas não ouve tempo para olhar para os dementadores. Sarah já tinha saído correndo, e os três não tiveram outra opção. Quando sentiu que podiam parar, Harry sentiu a adrenalina subir pelo seu corpo, e parou para tomar fôlego.

- Você é louca? – ele ouviu Ron ofegar ao lado dele, dobrado em dois por causa da corrida.

Mas a garota não estava ouvindo. Olhava para os lados, cautelosa. Harry reparou que os lábios dela estavam azuis por causa do frio intenso, mas ela não parecia ligar. Depois de alguns minutos, ela virou – se para eles:

- Acabaram?

- Hã? Vamos correr mais? – Ron perguntou com a voz muito fina.

- Não! – riu-se ela, abrindo um sorriso. O primeiro que Harry via que revelava os dentes muito brancos.

Seguiram por uma trilha estreita que seguia até os limites do povoado. Harry olhou para o céu, e viu que as estrelas voltaram a brilhar, meio apagadas sob a névoa que havia se formado.

- Minha mãe uma vez me disse que os Black eram muito arrogantes e prepotentes, por isso foram condenados a mirar as estrelas pela eternidade, como um lembrete de que sempre há alguma coisa maior que eles. Que coisa estúpida, né?

Harry, que estava perdido nos devaneios sobre aquela noite, olhou surpreso para Sarah. Mas ela parecia estar falando sozinha. Andava ao lado deles, contemplando as estrelas com um brilho que Harry reconheceu como admiração.

- É... Meio estúpido.

- É...

- Você estuda em Hogwarts?

- Estudava. Não vou voltar esse ano.

- Não?

- Não. Antes eu tinha a proteção de Dumbledore, mesmo que ele não soubesse. Era a presença dele que impedia a minha morte. Agora ele morreu, então não é seguro voltar.

- Em que casa? Sonserina?

Ela deu um sorriso irônico. Harry notou que o sarcasmo e ironia combinavam mais com o rosto dela.

- Não me ofenda.

Harry riu.

- Lufa – Lufa?

- Olha, vou bater em você. – mas ela também ria. – Não, grifinória.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Mas então... Hermione...

- Ah, não. Eu usava um sobrenome falso.

- Sério?

- Como acha que ninguém nunca me pegou? – e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Em Hogwarts, eu era Sarah Ellis.

- Mas você sempre fugiu?

- Não... Mas isso não vem ao caso. Chegamos.

Harry olhou o velho chalé, com o andar de cima faltando um pedaço, e a placa com as mensagens de incentivo cobrindo a mensagem póstuma. Uma mão apertou seu ombro em sinal de apoio, mas quando ele virou, não foi Ron ou Hermione que viu. Sarah dava um sorriso triste a ele, olhando a casa com uma espécie de dor no olhar que Harry não compreendeu.

- A ruína da sua família foi a ruína da minha, Potter. Não se esqueça disso.

- Eu gostaria de entrar. Queria ver...

- Não, Harry. Melhor não. – Hermione disse, cautelosa.

- É, Harry...

- Se quiser entrar, Potter, entre.

Hermione e Ron voltaram – se para Sarah, os rostos expressando repreensão. Até Harry a encarou.

- É seguro entrar?

- Só vai saber se tentar. – Sarah respondeu, dando uma olhada no portão entreaberto. – Se quiser, posso arrombar. Já entrei em lugares mais reforçados.

- Ok.

- Harry... – começou Hermione, mas ele já tinha se posto atrás de Sarah, que levantou os pés e meteu um chute do portão, que caiu no chão.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Eu sei, eu sei, _eu_ **sei**. Séculos pra atualizar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Casas Antigas e Surpresas**

- Você conhece discrição? – Ron perguntou, mas eles já tinham entrado.

A grama estava na altura de seus joelhos, e em muitos lugares se viam tocas de ratos ou aranhas. Ron gemeu baixinho quando uma fileira passou pelo lado deles. Quando chegaram à porta, Harry sentiu o coração parar de bater. Sarah tentou usar a fechadura, mas estava emperrada.

- Não gosta de chutar as coisas? – Ron ironizou. – Porque não mete o pé na porta?

A cabeça de Sarah virou – se lentamente para Ron.

- Se eu quisesse, Weasley, colocava a casa abaixo. Mas eu acho que Potter quer ver a casa e não as ruínas dela, então vou tentar abrir civilizadamente.

Alguns segundos depois, a porta se abriu com um estalo seco, e Sarah fez uma reverência:

- Bem – Vindo em casa, Potter.

Harry deu um passo à frente, tremendo.

- Não consigo. – disse relutante. Sarah revirou os olhos.

- Eu entro primeiro.

Assim que abriu a porta, todos sussurraram "Lumus". Deram com uma sala de estar coberta de pó. Harry encarou o ambiente, notando a pequena cadeira alta, solitária no meio do lugar.

- Harry... – começou Hermione, passando a manga para limpar o pó de alguns porta – retratos sobre o console da lareira.

- Potter...

Harry virou – se subitamente, e viu Sarah (não conseguia pensar nela como Black) no sofá, com uma das mãos segurando um porta – retrato no colo e a outra mão mostrando um pedaço de madeira. Uma varinha. Harry sabia o que era, mais uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Sarah segurava a moldura com a foto virada para baixo.

- O que é?

- A varinha do seu pai. Achei que quisesse...

- Não, o retrato.

Ela pareceu constrangida quando Harry sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, pegou a varinha e guardou no bolso das vestes.

- O que tem na foto?

- Nada...

Harry esperou uma pequena distração dela e pegou a moldura das mãos dela, direcionando a luz da varinha em cima da fotografia.

A foto fora tirada bem ali, onde estavam. Sirius e James, jovens, rindo. Segurando cada um o seu bebê. Pela primeira vez naquela note toda, Harry acreditou em Sarah.

- Você... – Harry começou, e os lábios dela se abriram num meio sorriso irônico.

- Deve ser a única foto que sobrou minha com o meu pai.

Harry tirou a foto da moldura.

- Pode ficar.

- Não disse que queria a foto. Não sinto tanta falta dele quanto você.

- Mas ele é seu pai.

- Foi mais seu do que meu, Potter. Fique com ela.

Resignado, Harry guardou a foto junto da varinha. Sarah levantou – se, meio sem graça. Harry podia jurar que estava corada.

- Er... Quer usar a minha mochila para guardar o que quer que vá levar daqui, Potter?

Harry sorriu. Não estava escutando. Aquela foto tinha deixado nele uma impressão engraçada.

- Se Voldemort nunca tivesse matado meus pais, você seria minha melhor – amiga.

- Hã?

- Nada. O que você disse?

- Se não quer usar minha mochila para guardar o que for levar daqui.

- Só se voltar para a Toca conosco. – Ron interferiu.

- A Ordem da Fênix?

- A Ordem a que seus pais pertenceram. – Hermione corrigiu, sorrindo.

- Vou ver.

Animado com a perspectiva de conhecer Sarah mais, Harry começou a vasculhar a sala. Encontrou, numa das paredes, o interruptor.

- Hermione... Será que funciona?

- Tenta.

Com um estalo, o aposento se encheu de luz forte. Acostumado com o escuro, Harry se encolheu, fechando os olhos com força. Após alguns segundos, abriu, e viu tudo entrar em foco novamente.

- Aqui é muito bonito, Harry. – escutou Hermione falando atrás dele. Atrás dele, estava à lareira. Sarah estava recostada num canto da sala, encarando o vazio. Ron estava perto de uma porta, um pouco mais a frente.

- Bom, só pretendo vir aqui uma vez, portando, vou pegar o máximo que puder.

Do canto, escutou – se uma risada. Sarah ainda estava de cabeça baixa, mas sacudia os ombros, soluçando de rir.

- Isso parece um saque... Hahahahaha!

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Erm... Vamos logo.

Foram pegando todos os porta retratos da lareira, assim como os brinquedos espalhados no chão. Harry sentiu um estranho sentimento de posse quando tocava as bolinhas de brinquedo coloridas, mas deixou isso de lado e foi jogando nos sacos que tinham sido abertos num canto. Estava tudo bem empoeirado, mas Hermione disse que não iria conseguir limpar tudo ali. Talvez quando voltassem à Toca.

Quando não restava nada além dos sofás (Hermione diminuiu a cadeirinha com a varinha, após a insistência de Harry em levar aquilo) e a lareira vazia, Ron deu um berro.

- Harry!

Quando correram para a porta, Hermione deu um gritinho.

- É sangue...

Não era uma mancha grande, mas estava lá, no chão. Harry sentiu um frio inexistente percorrer seu corpo.

- Deve ser do meu pai. Vamos subir.

Ron encarou – o, surpreso. Harry deu de ombros.

- Vai fazer diferença eu me sentir mal?

- Devia. Sangue é sangue, Potter. – Sarah comentou num canto.

- Achei que fosse mais fria.

- Eu sou. Mas esse sangue aí pode mostrar sangue lá em cima.

- Como alguém atingido pela Avada Kedavra pode sangrar? – Hermione perguntou pensativa.

- Acho que ele caiu. – Sarah observou – Não imagino que tenha simplesmente deitado no chão. Vamos logo.

A porta que saía de dentro da sala de estar estava emperrada, e Sarah deu um chute na maçaneta para abri – la. Era uma sala normal, de televisão. Mais brinquedos, que eles foram colocando nos sacos. Alguns álbuns de fotos jogados num canto. Depois de deixar o cômodo novamente vazio, subiram as escadas.

Quando chegaram ao último degrau, Harry congelou, encarando a porta semi – aberta. De dentro vinha a luz do luar.

- Podemos começar por outro lugar?

Andaram pelo corredor, e tiveram de acender as varinhas novamente. Naquele andar só havia três portas: a do quarto de Harry, semi – aberta, e duas outras, fechadas. Harry escolheu uma ao acaso, e deu com um armário. Cheio de coisas. Cartas, fotos, algumas roupas. Tudo foi guardado. Harry queria ficar, olhar aquilo. Mas não havia tempo. Depois, seguiram para a porta oposta ao quarto do bebê. Quando abriram, viram que era o quarto de James e Lily. Um perfume, misturado ao cheiro de antigo, ainda permanecia no ar. Harry teve vontade de ficar ali, dormindo.

Encontraram o interruptor dessa vez. E a luz amarela inundou o quarto. A cama, apesar de poeirenta, estava pronta para ser usada. Os travesseiros na horizontal, as cobertas puxadas. Num canto, as cobertas estavam até mesmo puxadas, como se alguém com pressa tivesse saído dali. Harry sorriu involuntariamente. De trás dele, escutou Ron e Hermione mexerem nas gavetas da penteadeira e da escrivaninha, puxando tudo para dentro das sacolas. Não fazia ideia de quantos sacos havia. Quanto mais, melhor.

Viu Sarah abrir as gavetas dos criados – mudos, e tirar alguns objetos pequenos. Até que um lampejo dourado chamou a atenção.

- Calma aí, Sarah.

A garota parou, olhando para ele por cima do ombro.

- O pomo de ouro?

- Me dá ele.

- Toma. – e jogou a bolinha. Estava dentro de uma caixa de vidro, e quando ele abriu, tentou voar, mas Harry a manteve bem presa nos dedos. Não adiantava ficar segurando aquilo. Colocou no saco.

Enquanto os amigos levavam o que tinham guardado para baixo, Harry olhou a porta adjacente ao quarto. Abriu – a e se viu num closet. Olhou as roupas. Estavam dobradas, penduradas, em caixas. Pegou um casaco masculino e vestiu, sentindo o perfume do pai. Cabia perfeitamente, como se fosse para ele. Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. Achou - se meio infantil, mas sentou no chão e abraçou os joelhos, ainda chorando. Aquele cheiro, que parecia familiar e protetor, o fazia sentir saudade. Saudade da vida que poderia ter tido, doas amigos que podia ter levado lá. De quantas vezes podia ter sentido aquele perfume, em algum abraço.

- Potter? – escutou a voz de Sara chamar. Não respondeu. Não queria que ela o achasse covarde por estar chorando. Ela repetiu, e entrou. Soluçando, Harry olhou o chão em sua frente, e viu um par de botas se transformarem em joelhos, enquanto Sarah chegava perto dele.

- Eu... Estou bem, Sarah.

Mas ela não respondeu, nem riu. Harry sentiu seus braços envolverem seu pescoço, e sua respiração na sua nuca. Mal podia acreditar que ela estava abraçada a ele. Parecia que se conheciam há séculos, e ele havia acabado de perder seu pai. Sem pensar, Harry retribuiu o abraço, sentindo as palavras dela no seu ouvido:

- Relaxa, Potter. Uma hora isso passa. Sempre passa.

Quando se soltaram, Harry olhou para ela.

- Sente falta dos seus pais?

- Acho que sinto menos falta dos meus pais do que sente dos seus, Potter.

- Podia me fazer um favor?

- Depende.

- Podia parara de me chamar de Potter?

- Não sou sua amiga. Nem próxima.

- É. É sim.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Surpresa de Remus**

O momento de ir até o último quarto foi tenso. Harry abriu a porta lentamente, e sentiu – se estranhamente relaxado. Talvez fosse o abraço de Sarah. Ou o choque. O quartinho estava escuro, mas a luz do luar iluminava o lugar. Harry olhou fixamente para o buraco gigantesco no chão.

- A explosão deve ter sido gigantesca... – Sarah começou, mas Hermione a mandou ficar quieta. Harry mexia no berço. Foi um flash. De repente, Harry sentiu a visão escurecer, como se ele tivesse dormido.

"_Lily! Leve Harry e vá! _

_Barulhos engraçados. Será que as bolhinhas vão voltar? Riu. Aquelas coisas eram engraçadas. Ele ainda ia pegar alguma. Toda vez que tentava elas sumiam! _

_Mamãe! Vamos brincar de novo? Por que está pegando a poltrona? É pra se esconder? Eba! Vamos empilhar as coisas! Hahahaha, isso é engraçado. _

_- Meu amor. Vai... Vai ficar tudo bem, tá legal? Eu... eu vou te proteger. Não vai acontecer nada. Seu pai... Vai voltar._

_Quê? Vamos nos esconder agora? Ah! Mamãe, olha! Deve ser o papai de capuz! Ele achou a gente, mamãe._

_Mamãe? Mamãe? Cadê você? Não disse que ia se esconder? _

- Harry, Harry!

- Hã?

- Céus, não assusta a gente assim!

Harry percebeu que tinha desmaiado. Mais que isso. Estava encolhido no chão, chorando.

Como um bebê. Tinha acabado de ver. O pânico tomou conta dele. Olhou em volta. Os retratos, as cobertas. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos. Não queria mais continuar. Tudo que tinha suportado até ali fora sem saber exatamente o que acontecera. Aquilo era demais.

Sua mãe caiu ali. Na frente dele. A sensação de impotência tomou conta dele. O que ele podia ter feito?

- Sarah... – sussurrou. Hermione se afastou dele, com a testa franzida. Sarah deu um passo à frente, mas não ajoelhou, nem abraçou. Olhou para ele, com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Acredite em mim, Po... Harry. Quanto menos você ligar para os dois, mais fácil será de esquecer.

Harry olhou para ela, ainda sentado.

- Como não posso ligar para os dois? Acabei de ver a minha mãe, chorando de desespero...

- Ela morreu sem sofrer, Potter. Não escute o grito dela nos seus sonhos, escute em suas metas. Quer matar Voldemort sentado aí, chorando? Quer acabar com essa confusão toda sentindo falta dos seus pais? Transforme a tristeza em ódio. Funcionou comigo.

E estendeu a mão para ele, que segurou e levantou.

- Funcionou? É por isso que não chora por Sirius?

- Não. Não choro por ele porque não me lembro dele. Você não entenderia.

- Por que...

- Ignore. Vamos embora. Pegue apenas uma coisa desse lugar.

Harry segurou o cobertor de dentro do berço.

- Pronto.

Sarah levantou as sobrancelhas, mas não falou nada. Desceram as escadas, e tiveram de fazer vários feitiços para que todas as sacolas coubessem dentro da mochila de Sarah, quando conseguiram tirá – la de dentro do acento da motocicleta.

- Vamos? – falou Ron, animado.

- Onde? – Sarah perguntou.

- Para A Toca.

- Olha... Foi interessante ficar com vocês. Mas eu já devia ter voltado para casa. Posso deixar minha mochila com vocês. Mas acho que não é legal eu ir junto. Seria uma pessoa a mais para a Ordem da Fênix cuidar.

- Deixe de ser boba, Sarah. – Harry disse. – Eu quero que você vá.

- Não posso, Potter. Me deixei seguir pela curiosidade quando vim com vocês. Devia ter deixado que vocês ficassem no cemitério.

- Mas veio conosco. – Hermione observou.

- Vim. Mas não importa. Agora preciso voltar para casa.

- Tem alguém te esperando? – Ron perguntou.

- Não. Mas não posso seguir com vocês.

E subiu na moto.

- Foi legal falar com vocês. Potter, se um dia precisar de ajuda, grite meu nome. Vai ser bom ajudar um velho e antigo amigo. Mesmo que não tenhamos tantas lembranças para compartilhar.

Harry deu um passo à frente.

- Não quero que você vá. – disse, mas ela já estava subindo. Antes de ela alcançar dois metros, Harry gritou – Não vou poder dizer a Remus que te conheci!

Eles pegaram a mochila de Sarah e começaram a seguir em direção a saída do povoado, para poderem aparatar para a Toca. Quando chegaram até o portal de entrada, uma luz desceu sobre eles. Era Sarah.

- Vou com vocês.

- Vai...

- Decidi que vou. Preciso perguntar uma coisa a Remus. Mas não vou ficar lá.

Harry sorriu. Hermione olhou para a moto.

- Sabe aparatar? Sabe, mais rápido...

- Claro que sei, Granger.

Quando chegaram a Toca, o dia estava amanhecendo, e Harry se surpreendeu com o fato de terem passado a noite toda fora. Olhou para trás. Ron e Hermione sorriram, e Sarah tinha colocado a capa.

- Por que está de capa?

- Esqueci de mencionar que ando meio desacostumada com sol. Tenho dormido de dia e ficado acordada a noite. – ela comentou num tom sério e monótono, que fez Ron rir.

- Bem – Vinda à casa dos Weasley. Não é grande coisa, sabe...

- Já ouvi Draco falando da sua casa, Weasley. – interrompeu Sarah, e Harry se surpreendeu do tom íntimo com que ela falou o nome de Draco.

- Conhece Malfoy? Olha, não ligue para as coisas que ele diz sobre a família do Ron e...

- É... Digamos que eu... Hum... Conheço. Não presto atenção no que ele fala. Não consegue ir ao banheiro sem ajuda da Cissy. Além do mais, considere que a minha ''casa'' é um apartamento em Londres. Um dia vou sufocar por causa da poluição daquele lugar.

Harry sorriu. Quando estavam chegando à porta, a Sra. Weasley saiu, agarrando os três e puxando para si, sem olhar para Sarah.

- Ah, eu estava preocupada, e todos estão aqui, onde vocês foram? Godric's Hollow, preocupada, todo mundo, café, fome?... AH!

Ela tinha visto a figura encapuzada. Levantava a varinha em direção ao vulto, mas Ron acalmou–a.

- Relaxa, mamãe. É uma pessoa querendo falar com Remus.

Molly olhou – a desconfiada.

- Então porque não tira a capa? Sabe que precisamos ter cautela hoje em dia.

Harry podia sentir Sarah revirar os olhos, mas ela abaixou o capuz. A luz do sol atingiu sua pele morena pálida, e a Sra. Weasley encarou-a, num misto de surpresa e confusão.

- Prazer, Senhora Weasley. Só vou ficar tempo suficiente para ver Remus. – Sarah disse, e estendeu a mão. A Sra. Weasley relutou um pouco, e retribuiu o cumprimento.

Harry virou – se para olhar Sarah a luz do dia. Era mesmo bonita. Os olhos cinzentos encaravam a luz com desconforto, e Harry tinha certeza que ela estava meio cega. Harry entrou na toca, e viu Sr. Weasley, Remus e Nymphadora na cozinha apertada. Com uma crescente ansiedade e curiosidade, Harry olhou para Remus.

- Nunca me disse que Sirius tinha uma filha.

Ele corou.

- Sirius não gostava de tocar nesse assunto... Por quê? Aliás, como soube? Ela morreu a anos atrás. Entenda, não é fácil aceitar a morte de um filho.

- Engraçado. Encontramos com ela. – Ron comentou. Remus levantou – se subitamente.

- O corpo? Encontraram o corpo da menininha? Oh céus, porque não disseram logo? Onde está? Prometi. Prometi que ia... Onde está?

- Não achamos o corpo. – Harry disse. – Achamos a garota. Viva.

Remus sentou - se novamente.

- Ela morreu, Harry. Não seja tolo.

- Não seja tolo você, Moony. – escutou – se a voz de Sarah vinda da porta. Remus arregalou os olhos, e abriu a boca.

- Quem... Quem é você?

- Um zumbi. Preciso perguntar uma coisa.

- Quem é você?

- Ela é Sarah, Remus. – Hermione disse, por detrás da Sra. Weasley.

- Impossível. Nunca acharam o corpo da menina, mas nunca duvidei que tivesse morrido. Porque alguém deixaria de matar a garota?

- Meu sangue.

- O que? – Harry olhou para Sarah, confuso.

- Meu sangue é mais puro do que o de muitos Comensais, Potter. A família Black e a família McKinnon eram dinastias de bruxos puro – sangue, com quase nenhuma mácula. Eu sou a junção. Ninguém me mataria.

- Faz sentido... – começou Remus, mas ainda olhou duvidoso para Sarah. – Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta, que penso eu que somente a filha da Lene poderia responder. Sei que era pequena... Mas deve lembrar.

Sarah revirou os olhos.

- Posso sentar? Não é por nada, mas acho mais divertido escutar uma piada de um jeito confortável.

Remus encarou a garota friamente.

- Claro.

Sorrindo descaradamente, Sarah puxou uma cadeira a um canto, e sentou-se. Harry nunca tinha visto ela sentar. Olhou, abismado, Sarah erguer a cadeira nas pernas de trás, assim como Sirius fazia.

- Pronto. Pergunte.

- No seu aniversário de cinco anos, te dei um bicho de pelúcia. Um cachorro preto. Você deu um nome interessante a ele. Qual era o nome e qual foi à explicação que você me deu quando perguntei?

Sorrindo de um jeito diferente e novo, Sarah levantou uma sobrancelha e respondeu:

- O nome era Regulus. Porque minha mãe vivia falando que detestava esse nome, quando conversava sobre comensais com você. Eu gostava de irritá – la, então comecei a chamar o bicho de Regulus. Ela insistia em chamar o Regulus de bicho fedido. Ele queimou inteiro no meu quarto. – completou, pensativa.

Remus olhou para Harry, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

- Onde você a achou? - Mas não esperou resposta. Andou até Sarah e a abraçou, como um pai.

- Oi, tio Moony. – Harry escutou – a dizer por entre os braços dele, meio sufocada.

- Achei que estivesse morta. – ele soluçou. Soltou – se dela, e passou as mãos no cabelo. – Disse a Sirius que você tinha morrido! Ah, deus. Ele ficou tão abalado. Achei que tivessem levado seu corpo...

Ao contrário de Remus, Sarah não chorava, mas sorria. Não de todas as outras maneiras que Harry já a vira sorrir. Aquele sorriso era de verdade, sem sarcasmo, ou ironia. Só felicidade. Talvez estivesse confortável em encontrar alguém conhecido.

- Acho que algum dos comensais de lá me levou, porque eu desmaiei quando minha mãe me mandou correr pela fumaça. – a luz dos olhos dela apagou – desmaiei. Quando acordei, estava na mansão, com Cissy do meu lado.

- Narcissa Malfoy? – Tonks perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- Aham. Alguém me levou até ela e Lucius. De qualquer modo, gostava mais de Bellatrix. Era mais legal comigo, antes de ser presa. Me deu a varinha dela para brincar uma vez. Quase matei Draco com ela.

- Você foi criada com Malfoy? – Ron exclamou

- Não tem importância. – disse Sarah, mudando de assunto.

Ron tentou continuar, mas Molly o mandou ficar quieto. Remus sorriu para Sarah.

- Está linda, cachorrinha. – disse, carinhosamente.

- Pois é.

Remus segurou nos ombros dela e levantou – a.

- Marlene tinha razão. Não tem um traço dela. Olho para você e vejo Sirius, Sarah. Ele ficaria orgulhoso. Quando você nasceu, disse que ia ser linda. Acertou. Só não é tão alta quanto ele. Acho que Bellatrix e Narcissa devem ter se vangloriado de você ser uma Black por inteiro. Olha, essa é a filha de Andromeda.

Sarah olhou para Tonks.

- Ouvi falar de você. As duas diziam que era uma bastarda que não fazia parte da família.

Tonks corou de irritação.

- Não pretendo pertencer àquela família, nunca. Além do mais...

- Acho que você parece legal. – Sarah interrompeu, fazendo Tonks parar na metade da frase.

- Ela tem essa mania. – Ron explicou – Primeiro diz o lado ruim, só para poder discordar depois.

- Digo? – Sarah perguntou.

- Diz. – Harry confirmou. Depois, sorrindo, perguntou: - Não vai ficar mesmo?

- Não tem espaço. Além do mais, nenhuma das minhas coisas está aqui.

- Na sua mochila tem tudo. Não tente me enganar, fui eu quem colocou os sacos lá dentro. – Hermione argumentou. A Sra. Weasley, que já ia trazendo um cesto de pão e quatro pratos de sopa, completou:

- Temos espaço de sobra! Ron, chame o resto dos seus irmãos!

Ron subiu correndo as escadas. Sarah olhou para a sopa, constrangida. Harry e Hermione já tinham sentado e estavam comendo. Harry puxou a cadeira ao seu lado e sorriu:

- Sei que está morta de fome. Vem.

Relutante, Sarah sentou – se e começou a comer. Em poucos minutos, os dois já conversavam animadamente. Aos poucos, Harry foi percebendo o lado normal de Sarah, atrás da máscara fria e um pouco irônica dela. Torcia pelo quadribol, e tinha umas histórias surpreendentes pelo submundo.

- Então Borgin tentou correr atrás de mim, e quase bateu numa megera que estava atravessando de uma calçada para a outra. Claro que depois não voltei mais lá, e ele ainda deve me amaldiçoar por isso...

Harry começou a rir, mas parou, quando viu o resto dos Weasley encarando os dois. Ginny olhava para Sarah firmemente.

- Olá! – começou Fred, e ele e George andaram até Sarah. – Gente nova!

Sarah continuou a comer, sem olhar os dois.

- Fique tranqüila, porque agora vamos salvar você da chatice. – começou Fred, a voz morrendo devido ao silêncio dela.

- Podiam me salvar da chatice se apresentando sem parecerem palhaços.

Os dois ficaram vermelhos. George limpou a garganta.

- Oi, sou George. E esse é meu gêmeo, Fred.

- Oi, Harry. – Ginny disse fria. Depois, virou para Sarah.

- Oi.

Sarah, que tinha acabado de colocar outra colher na boca, engoliu rapidamente e apertou a mão de Ginny. Pouco a pouco, Harry, Ron e Hermione foram contando como conseguiram chegar e depois escapar do cemitério, até que a Sra. Weasley sugeriu que Sarah tirasse a capa, já que dentro de casa não estava nublado ou frio. Relutante, ela foi tirando a peça, revelando, além do par de botas, uma calça jeans preta surrada e uma regata, igualmente preta. Harry notou que ela estava realmente pálida, como quem não vê sol há muito tempo. A cor contrastava fortemente com a palidez, porém se fundia perfeitamente com o cabelo dela, que caia em ondas difusas. Harry olhou para os braços, e reparou que, além de terem os músculos um pouco mais desenvolvidos do que uma garota, eram marcados de cicatrizes e uma ou duas tatuagens.

- O que... – ele começou, apontando para uma das cicatrizes, um arranhão vermelho, recente.

- Lobisomem. Me pegou desprevenida.

O assunto das cicatrizes se estendeu, e enquanto terminava de comer, Sarah narrou a história de algumas cicatrizes, que iam desde simples cortes em pregos de muros que ela tentara escalar, até confrontos com lobisomens, que segundo ela tinham tendência a serem pouco solidários quanto às cavernas que usavam.

Quando ela estava quase acabando, Harry sentiu um dedo cutucar suas costas.

- O que foi, Ron? – Harry sussurrou, franzindo a testa.

- Olha a cara de Charlie. Ele não consegue parar de olhar para ela, e fica sussurrando coisas como "Uau" e "Que garota!". Acha que tem alguma coisa a mais, ou só eu que sou idiota?

Harry desviou o olhar até um canto da sala, onde Charlie estava. Ele parecia estar em transe. Seus olhos se fixavam em Sarah, e a boca estava semi – aberta num sorriso torto, que o fez parecer um pouco estúpido. Quando ela acabou de contar, ele claramente não percebeu. Quando os três já tinham comido, Molly tirou os pratos, tocou neles com a varinha, e disse, num tom maternal:

- Agora, se quiserem dormir... Podemos nos virar quanto aos preparativos do casamento.

Sarah abriu a boca, já se levantando, mas foi interrompida por Remus, que carregava em sua voz um tom autoritário que Harry nunca vira antes.

- Você fica. Vai receber a proteção da Ordem.

- Minhas coisas não estão aqui.

- Vou com você buscar as coisas.

- Não posso dar mais trabalho para...

- Não vou perder você de novo. Devo isso a seus pais. Agora se prepare e vá comigo pegar as suas coisas. Molly, pode arrumar a cama dela, por favor.

Revirando os olhos, Sarah acompanhou Remus até a porta, e ele ouviu o estalito seco característico quando ambos aparataram, deixando Harry se perguntando se Remus era o único a quem Sarah um dia obedecera de verdade.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Décimo Sétimo**

Sarah e Remus chegaram pouco tempo depois, conversando animadamente, e ele a empurrou até o quarto para que descansasse. Resmungando e revirando os olhos, ela subiu até o quarto de Ginny, onde ela e Hermione estavam, e dormiu.

Mais tarde, os Delacourt chegaram, e todos foram acordados pela Sra. Weasley para recebê – los. O Sr. Weasley, que iria esperar por eles em um morro próximo, chegou com as visitas contando piadas. Quando entraram na cozinha apertada, Harry cumprimentou – os assim como os demais. Quando chegou a vez de Sarah, todos a olharam pasmos cumprimentar a Sra. Delacourt em francês fluente, e dar um leve aceno de cabeça para os dois, em vez de beijar o rosto ou apertar a mão. O Sr. e a Sra. Delacourt ficaram felizes, e apresentaram Gabrielle, de onze anos. A menina era uma cópia mais nova de Fleur, e lançou um olhar intenso a Harry. Ginny limpou a garganta e Sarah riu quando ela foi atrás de Fleur. Como Molly ainda precisava preparar o jantar, todos foram chamados a diferentes tarefas. Harry foi com Sarah e Charlie para o barracão buscar as mesas. Enquanto pegavam as armações, Charlie, as orelhas vermelhas como as de Ron, virou – se para Sarah e disse:

- Acho que não me apresentei.

Sarah virou a cabeça lentamente e o olhou de cima a baixo como se o avaliasse.

- É, não mesmo.

Charlie limpou a garganta e apoiou – se na mesa que deveria estar levitando para fora da casa, sorrindo.

- Sou Charles, o segundo mais velho da família. – Harry tentou dar seu sorriso mais simpático quando Sarah deu um leve aceno com a cabeça. Quando acabaram de montar as mesas, Charlie foi falar com Harry:

- Exagerei?

- Só um pouco... Charles?

- Achei que soaria melhor...

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas o Sr. Weasley, novamente feliz, disse:

- E amanhã temos o décimo sétimo de Harry, não é?

Harry sentiu o rosto esquentar e assentiu com a cabeça. A Sra. Weasley perguntou o que ele gostaria de fazer.

- Um jantar normal seria ótimo... A segurança...

- Ah, querido, podemos chamar Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid...

- Sim, sim, mas nada de muito grande, por causa do casamento.

Sorrindo, Molly concordou e se afastou para falar com o marido. Sem que Harry percebesse, Sarah se aproximou e sentou – se ao lado dele.

- Vai embora, não vai? Quero dizer, daqui...

- Vou. Preciso destruir as... os Comensais da Morte. – suspirou ele, sorrindo sem jeito.

- Também vou embora. Talvez para a França, onde a minha família tem casas.

- Vai fugir?

- Me dê um bom motivo para ficar aqui.

Subitamente, Harry se lembrou de Charlie, e a vontade dele de voltar para a Romênia quando a guerra terminasse. Refletindo sobre isso, andou até Ron e Hermione e chamou – os para um canto.

- Quero levar Sarah conosco.

- Harry...

- Qual o problema?

- Olha, não sabemos se confiamos nela ainda. – Hermione começou.

- Ela foi criada com Malfoy! – retrucou Ron

- Ela deve saber como entrar lá dentro, caso a gente precise...

- Ok, levamos Sarah junto, mas se ela ameaçar alguma coisa, seremos obrigados a entregá – la. - ponderou Hermione, e Ron concordou coma cabeça. Harry olhou para os amigos. Todo o sacrifício que eles fizeram dava o direito a eles de decidir levar ou não Sarah junto, mas mesmo assim a vontade de passar mais tempo com a lembrança mais viva de seu padrinho era grande. Discretamente, voltou ao seu lugar, onde Sarah ainda o esperava comendo a sobremesa. E ela havia vivido da mansão dos Malfoy, sabia como andar por lá, se eles precisassem entrar para pegar Voldemort.

- Sarah?

- Sim?

- Olha, eu... Eu queria falar com você.

A garota levantou a sobrancelha, mas assentiu com a cabeça e disse:

- Tudo bem, depois do jantar nós conversamos – e virou – se para conversar com Remus.

Quando todos estavam dormindo, Harry levantou e foi sorrateiramente até o quintal. Sarah estava completamente vestida (Harry sentiu o rosto esquentar ao perceber que estava de pijamas) fumando próxima de uma pedra.

- Não sabia que fumava. – começou ele, sentando – se ao lado de Sarah, que soprou um pouco de fumaça no ar e sorriu misteriosamente.

- Se fosse contar tudo o que você não sabe de mim, Harry...

- Conseguiu me chamar pelo nome.

- É. Cada dia que passo aqui mudo alguma coisa. Ontem mesmo, quando Molly me passou a sopa eu agradeci! Devo ter passado muito tempo sozinha...

- Pois é. Posso te perguntar alguma coisa?

- Depende.

- O que você acha dos Comensais da Morte?

Silêncio. Sarah encarou o vazio, refletindo sobre a pergunta.

- A Avada Kedavra não dói. Eles podem ser cruéis às vezes, mas não tenho medo deles. Merecem morrer, todos eles , por serem estúpidos o bastante para seguir alguém tão ridículo e prepotente como Voldemort.

Harry nunca escutara alguém chamar Voldemort de prepotente, e tornou a perguntar:

- Então você gostaria de ir comigo, Ron e Hermione para destruir Voldemort?

- Ah, então era isso que vocês estavam falando. Achei que fosse sobre mim... Ron e Hermione concordaram?

- Aham.

- Bom. Posso ir com você... Não tenho nada melhor para fazer este ano mesmo. Mas você vai ter que me dizer exatamente o que está acontecendo.

Ter de repetir novamente o ano que passara foi duro e triste, mas Harry o fez nos mínimos detalhes para que ela entendesse, embora não tivesse se surpreendido com o fato dela conhecer Horcruxes ("Você não vai acreditar nos livros que os Malfoy mantém nos armários...")

Quando foram se despedir, Sarah abraçou – o e sussurrou:

- Feliz Aniversário. – e entrou no quarto de Ginny. Sorrindo, Harry subiu até o quarto de Ron, procurando a varinha. Quando a encontrou, colocou ao lado da mesa de cabeceira e foi dormir.

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

Parecia que havia dormido uma eternidade quando escutando os gritos de Ron e os gêmeos em seu ouvido. A primeira coisa que fez foi pegar a varinha na mesa de cabeceira.

- Silencio.

Os três emudeceram instantaneamente, e Harry começou a rir. Logo em seguida, Hermione entrou e desfez o feitiço.

- Eu sei que é bom poder usar a varinha. Vamos descer, está todo mundo lá embaixo! – sorriu entusiasmada.

Harry desceu até a pequena cozinha dos Weasley e se perdeu por entre os abraços e felicitações dos amigos, Tonks, Lupin e Hagrid, que tinham vindo para a comemoração.

- Parece que foi ontem, que fui te salvar dos trouxas, Harry! – Hagrid disse, sorrindo, e Harry foi até a pilha de presentes num canto e começou a abri – los. O barbeador mágico que ganhou do Sr. Delacourt ainda zunia em sua mão quando escutou a voz de Remus perto dele:

- Harry, preciso falar com você... Vamos lá fora?

Confuso, o garoto seguiu Lupin até o jardim, onde a tenda do casamento já estava armada. Os dois sentaram na mesma pedra onde ele e Sarah haviam conversado na noite passada.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry. Eu e Sarah temos um presente para você. – ele disse, fazendo um gesto amplo em direção a algumas árvores, de onde Sarah saiu, jogando um presente no colo dele. Harry apanhou o grande envelope e abriu. Tinham dois bilhetes e uma foto.

- Achei quando fui buscar minhas coisas com Remus. Sarah explicou, sentando junto deles. Lentamente, Harry abriu o bilhete menor, que estava escrito com uma letra caprichada e com floreios.

_Harry,_

_Nunca pensei que fosse uma pessoa legal, e vejo que felizmente me enganei. Consigo ver em você meu primeiro bom amigo. Não, não posso te chamar de amigo ainda. Talvez numa outra época, quando nada disso acontecia, eu pudesse tratá- lo assim, mas o dia virá em que a escuridão será segura, e poderemos continuar a amizade que nossos pais começaram. _

_Sarah._

_P.S: A outra carta é do meu pai._

Harry olhou para Remus e Sarah, e depois abriu o outro bilhete, numa letra muito parecida com a de Sarah:

_Mini – Prongs,_

_Lily (vulgo: mamãe) está aqui me obrigando a escrever uma carta no seu "diário do bebê" (seja lá o que isso signifique) então vou contar uma história:_

_Quando você nasceu, James perdeu a cabeça. Sério, moleque, teu pai surtou quando ouviu você chorar (loser.). Por um instante, achei que iria perdê – lo por sua culpa, do mesmo jeito que James deve ter achado que iria me perder quando minha princesa (Sarah, ou Padfoot, como imagino que deve conhecê – la) nasceu._

"_Devo dizer que estava enganado, e agora, enquanto sua mãe me olha irritava porque eu não fazia idéia de que, como padrinho, deveria saber meu lugar no ''diário do bebê" (repito: o que diabos é o diário do bebê) olho feliz ao ver você e Sarah brincando juntos e percebo que de certa forma, vocês são espelhos, e a sua existência dará continuidade a mim e a Prongs (ignore a última linha caso __**você**__ tenha se tornado monitor, já que filha minha nuca poderá se juntar a algo tão perigoso e arriscado quando a monitoria), Caso sua ficha em Hogwarts seja tão suja quando as unhas de Remus após a lua cheia, abrace a transgressão de regras._

_Seja feliz do jeito que for, e lute pelo que acha certo._

_Porque seu maroto só é possível em uma parte de sua vida, e essa parte passa rápido._

_E eu e James ainda não percebemos isso._

_Tio Pads"_

Harry olhou a foto. Dois bebês de cabelos pretos já conhecidos jogavam uma goles de plástico debilmente um para o outro.

-Obrigado. -ele disse, olhando para Remus, que sorriu.

-Achei que fosse gostar.

Enquanto voltavam para a cozinha, Harry deparou-se com Ginny, que correu em sua direção. O impulso de abraçá-la e gira-la foi grande, mas ele refreou.

- Harry, preciso falar com você.

Harry despediu – se de Remus e Sarah. E seguiu a ruiva até o quarto dela, no primeiro andar. Ele nunca estivera lá, e se surpreendeu com a claridade que entrava no local. Num canto, a mochila de Sarah descansava inocentemente num canto, ao lado de uma mala igualmente preta, o que fez Harry se lembrar de pedir para Hermione juntar as coisas dela às deles, caso precisassem, mas sua linha de pensamento parou quando Ginny o encarou com um conhecido brilho determinado.

- Eu estava imaginando o que poderia te dar.

- Não precisa dar nada...

- Eu queria te dar algo para se lembrar de mim, caso encontre alguma Veela no meio do caminho.

- Ginny, acho que não vou ter muito tempo para isso enquanto quiser destruir Voldemort.

- É isso que tem me consolado. Feliz Décimo Sétimo.

E o beijou como nunca tinha feito antes. O sentimento por ela foi crescendo como um balão em seu peito, inflado pelo cheiro floral que subia dos cabelos dela...

- Opa. – escutou – se uma voz aborrecida dizer. Ginny e Harry se separaram rapidamente, a tempo de ver Ron, tão vermelho quando os cabelos, sumir pela porta.

- A gente se vê, Harry. – Ginny sussurrou e saiu, deixando – o sozinho. O garoto respirou fundo e saiu para o quarto de Ron, onde ele e Hermione estavam.

- Hermione. – Harry começou – As coisas de Sarah vão também, ela concordou em viajar conosco.

Relutante, a garota saiu. E Ron virou – se para Harry.

- Porque dá esperança para ela? Você terminou, não é? Deixa a Ginny em paz.

- Desculpe, não vai acontecer de novo.

- Ela ficou mal quando você terminou com ela, sabe. E...

- Não vai acontecer de novo!

- E ficam se agarrando como se...

- Dá pra calar a boca, Weasley?

Os dois viraram. Sarah entrou no quarto de Ron e olhou aborrecida para os dois.

- Ginny reclamou com você, Ron?

- Não, mas quando os dois terminaram ela...

- Ela disse alguma coisa?

- Não. – admitiu Ron. Sarah sentou na cama.

- Então pare de encher o saco de Harry.

Ron abriu a boca para responder, mas Hermione apareceu correndo com as coisas de Sarah nos braços e Remus e Lupin seguindo – a.

- Mas o que...

- O ministro está lá embaixo querendo falar com vocês três. – explicou Remus. Sarah arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás.

- Ele... Ele está subindo?

- Não, por isso subimos aqui. – Tonks disse.

Como iria pegar aquela espada? Harry olhava o pomo que o ministro havia lhe dado. Ron e Hermione faziam o mesmo, e o Sr. Weasley olhava apreensivo para a porta por onde o ministro tinha partido. Aos poucos, o clima na casa foi se tornando mais quente e confortável, e Remus, Tonks e Sarah desceram.

- Não gosto desse ministro. – Sarah comentou, mais tarde, no jantar. – Ele é paranóico.

- Mas nos tempos em que estamos... – começou Molly.

- Algum outro ministro perdeu um mês de guerra para ficar analisando testamentos? Tem gente morrendo, e a única coisa que ele fez é tentar abrir um estúpido pomo de ouro? Fracamente.

Todos se entreolharam, e Bill pigarreou.

- Bom, amanhã tem o casamento.

- Sarah? – interrompeu Remus. – Acho melhor você dormir na nossa casa – E fez um gesto amplo para ele e Tonks; - Por conta do casamento.

- Ok. – a menina deu de ombros e depois foi até Harry, para quem sussurrou:

- Hermione estava mexendo nas minhas coisas.

- É para o caso de precisarmos sair correndo, suas coisas já estarão junto das nossas.

- Porque nós...

- Longa história. Longa história.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**O Casamento**

Os convidados do casamento chegaram em grupos pequenos devido à segurança , e coube a Harry e os outros irmãos Weasley (exceto Charlie e Ginny, que participariam da cerimônia) recebeu os convidados. Harry se sentia desconfortável dentro do terno alguns números menor que o do trouxa de quem ele se disfarçara, mas forçou um sorriso para aqueles que iam chegando.

Quando o casamento estava quase começando, os últimos grupos chegavam às pressas. Remus e Tonks aparataram próximos aos garotos, acompanhados de uma garota que eles não reconheceram. Tonks, que ficara loura para a ocasião, apontou para a desconhecida.

- Não ficou linda?

Vendo o misto de confusão e constrangimento deles ela riu:

- É a Sarah.

Harry olhou para a garota à sua frente. Ela parecia um pouco com Sarah, mas os cabelos, antes secos e sem brilho, pendiam em cachos negros e brilhantes num rabo de cavalo. As unhas feitas e o belo vestido haviam escondido totalmente as faces pálidas e cansadas dela, embora seu olhar denunciasse o desconforto de Sarah em relação ao "embelezamento" instantâneo. Pomposo, Fred estendeu o braço para ela:

- Vamos?

Meio relutante, a morena aceitou, e os dois foram até os fundos. O casamento iria começar.

**XXX**

Quando Charlie entrou, Harry viu Fred e George erguerem o polegar para ele, que deu um sorriso discreto. Ao seu lado, Harry sentiu Sarah cambalear, e teve certeza de que ela não estava acostumada a usar salto alto. Essa certeza se confirmou quando sentiu as mãos dela segurarem seu cotovelo com força, e uma voz tensa sussurrar perto de seu ouvido:

- Eu vo9u acabar caindo.

Discretamente, Harry estendeu a mão até o pulso dela e segurou, corando fortemente. Ela agradeceu, e os dois se viraram para o altar, onde Bill beijava Fleur. Quando as cadeiras sumiram, Sarah revirou os olhos.

- Lá vai...

Ela cambaleou até uma mesa próxima e se jogou na cadeira, massageando o tornozelo. Ron e Hermione sentaram – se ao seu lado, e Harry foi procurar Ginny. A ruiva estava perto de um velho, que retrucava os ataques da tia da Sra. Weasley, Muriel. Falavam sobre Dumbledore.

Harry não sabia o que pensar. Dumbledore nunca falara nada íntimo com ele, e imaginá – lo jovem e inconseqüente era muito difícil. Perdido em pensamentos, mal reparou que Charlie vinha em sua direção, e chocou – se de frente com o ruivo.

- Oh, olá, Harry! – ele exclamou, sem jeito. Parecia tenso, arrumando a gravata compulsivamente.

- Oi, Charlie...

- Viu a Sarah? Eu... Eu estou querendo chamá – la para dançar.

- Ela está sentada na mesa... – começou ele, olhando na direção de onde tinha vindo, e viu Sarah sorrindo para Victor Krum. Harry olhou para os dois, estupefato. Depois pediu para Charlie segui – lo até lá.

- Oi!

Sarah olhou para os dois, e levantou.

- Hey, Charles, quer dançar?

Surpreso, ele aceitou. Enquanto se embalavam na música lenta da banda dourada, Charlie sorriu para Sarah.

- Você ficou diferente com vestido.

- Obrigada. Não gosto de usar essa coisa.

Charlie riu.

- E Krum?

- O que tem ele?

- Ele parecia estar se divertindo.

- Ele é ridículo. Se acha o máximo, por causa do que fez na Copa.

- Torce pela Irlanda?

- Lynch é meu amigo.

- Jura?

- Aham. Bem simpático ele. Puro sangue importante na Irlanda.

- Posso te falar uma coisa? – interrompeu ele. Sarah o encarou.

- Sim?

- Olha, eu...

Mas uma enorme explosão o fez parara, e uma mão puxou Sarah. Era Harry.

- Estão aqui! Vamos.

Os dois, junto de Ron e Hermione, aparataram e se viram numa mesma rua escura. Bufando, Sarah tirou os saltos e jogou dentro da bolsa de Hermione, enquanto pegava suas roupas.

- Vamos parar em algum lugar. – E entrou num bar qualquer, sendo seguida pelos outros.

- O que nós vamos fazer? A essa altura, Voldemort já deve estar lá... – Harry começou, depois de estarem devidamente vestidos.

- Podemos ir ao Largo Grimmauld... – Hermione disse, olhando nervosamente para Sarah. Ela ficou vermelha.

- Então vamos para lá.

Ron pediu um café e começou a tomar, quando um jato vermelho vindo de um canto do lugar explodiu o copo.

- Mas o que... – começou Harry, quando outro jato, dessa vez verde, quase o acertou. Do outro lado, duas figuras encapuzadas apontavam as varinhas, e o duelo começou. Raios e mais raios de luz estouraram cadeiras enquanto eles passavam. Harry conseguiu estuporar um dos homens, e Ron fez o outro bater em retirada. Com a ajuda de uma corda, amarraram o comensal estuporado numa cadeira, e Sarah apontou a varinha para o pescoço dele.

- Selwyn.

- Quem?

- Selwyn, com a poção polissuco. – ela explicou. O comensal se mexeu, e pequenos fios louros começaram a aparecer por debaixo das grossas sobrancelhas, e o homem começou a ganhar traços femininos. Ron arregalou os olhos.

- O que vamos fazer? O parceiro dele... Dela, fugiu. Ele pode contar que viu a gente...

- Avada Kedavra. – Sarah disse, e o raio verde fez a cabeça pender inerte. Harry virou – se para ela.

- O que você fez? Ficou louca?

Mas Sarah não parecia ter ouvido, pois modificava a memória dos trouxas presentes, colocando – os para dormir.

- Ela ia contar. – disse simplesmente.

- Mas você matou ela! – Hermione gemeu, encarando o cadáver.

- E daí?

- É um ser humano!

Sarah simplesmente deu de ombros, e saiu do bar. Os outros se entreolharam, mas saíram junto dela, Hermione ainda em choque. Trêmula, ela aparatou junto deles até a rua do Largo.

- Olha, podemos ver a casa! – Ron disse, apontando para as paredes encardidas. Sarah parou.

- Não vejo nada.

- Ah, desculpa! – Harry exclamou, e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- A sede da Ordem da Fênix está localizada no Largo Grimmauld, número doze.

Vendo a expressão de surpresa dela, Harry sorriu satisfeito.

- Foi o meu avô quem teve essa idéia? – ela indagou, com um quê de orgulho na voz.

- Não, foi Dumbledore. Mas seu avô fez feitiços muito bons aí. – falou Harry, procurando não desapontá – la. Com cautela, entraram na casa sentindo o cheiro forte de mofo invadir suas narinas, e um fantasma de poeira apareceu. Era Moody.

- O que? Professor, a gente...

- Não matou Dumbledore!

Com um barulho, o pó baixou, e o velho elfo doméstico, Kretcher, aparatou ali.

- Kretcher estava na cozinha como o pirralho mandou, e agora chamam Kretcher de volta? Kretcher vai procurar e...

- Não chamei você de volta! – indignou – se Harry, no que Hermione explicava.

- Acho que ele veio porque a casa foi reaberta, Harry... Ai!

Com um pulo, Kretcher se pôs de frente para Sarah, e abaixou numa reverência tão profunda que seu nariz comprido espalhou um pouco de poeira no carpete.

- Uma Black!

Sarah olhou para Harry, confusa.

- Como sabe que sou uma Black, elfo?

Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, quando Sarah usou um tom arrogante e superior para perguntar:

- Como?

- A senhorita é alta, morena, com os cabelos compridos ondulados de minha senhora e os olhos azuis de meu senhor. Só pode ser uma Black.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, mas sorriu.

- Então você vai me obedecer?

- Qualquer coisa, minha senhorita. Qualquer coisa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Parte Da Família**

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte num saco de dormir que eles haviam colocado sobre a recente camada de poeira, que se renovara após a saída da Ordem. Quando colocou os óculos e olhou em volta, viu Ron e Hermione, suas sombras formando um encaixe perfeito. Aquilo o fez sentir – se solitário, e num impulso olhou para o lado, buscando Sarah. Mas ela não estava lá.

Assustado, o garoto levantou – se subitamente, olhando para os lados. Na noite anterior, Kretcher insistira para que ela ocupasse um dos quartos da casa, mas ela se recusou indo dormir com os outros na sala. Confuso, Harry começou a subir as escadas, procurando por ela. No último andar, ele percebeu que ela não estava, mas se distraiu ao ver três portas.

Sorrindo, ele se dirigiu à primeira porta, onde estava escrito simplesmente "Sirius". A porta rangeu levemente quando foi aberta, e Harry se surpreendeu com a explosão grifinória que o recebeu. Sirius tinha superado as expectativas em deixar claro que nada tinha a ver com o resto da família sonserina, e cobrira todo o antigo cinzento das paredes com cartazes e flâmulas grifinórias, assim como fotos de mulheres trouxas de biquíni (ele admirou a coragem). No meio da parede, uma pequena foto dos quatro marotos chamou sua atenção. Harry sentiu um sorriso surgir em seu rosto ao ver seu pai sorridente, os braços em volta dos ombros de Sirius e Remus.

Mas havia algo de errado ali. O quarto, além de sujo e empoeirado, havia sido claramente revistado. Objetos estavam tortos, e o conteúdo das gavetas estava completamente espalhado pelo chão. Harry agachou – se próximo de uma pilha de papéis, e achou uma carta de Lily.

**XXX**

Sarah se encontrava na última porta daquele mesmo andar. Acordara no meio da noite por causa de um pesadelo, e fora até Kretcher para conversar. O elfo levou – a até o último andar, e mostrara aquele lugar. Era uma espécie de sótão, pouco usado até mesmo na época em que a casa estivera ocupada. Estava cheio de coisas antigas, desde roupas até certidões antigas e livros. Além disso, havia uma única janela, emperrada pela falta de uso, mas que servia para o luar e estrelas entrarem no quartinho com sua luz.

A garota estivera completamente perdida em pensamentos, olhando o quadro mofado de uma mulher família Black particularmente parecida com ela. De certa forma, aquela era uma companhia, e fez o estranho sentimento de solidão que tomara Sarah naquela madrugada diminuir um pouco, embora ela ainda sentisse um aperto no peito. Bufou. Era o excesso da presença da alegre e unida família Weasley mostrando seu efeito patológico nos solitários.

Ela mal pensava na hora, quando ouviu um barulho de fora da porta. Seu primeiro impulso foi sair do cômodo, mas deu de ombros. No mínimo era Harry, bisbilhotando, e Sarah estava relaxada o suficiente para não mandar ele se preocupar com o próprio nariz. Só se moveu quando os gritos da Sra. Black ( ainda não se acostumara a pensar nela como sua avó) ecoando pela casa, o que indicou que talvez eles estivessem a sua procura. Resmungando, ela levantou – se, deu uma última olhada para o quadro, e saiu.

**XXX**

Quando o recente silêncio do corredor chegou a seus ouvidos, Sarah desceu até o primeiro andar, e pode entreouvir Harry.

- Conte – me tudo que sabe sobre Regulus...

Franzindo o cenho, a garota foi até a cavernosa cozinha e abriu a porta. A cena que se desenrolava parou, e Harry olhou para ela, surpreso:

- Onde você estava? Bom, que seja, descobrimos quem é R.A.B!

- Quem?

- Seu tio Regulus. Ele tinha o medalhão verdadeiro, Sarah.

Intrigada, a garota sentou – se e equilibrou – se nas pernas traseiras da cadeira para escutar. A narrativa que se seguiu foi assustadora e dolorosa. Ela sabia como era. O desespero de querer sair, a tristeza de perceber que não tem volta, e a única maneira de sobreviver é fugir, e ainda assim a vida não é uma certeza... Quando Kretcher começou a se punir, Harry tentou acalmá – lo. Sarah levantou – se num pulo.

- Kretcher, fique quieto.

O elfo calou – se como se tivesse sido enfeitiçado para isso, limitando – se a mostrar o desespero nos olhos grandes, encarando – os assustado.

- Hum, obrigado, Sarah. – Harry começou – Kretcher, eu quero que você, por favor, encontre Mundungus Fletcher. Precisamos descobrir onde o medalhão, o medalhão do Senhor Regulus, está. É realmente importante. Queremos terminar a tarefa que o seu senhor Regulus começou, queremos... hã... garantir que ele não tenha morrido em vão.

Ficou decidido, e Kretcher se foi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pedidos E Recusas**

"Não matei Albus."

O som de alguém familiar, após a reclusão e o choque das descobertas sobre Regulus tinha feito todos pularem de susto. Hermione estava tentando traduzir o livro que Dumbledore havia deixado para ela, Harry continuava traçando planos para as horcruxes e Ron mexia no apagueiro. Sarah havia invadido o quarto de Sirius, e lia despreocupada um dos manuais de motocicleta que tinha pego. Quando Remus chegou, os quatro pararam tudo, e correram escada abaixo em busca de notícias.

Quando Ron e Hermione gritaram em indignação, Harry calou – se. Sabia que o procuravam. Olhou para Sarah, que encarava o vazio.

- Não falaram nada a meu respeito? – perguntou finalmente. Remus balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Acho que eles pensam que quanto mais esconderem que você ainda está viva, mais fácil será. Por enquanto a única preocupação deles é Harry, que é quem Voldemort está de olho.

Sarah encarou Remus, enquanto ele contava sobre a perseguição dos trouxas e a comissão investigativa. Estava mais pálido e cansado do que nunca, e parecia t5er algum problema. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ele fez uma careta e acrescentou: Tonks iria ter um bebê.

Ele parecia descontrolado com a possibilidade, por mais que tentassem convencê - lo do contrário. Por fim, Sarah viu Harry ser atirado para trás, e Remus bater a porta, furioso. Também viu os outros quase brigarem por isso até que Harry, trêmulo e bravo, bufou:

- Os pais não devem abandonar os filhos, a não ser... a não ser que não possam evitar.

Subitamente, todos se viraram para a porta da cozinha. Sarah havia saído. Confuso, Harry seguiu – a. Foi até o último andar, onde encontrou a porta ao lado do quarto de Regulus aberta, revelando o sótão inexplorado.

O garoto entrou, e sentiu a garganta fechar quando o mofo chegou ao seu nariz. Num canto, debruçada na janela quebrada (os cacos do que fora o vidro jaziam no chão) estava Sarah. A garota tinha os olhos cinzentos anuviados, e encarava lugar nenhum, perdida em pensamentos. Subitamente, como se percebesse a chegada do garoto, falou:

- Muito bonito o que disse lá embaixo.

Por um minuto, Harry percebeu que ela fechou os olhos. Sentindo o remorso começar a aparecer, Harry desviou – se do vidro quebrado e debruçou – se ao lado dela. Mal havia reparado, mas já estava anoitecendo. No alto, a lua crescente começava a brilhar no céu e as estrelas despontavam aqui e ali, cobrindo o céu de algo parecido com glitter.

- É, acho que foi bonito. Eu penso assim. Sinto falta da minha mãe e do meu pai. Gostaria de saber como você faz para não sentir falta dos seus.

Sorrindo para a lua, ela respondeu:

- Não é questão de não sentir falta. Eu só não penso sobre isso. Você sente porque não teve outras coisas para se distrair disso, mas eu estive fugindo para salvar a vida nos últimos anos, então o medo de morrer me impedia de sentir a morte de quem já se foi. Além do mais, não vale a pena. Já acabou. Eles nunca vão voltar. – Sarah terminou, num tom calmo e melancólico.

Harry olhou para o céu.

- Acha que fiz errado?

- Não. O que você fez foi impedir que Tonks se sentisse péssima. Remus não entende a responsabilidade, e a maioria de nós tem tendência a fugir daquilo que temos de fazer, especialmente coisas novas. Só isso.

- Harry! Sarah! Kretcher chegou! – ouviu – se a voz de Hermione vinda do térreo.

Os dois correram para a cozinha, e Harry olhou o Profeta Diário jogado na mesa, e leu o artigo. O fez sentir ainda pior ver todas aquelas ciosas escritas sobre Dumbledore, que ele sempre achara que tinha tido uma vida boa e sem nada a esconder...

- Kretcher pede desculpas pela demora em trazer o ladrão, meu senhor. – o elfo crocitou – Fletcher sabe como evitar ser capturado, tem muitos esconderijos e cúmplices. Mesmo assim, Kretcher acabou encurralando o ladrão.

Um lampejo r um grito, e as panelas atrás de Mundungus, amarrado a uma cadeira, estouraram e caíram. Harry, Ron e Hermione viraram – se para trás. Sarah, vermelha e com os olhos estreitos como da vez que brigou com Ron, apontava a varinha para Mundungus. Sorrindo, Ron disse:

- Nossa! Você assustou ele direitinho, Sarah!

Guardando a varinha nas vestes, a garota bufou, fazendo alguns fios de cabelo voarem.

- Do que você está falando? Eu errei.

- Não pode matá – lo! – Hermione indignou – se – Temos de perguntar o que ele sabe, e com o cadáver dele aqui, não conseguimos!

- Ótimo. – Sarah disse, revoltada. Então, dando um passo a frente, se emparelhou com Harry e perguntou, ameaçadora:

- Onde está o medalhão, Fletcher?

- Eu... O que?

- Onde está?

- Vocês querem saber o que? Eu me assustei com Você – Sabe – Quem voando em minha direção, eu...

- Crucio. – vociferou ela, e o ladrão soltou um grito de agonia, e Harry arregalou os olhos. Hermione puxou a própria varinha, mas Sarah já tinha parado.

- Não. Pode. Amaldiçoá – co! – Hermione insistiu.

- Quando você limpou a casa de tudo que tinha valor...

- Sirius nunca ligou para aquela lixaria... Não deixe ela me amaldiçoar de novo!

Mas dessa vez quem acertou Mundungus foi Kretcher, que pegou uma caçarola e acertou o homem na cabeça.

- Tira ele daí, tira ele daí, ele devia ser preso!

- Kretcher, não! – Harry gritou.

- Só mais uma vez, meu senhor, Harry, para dar sorte.

Ron riu.

- Deviam ter me deixado... – resmungou Sarah, mas Harry interrompeu

- Precisamos dele consciente, Kretcher, mas se houver a necessidade de persuadi – lo, você fará as honras da casa.

- Muito, muito obrigado, meu senhor.

- Quando você limpou a casa de todos os valores que conseguiu encontrar. – Recomeçou Harry – Levou um monte de coisas do armário da cozinha. Havia ali um medalhão. Que foi que você fez com ele?

- Por quê? – perguntou o bruxo – Tinha valor?

- Você o guardou! – exclamou Hermione.

- Vou quebrar o pescoço dele se guardou... – sussurrou Sarah, ainda irritada.

- Não, não guardou. Ele está imaginando se poderia ter pedido mais dinheiro por ele.

- Mais? – falou Mundungus. – Pô, teria sido difícil... Entreguei aquele troço de graça. Não tive escolha.

- Como assim?

- Estava vendendo coisas no Beco Diagonal e a mulher chega pra mim e pergunta se eu tenho licença para negociar artefatos mágicos. Uma desgraçada metida. Ia me multar, mas gostou do9 medalhão e disse que ia levar e deixar barato daquela vez e que eu me desse por feliz.

- Vai ficar feliz quando eu partir você em dois, seu... – Vociferou Sarah

- Quem era a mulher? – Harry perguntou

- Não sei, uma megera do ministério. Mulher pequena, laço de fita na cabeça. Cara de sapa.

As orelhas de Mundungus pegaram fogo e Hermione rapidamente apagou – as quando Harry deixou a varinha cair, em choque.


	12. Chapter 12

**O Ministério**

- Tenho notícias, e vocês não vão gostar.

O clima da casa se tornara tenso e ansioso desde as más notícias que Mundungus trouxera, e atingiu seu ponto máximo quando o garoto atirou um jornal em cima da mesa: SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMADO DIRETOS DE HOGWARTS.

Ron e Hermione gritaram: "Não!" ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Sarah se limitava a rir discretamente da mesa, atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Olha, eu não acho que seja tão engraçado assim... – começou Hermione, irritada. Ela andara agitada e irritadiça, conforme o tempo passava, completamente entretida ora em traduzir o livro, ora em planejar a invasão ao ministério. Sarah apenas lançou um olhar divertido a ela, como se o maior passatempo naquela situação fosse vê – la se descabelar.

- É lógico da parte dele fazer isso.

- Não é possível! – Ron exclamou.

Sarah revirou os olhos.

- Não se trata do que é possível ou não, Weasley. Aconteceu, e agora vamos ter que lidar com isso. Granger, leia aí, e vamos ver.

- _Severus Snape, há anos professor de Poções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, foi hoje nomeado diretor na mudança mais importante entre as que foram realizadas no corpo docente da tradicional escola. Alecto Carrow assumirá a função de professora de Estudo dos Trouxas face ao pedido de demissão da titular, enquanto seu irmão Amico, ocupará o posto de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. "Agradeço a oportunidade de defender os melhores valores e tradições bruxos..."_

A explosão que se seguiu foi acompanhada por uma Sarah pensativa. Depois de Kretcher chegar com a sopa, ela simplesmente subiu para o quarto, em silêncio. Os outros pararam por um segundo, mas Ron estava tão ansioso por notícias que começou a bombardear Harry de perguntas, que se transformaram em debate. E quando ficou decidido que entrariam no ministério no dia seguinte, Harry subiu para avisá – la.

Desde que ela ocupara o quarto de Sirius, este se encontrava cada dia de um jeito. Como não podia sair de casa por insistência de Harry em mantê – la segura de Bellatrix, Hermione lhe designara a tarefa de guardar a casa (o que, para Harry, parecera mais uma forma de Hermione tentar consolar a garota) e cada dia dispunha as coisas de um jeito. Antes de entrar no quarto, Harry suspirou aliviado por ela não se sentir triste por isso.

Quando abriu a porta, seu alívio se desmanchou. Sarah estava deitada, olhando o teto. O quarto não estava diferente do que fora no dia anterior, e quando ela o viu, sentou – se no colchão, parecendo triste e abatida ao mesmo tempo. Harry sentiu a culpa invadi – lo e consumi – lo por completo quando, ao olhar nos olhos dela, ver os olhos de Sirius encarando – o do mesmo modo sério que ele costumava encará – lo. Um olhar de prisioneiro. Teve vontade de chorar, mas as lágrimas não vieram.

Culpara Dumbledore por manter Sirius preso naquela casa e mal reparou que agora fazia o mesmo por medo de que Sarah saísse machucada. Hesitante, deu um passo para frente e disse:

- Alô. Nós, hum, decidimos que vamos agir amanhã. Afinal, não vejo por que esperar e...

- Harry, vem aqui. – ela interrompeu. Com os lábios secos e nervoso, Harry se aproximou e sentou – se ao lado dela, na cama. Ela suspirou e abraçou os joelhos, num gesto infeliz que fez o sentimento de culpa aumentar dolorosamente dentro dele.

- O que?

- Harry... – começou ela. Harry passou a olhar nos olhos dela. Do mesmo formato dos de Sirius. Mesma cor. Mesma tristeza e infelicidade dos olhos dele. – Vocês vão entrar no ministério. Posso ir junto? Por favor.

- Mas, Sarah...

- Não posso e nem vou me esconder para sempre.

Algo naquele pedido deu a entender para Harry que ela iria de qualquer modo, então ele assentiu.

- Só, por favor, tome cuidado. Não quero... Perder você.

Ainda olhando o céu nublado que eram os olhos dela, percebeu um brilho anormal que ele não vira antes, e por um segundo achou que ela fosse chorar, mas logo esse brilho cessou, e ela se deitou de volta, com um meio sorriso vitorioso. Quando Harry levantou – se, ela sequer se mexeu.

A noite passou com extrema rapidez, e Harry acordou de um sono inquieto com a voz de Ron:

- Está com uma cara horrível.

Quando desceram, Hermione estava num canto, resmungando. Conversavam para acertar os últimos detalhes quando Sarah chegou. Usava uma espécie de disfarce de guerra. Um belo vestido preto, que ia até seus pés calçados com botas. No vestido, algo semelhante a ferro marcava a cintura. Como ela iria tomar uma poção do envelhecimento, deixara os longos cabelos soltos. Assim que chegou, ignorou completamente a comida, indo para uma das gavetas. Dentro de uma delas, estava uma coleção de facas, entre as quais ela escolheu a maior, e enrolou num pano. Ron franziu a testa, se entreolhando com Harry.

- Onde espera guardar essa...

Sem aviso, Sarah colocou um dos pés numa cadeira próxima, e levantou a barra do vestido até as coxas, onde um pedaço de tecido já mantinha segura outra faca, menor. Encaixou a maior ao lado, e baixou a barra do vestido. Hermione, aborrecida, pigarreou:

- Harry, Ronald... Vamos?

Corando, Harry percebeu que ele e Ron tinham prestado atenção aos movimentos dela, olhando instintivamente para as pernas da garota. Ainda constrangido, olhou para Ron, que havia feito o mesmo, e seguiu os outros até a porta.

Assim que aparataram para a rua defronte ao ministério, Hermione jogou para Sarah um frasco que continha algo que parecia uma massa cinzenta, e ela virou o líquido de uma vez só na boca. Depois se esconderam, para esperar os outros funcionários.

Saíram dentro do ministério poucos minutos depois, e a voz estranhamente madura de Sarah comentou, num tom sarcástico.

- É, acabamos de sair de uma privada para dentro da bosta.

Mas antes que Harry pudesse rir ou qualquer outra coisa, seu olhar foi atraído por uma estátua gigante, que ocupava o lugar onde costumava haver a fonte dos irmãos mágicos. Logo na frente do monumento, em letras garrafais, uma única frase se destacava.

**MAGIA É PODER**

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, pessoal. Oi! Ufa, para a minha felicidade e alívio, sobrevivi a temporada de provas e estou de volta! Esperem mais capítulos agora, porque meu tempo livre será bem aproveitado! *Coro*

Bom, respondendo aos comentários:

**Duachais Seneschais: **Bom, agora tem 10 capítulos! Hahaha, obrigada por ter comentado logo de cara! Espero que esteja gostando da fic =D

**Diu: **Que bom que gostou da fic, e comentou! Pode deixar, que agora em julho terão capítulos, capítulos e mais capítulos!

**Pah Black Princess: **Haha, voce eu conheço! Viu os manuscritos x) Obrigada!

**Shakinha: **Obrigada por ter comentado nessa fic minha também! A Sarah é a melhor (tá, parei de puxar o saco). Nos próximos capítulos, ela vai arrebentar.

Continuem Comentando!

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Explosões e Incendiários**

Harry, seguido por uma grande corrente formada pelos nascidos trouxas amarrados, adentrou o átrio correndo, e seu primeiro olhar foi para a Sarah mais velha, que conversava com um comensal da morte, tentando distraí – lo da confusão. Atrás dele, ouviu a Sra. Cattermole chorar para Ron, e Hermione gritar:

- Estamos presos aqui, olhe!

Em pânico, Harry olhou para frente. Yaxley e Umbridge tinham acordado, e estavam mandando aurores para todas as saídas, trancando todas as portas. Rapidamente, Sarah passou por trás dele, e começou a cortar as cordas com ajuda da faca menor que trouxera. O comensal com quem ela estava falando arregalou os olhos, e gritou:

- Está ajudando os sangues – ruins a fugir!

Harry paralisou quando atrás de Umbridge, Yaxley tocou o braço esquerdo com a varinha. Quase uma dúzia de figuras encapuzadas aparataram quase instantaneamente em diversos pontos do átrio, e os três sacaram as varinhas. Quando o duelo começou, Harry escutou um palavrão alto, e se virou a tempo de ver Sarah puxar a faca maior de dentro do vestido e passá – la nos cabelos.

- Ela ficou louca? – gritou Ron, desviando – se de uma maldição, quando o cabelo de Sarah caiu no chão. Harry deu de ombros. Dolohov, o comensal de cara torta, veio para cima dele, e começou a atirar maldições.

De fato, Harry se sentiu tentado a ajudá – la, mas diante da confusão em que estavam, se limitou a ver o novo corte em seu cabelo, pouco abaixo das orelhas, para logo em seguida sentir um lampejo de luz verde passar por ele e arrebentar as cordas que Sarah tentava soltar. Todos se calaram subitamente, quando a figura cruel e imponente de Bellatrix apareceu, apontando a varinha em direção de Sarah com uma expressão de fúria e espanto que Harry jamais vira.

- Você! Traidora! – gritou ela, lançando outra maldição em Sarah, que desviou. Embora fosse uma situação perigosa, Harry viu que Sarah sorria divertida, desviando de outra maldição. Quando se dirigiu a Bellatrix, Harry sentiu um quê de histeria em sua voz:

- Bella! Como vai?

Mais um grito e um jorro verde.

- Vamos! – Hermione gritou.

- Não posso! Bellatrix e Sarah estão duelando! Sarah! – gritou o garoto em resposta. Sarah, que estava agora mais perto de Bellatrix, disse, a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

- Sabe, Bella, adoraria ficar aqui, duelar, quem sabe até tomar um chá com você, mas meu tempo é muito requisitado. Posso, no máximo, te deixar uma lembrança. Bang.

Quando ela acabou de falar, a estátua com os bruxos nos tronos simplesmente explodiu em mil pedaços, fazendo chover pedra por todo o átrio.

- Vamos, Sarah! – gritou Ron, se desvencilhando da mulher de Cattermole, que ainda tentava chegar até ele.

- Só um segundo. – ela disse, voltando – se para Bellatrix. – Como vê, sou extremamente requisitada. – E virou para Harry, segurando seu pulso. – Ah, Bella. Eu sei que você ama, então, _fogo_.

E a última coisa que Harry viu foi Yaxley correndo até eles, e o átrio sendo lambido pelas chamas.

XXX

Enquanto Hermione cuidava de Ron, Harry se aproximou de Sarah, que estava olhando o cabelo num espelho que tirara da bolsa de Hermione.

- Ron sofreu um estrunchamento. – anunciou, sentando ao lado dela.

- Eu vi. Desculpe. – ela respondeu, virando o rosto para ver o cabelo sob outro ângulo.

- Não precisa se desculpar...

- Eu atrasei vocês. Bellatrix me provoca, tive de revidar.

- Então, hum, porque fez isso com o cabelo?

A garota riu.

- Estava me atrapalhando a cortar as cordas. Então cortei.

Harry riu.

- Ficou bom.

- Pronto. – Anunciou Hermione.

Harry, preocupado, foi até Ron.

- Como está?

- Péssimo.

- Harry, leve ele para dentro da barraca...

Relutante, o garoto se ajoelhou e tentou levantar Ron. Era pesado, e o medo de machucá-lo ainda mais deixava o trabalho mais difícil ainda. Estava na metade do caminho até a barraca, quando sentiu um alívio nos ombros, e olhou rapidamente para o lado. Sarah segurava o outro braço de Ron, e ajudou a carregar o garoto inconsciente até dentro da tenda, onde Hermione havia preparado um leito em cima do sofá.

O tempo passou devagar. Sarah e Hermione saíram para tentar buscar comida, enquanto Harry cuidava de Ron. Como havia perdido muito sangue, ele não conseguia nem se sentar, e os dois ficaram conversando, até que Hermione chegou com alguns cogumelos e plantas, enquanto Sarah vinha com mais algumas frutinhas, mas emburrada.

- O que foi, Sarah?

- Hermione não me deixou matar um coelho. – respondeu ela, revirando os olhos.

- Mas você quase matou metade do ministério! – exclamou Ron, deitado. – Isso foi irado!

Sarah pareceu um pouco orgulhosa, mas disse:

- Bom, nós não poderíamos assar metade do ministério e comer.

- Que maldição você usou? – Hermione interrompeu, em tom de desculpa.

- Fogo Maldito. Aprendi num livro.

- Já usou alguma vez? – continuou a outra. – Quero dizer, em Hogwarts você...

- Já. Usei duas outras vezes. E, caso vá perguntar, eu sei usar a maldição muito bem, e sei fazer parar.

Harry admirou a simpatia de Hermione ao perguntar:

- Que bom, nem todo mundo sabe...


	14. Chapter 14

**Ao Menino Que Sobreviveu**

Ron demorara uma semana para se recuperar, e mesmo assim ainda estava pálido e um pouco tonto. Sentindo – se culpada, Sarah agora se mostrava mais simpática com ele. Quando Hermione saiu para buscar algo para comer (desde o problema com o coelho, Sarah preferia ficar na barraca), ela e Harry se preparavam para sair dali.

- Não vai perdoar Hermione? – riu Harry, quando a garota apareceu segurando a bolsa de contas.

- Não sou do tipo que perdoa facilmente. Além do mais, Ron quase morreu. Se ela quer acabar de matá – lo deixe morrendo de fome.

- Ela teve pena do bicho.

- Tenha pena de quem você pode salvar. Vamos ficar com fome porque o pobre coelhinho tem que voltar para casa?

- Hermione.

Os dois viraram na direção de Ron, que estava profundamente adormecido, sussurrando o nome de Hermione sem parar. Sarah virou – se para Harry, sorrindo.

- Ele gosta dela, não gosta?

- Gosta.

Rindo, os dois continuaram a juntar a barraca, após colocarem Ron deitado na grama. Quando terminaram, Harry sentiu o vento mexendo quando Sarah sentou – se ao seu lado.

- E você gosta da Ginny.

Surpreso, Harry olhou para ela. Sarah o encarava insistentemente.

- Gosto. Mas nós terminamos ano passado.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu fiquei com medo. Ele poderia tentar usá – la.

- Belo grifinório você é.

- O que queria que eu fizesse? – Harry indignou – se. – Ele já tinha possuído Ginny uma vez.

- Quando a câmara foi aberta? Olha só, e eu achei que ela tivesse se revoltado e tentado dar uma de corajosa.

Harry olhou para Sarah, incrédulo.

- Você nos levava muito a mal.

- Talvez.

Quando Hermione finalmente chegou, de mãos vazias, os quatro aparataram para os arredores de um vilarejo próximo, para que pudessem arranjar comida (Ron só concordara em andar com essa condição). Harry, embaixo da capa da invisibilidade, tentou ir até o vilarejo, mas voltou de mãos vazias, apertando o peito e dizendo uma só palavra: "Dementadores"

- Mas você sabe conjurar um patrono genial! – exclamou Ron

- Não consegui... Produzir um. – respondeu Harry, se sentindo humilhado – Não quis... Aparecer.

Ron, aborrecido, começou:

- Continuamos sem comida.

- Cala a boca, Ron. – cortou Hermione – Harry, o que aconteceu? Porque acha que não conseguiu conjurar o patrono? Ontem você fez isso perfeitamente!

- Não sei. – respondeu Harry, e sentou – se numa poltrona, encarando o vazio. Sarah se sentou do lado dele e deu um sorrisinho.

- Não tem problema, Harry.

- Quê? Estou morrendo de fome! – rosnou Ron – Depois que quase morri de tanto sangrar só comi dois cogumelos!

- Então vá lá e abra caminho entre os dementadores! – falou Harry.

- Eu iria, mas estou com o braço em uma tipóia, caso você não tenha reparado!

- Muito conveniente... – começou Harry, mas Hermione interrompeu.

- É claro! Harry, o medalhão, me dê. Você ainda está usando a Horcrux!

Hermione pegou o medalhão e o colocou embaixo da blusa.

- Vamos revezar a horcrux. Agora eu uso, depois Ron, depois você, Harry.

- E eu? – Sarah perguntou. Hermione comprimiu os lábios.

- Ah, Sarah. Acho melhor você não usar...

- Por quê? Acha que vou começar a atirar maldições em vocês se usar esse negócio?

- Não, é só... – começou a garota, sem jeito.

Sarah levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Temos medo de a horcrux mudar você, Sarah. – Harry disse. A morena limitou – se a olhar para ele, mas não disse mais nada.

Depois de Harry tirar a horcrux, o clima dentro da barraca se amaciou, e na altura em que Hermione desfazia os feitiços para irem para um lugar que não tivesse dementadores, Harry e Ron não se olhavam mais com raiva, e Sarah pode se aproximar de Harry.

- Posso revezar a horcrux. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Como essa coisa poderia me mudar?

- Desculpa, Sarah. É só que você viveu com os Malfoy por muito tempo, deve ter sido maligna... – começou ele. Mas diante do olhar de indignação dela, limpou a garganta e completou. – Além do mais, quem iria conjurar um patrono se nós usamos a horcrux?

- Ninguém. – Sarah retrucou. – Eu não sei conjurar um patrono.

- O que? – Harry exclamou, arregalando os olhos. Abriu a boca para chamar Ron e Hermione, mas eles já tinham engatado as mãos para aparatar.

Quando a nova floresta apareceu, com o horizonte recortado por casinhas de madeira, Harry virou – se para Sarah imediatamente:

- Como assim não sabe conjurar um patrono?

- Não sei. – respondeu ela, simplesmente. – Nunca soube, ninguém me ensinou.

Hermione andava em círculos ao redor deles, conjurando feitiços de proteção, e Ron descansava sob uma árvore próxima, não escutando a discussão. Harry, completamente alarmado, olhou para Ron e disse, esquecendo da mágoa:

- Temos um problema.

Ron virou – se para ele, empalidecendo.

- Mais dementadores?

- Não. Sarah não sabe conjurar um patrono.

- O que? – Hermione parou na metade do círculo. – Como assim não sabe? Sabe parar a fogo maldito, mas não sabe o patrono?

- Não. Nunca precisei temer dementadores. – Sarah disse, sentando no chão. – Lucius e Narcissa não amam dementadores, mas como eu um dia iria... Bom, nunca precisei temer nenhum deles, então ninguém me ensinou.

- Vou ter que te ensinar, então. – Harry decidiu. – Hermione, vá até o vilarejo buscar comida antes que Ron tenha um acesso, e vou tentando fazer alguma coisa.

Relutante, Hermione terminou os feitiços, armou a barraca e saiu, coberta pela capa, enquanto Harry, Ron e Sarah ficaram para trás. Harry pigarreou, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, na frente de uma Sarah sentada no chão, com o melhor sorriso sarcástico:

- O feitiço do patrono é usado para repelir dementadores, criando um escudo feito de felicidade, que sobrecarrega o dementador, impedindo que ele a atinja. O que você tem que fazer é selecionar uma lembrança feliz, se concentrar nela o máximo que puder e falar o feitiço.

- Que é... – ironizou a garota.

- Expecto Patronum.

- Ok.

- Vamos, levante.

Revirando os olhos, Sarah levantou e puxou a varinha do bolso.

- Tá. Uma lembrança feliz.

- É, pense em alguma coisa que te fez ficar muito feliz. Muito mesmo.

A garota fechou os olhos, pensou por um momento e acenou com a cabeça.

- Pronto.

- Agora mantenha a lembrança viva em você, e diga o feitiço.

- Expecto Patronum!

Nada aconteceu. Sarah abriu os olhos lentamente, olhando esperançosa para Harry.

- Saiu?

- Não. A lembrança não era forte o suficiente. No que você pensou?

- No dia em que fugi da mansão. É, eu não me senti feliz, só com raiva da Narcissa. Deixa eu ver... Ok.

- Tente de novo.

- Expecto Patronum!

Um fiapo de fumaça saiu, e se dispersou rapidamente. Harry suspirou.

- No que você pensou agora?

- Na minha mãe.

O silêncio profundo se seguiu.

- Porque não funcionou, então? – Harry perguntou. – Comigo sempre funciona.

- Deve ser porque quando eu penso na minha mãe, um incêndio aparece na minha mente. Ou a lembrança não é forte. Vou trabalhar nisso.

Quando Hermione chegou com a comida, eles começaram a comer ovos mexidos com torradas, e Harry chamou Sarah, que havia arranjado algumas garrafas de whisky de fogo.

- Querem?

- Onde você arranjou? – perguntou Ron, empolgado por causa da comida.

- Não, obrigada. – Hermione dispensou, indo sentar no sofá.

- Ah, vamos, Hermione. Não tem nada de mais! Quero sim, Sarah.

Sorrindo, Sarah colocou uma dose no copo que Ron estendeu, e depois olhou para Harry.

- Quer?

Harry fitou pensativo a garrafa, depois a comida que Hermione tinha arranjado.

- Acho que não faz mal. Quero um pouco.

Quando os três tinham os copos cheios do líquido fumegante, Sarah ergueu o dela:

- Ao meu patrono deficiente!

Rindo, Ron ergueu o dele:

- Ao meu braço machucado!

Harry quase engasgou com a bebida. Tomado pela sensação de coragem que aquilo proporcionava, disse:

- À cicatriz na minha testa!

Rindo, os três viraram os copos. Ao longe, Harry vagamente se lembrava de Hermione dizendo que eram irresponsáveis, mas entre os risos e conversas, ele mal reparou que seu copo se enchia e esvaziava numa velocidade impressionante. Logo, começaram a fazer brindes cada vez mais estranhos. À toca, aos fantasmas de Hogwarts, aos calções de Merlin, ao coelho morto de Lavender Brown, à Murta que Geme...

A barraca estava cada vez mais brilhante aos olhos de Harry, e uma hora um borrão indicou que ele havia tirado os óculos. Mas isso importa? O ambiente brilhante e borrado começou a fazer Harry rir cada vez mais alto, sendo seguido por Ron e Sarah.

- Quantos copos nós tomamos? – Ron perguntou, quando tudo já estava girando. Sarah deu de ombros.

- Não importa! – e encheu outra vez o copo dos garotos. – Vamos lá, um último brinde!

- O que vai ser agora? Poderíamos brindar ao Snape. Ele é tão legal... – resmungou Harry, completamente inebriado. A garota colocou o dedo nos lábios.

- Shhhhhush! Um brinde... Um brinde ao menino que sobreviveu... E sobreviveu... E sobreviveu outra vez... E mais uma... Ah, vocês me entenderam. E a você, cabeça de tocha. Que saiam várias salamandras de dentro dele!

- E aos dementadores! Que tenham a felicidade de beijar muita gente!

- E a derrota daquele cara careca lá que eu esqueci o nome! – Harry completou, virando mais um copo.

Uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça sussurrou: "Você está bêbado.". E Harry caiu no sono.

XXX

- Harry... Harry? – uma voz distante chamou, batendo os sinos dentro da cabeça de Harry. Completamente tonto, ele abriu os olhos, e alguém colocou seus óculos. O rosto de Hermione entrou em foco, ao mesmo tempo em que uma dor latejante atingiu sua cabeça.

- Onde eu estou?

- Na barraca. Vocês três caíram de bêbados ontem. – respondeu ela em tom de reprovação.

- E onde estão Sarah e Ron?

- Ron acordou há umas três horas, vomitou, e agora dormiu de volta. Sarah está acordada, fazendo vigília.

Assustado, Harry foi até a porta da barraca e encontrou Sarah, com nenhum sinal de dor de cabeça.

- Você não passou mal?

- Passei, mas foi pouco. Estou bem. Senta aqui e toma um chá. Melhora a ressaca.

- Onde acham que podem estar as outras horcruxes? – começou Hermione, mais tarde, quando entraram. Ron estava encolhido numa poltrona, pálido.

Havia inúmeros lugares para uma horcrux estar, e todos foram discutidos naquela noite, até que o jantar chegou, com mais uma briga de Ron e Hermione.

- Como pode apoiar o Ron? – indignou – se Hermione, quando Harry interrompeu:

- Hermione, fica quieta, estou ouvindo alguém!


	15. Chapter 15

**  
A Estrada Escurecida**

- Ginny... A espada. – disse Harry, lentamente, olhando excitado para Hermione.

- Eu sei! – exclamou ela em resposta, procurando o quadro de Fineus na bolsinha de contas. Demorou, mas o bruxo apareceu, e foi vendado por Hermione:

- Obscuro!

- O que está fazendo? – protestaram Sarah e Fineus ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele não pode ver nada que possa contar a Snape. – disse Harry, e a garota foi se sentar, aborrecida, na parte de baixo do beliche, de onde ouviu as perguntas dos garotos e as respostas dadas pelo quadro em completo silêncio, até que Harry virou – se para Ron, que falou ao mesmo tempo em que pingos de chuva caíam na barraca:

- Ah, se lembraram de mim, foi?

- Quê?

- Podem continuar, não quero estragar o seu prazer. – retrucou ele, com frieza.

Sarah revirou os olhos.

- Vão começar...

- Cale a boca, Sarah. – Ron disse, e a garota virou – se para ele, ameaçadora:

- Cale a boca você, Ron. Não parou de reclamar e encher o saco desde que chegou aqui! Se tem alguém que tem que calar a boca aqui, é você. – e saiu da barraca.

A chuva ficava cada vez mais forte, e ela teve que ficar perto da barraca para se proteger dos pingos, enquanto acendia um cigarro. Sentia um certo arrependimento por ter gritado com Ron, mas ele merecera. Depois de um tempo, ouviu a discussão que irrompeu dentro, entre Harry e Ron, e escutou Hermione tentando intervir.

Riu de leve. Pobres Weasley e Granger, desacostumados com o perigo. Teve vontade de entrar e dizer para Ron que se os Weasley estavam aleijados, a culpa era deles, que entraram na guerra, mas parou quando Harry gritou sobre os pais dele. Melhor não intervir. Não ela, que tinha tendência a apelar para maldições em situações assim. As coisas acabariam mal.

- Ele f – f – foi embora! Desaparatou! – escutou a voz de Hermione dizer, entre soluços. Sinal verde.

Discretamente, Sarah entrou na barraca. Hermione estava numa poltrona, chorando, e Harry estava no beliche. Relutante, Sarah chegou perto dele e perguntou:

- Posso subir?

- Aham.

Quando ela chegou ao lado dele, sentou – se à sua frente.

- Ele foi embora?

- Foi. – Harry respondeu. Parecia melancólico e triste, então Sarah disse:

- Quer falar sobre isso?

Surpreso, ele olhou para ela.

- Eu... Eu acho que estamos no caminho certo... Com toda essa história de espada, eu achei que eles fossem ficar felizes. Mas eu já podia ver os dois falando pelas costas, de qualquer modo.

- Só não esperava que ele fosse jogar isso na sua cara? – perguntou Sarah, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É.

- Olha, se te serve de consolo, eu acredito em você. Toda busca se torna injustificada se não tem um pouco de complicação, e ultimamente temos tido bastante sucesso. Relaxe, esse foi só a versão faminta e cansada de Ron falando.

- Mas Hermione...

- Se ela está aqui, é porque ainda acha que vai dar certo. Vamos lá, Prongs, se acalme.

- É, vamos ver se vai dar... Prongs?

- Desculpa. – ela disse, meio constrangida. – Foi meio automático.

- Não tem problema. – Harry respondeu. – Porque Prongs?

- Minha mãe chamava seu pai de Prongs quando falava dele para Remus. Foi só meio... Sei lá.

- Hahaha. Não tem problema. – riu o garoto. – Desculpa ter vendado seu tetra tetra - avô.

Foi a vez de Sarah rir.

- Eu podia falar com ele, um pouco? Quando estávamos no Largo eu li bastante sobre genealogia bruxa, e queria tirar umas dúvidas...

- Pode, mas não tire a venda dele, por favor.

- Ok. Obrigada. – disse ela, se inclinando para saltar do beliche.

- Padfoot? – Harry chamou, sorrindo. Ela se virou para trás.

- Padfoot?

- Era o jeito que meu pai falava do seu. – disse ele, simplesmente. Depois chegou perto de Sarah, até seus narizes encostarem. Sentiu a respiração de Sarah falhar, e a garota paralisar. Com um riso, deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dela. Sem perceber, sentiu seus braços envolverem a cintura da moça, e seus olhos se fixarem nos dela, e depois percorrerem os traços de seu rosto, parando na boca. Tinha os lábios vermelhos, que estavam comprimidos pela tensão.

Os olhos dela piscaram, e o barulho da chuva tomou totalmente os ouvidos de Harry, enquanto uma parte dele sentia seus lábios envolverem os de Sarah, pedindo passagem com a língua. Por um instante, parou para pensar no que estava fazendo, mas o cheiro inebriante dela tomou seus sentidos, e ele não via mais nada, e sua consciência tinha sido reduzida a um zumbido incômodo, como uma mosca insistente.

Então, sentiu duas mãos comprimirem seu peito, e o empurrarem. Ainda meio inebriado, ele se deixou afastar, e abriu os olhos. Sarah estava pálida.

- Não faça mais isso. – disse simplesmente. Não parecia aborrecida, só assustada, e Harry se perguntou se ela estava acostumada com gestos de afeição mais extremos como esse.

XXX

Sarah foi cambaleando até a bolsa de contas de Hermione, que estava largada num canto. Não acreditava que Harry tivesse dado um beijo nela. Meio trêmula, pegou o retrato de Fineus e sua mochila, de onde tirou um envelope, que tinha achado um dia antes do casamento. Estava lacrado, e tinha apenas duas palavras escritas na frente, com uma letra um pouco garranchosa: _Charles Weasley._

Foi até um canto da barraca, longe dos beliches. Deixou o envelope no chão e colocou o quadro de frente para ela:

- Fineus... Senhor... Professor Black?

Nada aconteceu. Aparentemente ele estava mantendo sua promessa de não aparecer mais, mas Sarah não chamava ninguém de 'Senhor' a toa.

- Apareça aqui, imbecil, sou sua parenta.

Como um raio, a figura rabugenta e vendada de Fineus apareceu no fundo mofado do quadro.

- Quem ousa falar comigo?

- Uma Black. E é isso que você vai saber.

- Uma Black? Como com tal educação...

Sarah revirou os olhos, e usou sua melhor voz gentil para dizer:

- Desculpe, Senhor, é que você não aparecia, e uma Black não gosta de ficar esperando.

- OH! Sim. Claro, claro, querida. O que quer?

Ufa, pensou Sarah.

- Um de nós foi embora.

- Foi, é? Ora, não tem fé quem abandona os amigos quando a estrada escurece, sabia?

- Sei. Falei que ele só estava com fome e irritado.

- Pode ser, mas tenha cuidado com gente assim. Famílias com traidores não se mantém unidas. Que nem aquele meu tetra neto. Não seu se ouviu falar nele, Sirius Black.

- Sei quem é. – ela resmungou. Não queria entrar nesse assunto. – Então, desculpe não poder tirar a venda, ordens do chefão. Adeus. – e enfiou o quadro dentro da bolsa, sem escutar outra palavra.

Sirius Black. Esse nome não lhe saia da cabeça ultimamente. Todo mundo que a via falava a mesma coisa. Irritada, pegou o envelope, imaginando porque justamente aquele cara iria escrever para ela. Só haviam conversado algumas vezes na Toca! Confusa, abriu o envelope.

_Sarah, _- começou ele

_Eu sei que parece estranho ver essa carta aqui, mas precisava te dizer de alguma forma. Desde que chegou aqui em casa, achei você fascinante, como um pássaro solitário, que de repente entra numa gaiola cheia de outros pássaros, acostumados a viver junto dos outros. Você é linda, e selvagem ao mesmo tempo, com seus sorrisos contidos, que começam nos cantos de sua boca, seus olhares curiosos aos gestos de afeição mais simples que nós damos. _

_Mais uma vez me desculpe se eu soar inconveniente ou idiota, mas eu não teria coragem de te dizer isso frente a frente. Não sei nem se vai nem ler isso. Espero que sim. _

_Me acho um idiota por amar você. Justo você, Um dragão livre, que poderia cuspir fogo em mim se quisesse. Mas eu amo. Não morra durante essa viagem com Harry. Quero falar com você quando tudo isso terminar._

_Charles._

_P.s: Não sei se alguém te disse, mas me chamam de Charlie._

Sarah não percebeu, mas sorria. Guardou a carta no envelope, e colocou – o dentro da bolsa. Depois, pegou o quadro de Fineus.

- Com licença... Pode me contar mais sobre Sirius Black?

* * *

**Shakinha: **Aqui está, mais um capítulo! Gostei de escrever os brindes estranhos x)


	16. Chapter 16

**  
Uma volta ao começo**

- Sarah? – chamou Harry, na escuridão. Desde o episódio do beijo, os dois estavam distantes um do outro, e Harry se sentia arrependido de ter cedido a um impulso que não existia.

Desde a saída de Ron, ele e Hermione passaram horas a fio pensando em possíveis localidades para horcruxes, enquanto Sarah ficava num canto, fumando silenciosamente. Ocasionalmente, ela dizia alguma coisa para ajudar, mas nunca se envolvia pessoalmente na discussão.

- O que?

Harry chegou perto da garota.

- Desculpa. Eu não queria... Não tive a intenção de beijar você.

- Não tem problema. – respondeu, ela, sorrindo.

Tranquilizado. Ele sentou – se ao seu lado.

- Eu e Hermione estivemos conversando...

- Onde acham que a horcrux está?

- Nós, hum, não sabemos. Mas concordamos que é melhor sairmos daqui e ir para Godric's Hollow, em busca de Bathilda Bagshot.

Sarah levantou a sobrancelha.

- Voltar para Godric's Hollow?

- É... O que acha?

- Perigoso, mas quem liga?

- Vamos sair amanhã...

- Ok. – ela disse displicentemente, antes de puxar outro cigarro do bolso e acendê – lo. Harry franziu a testa, curioso.

- Desde quando você fuma?

- Há algum tempo. Fico relaxada assim.

- Sabe que faz mal?

- Sei, mas viver para sempre nunca foi a minha prioridade.

- Devia ser... Quero que você viva.

Sarah apagou o cigarro no chão.

- Ultimamente muita gente anda querendo que eu viva. Isso é estranho.

Harry riu baixinho.

- Eu imagino. Agora você tem gente que liga para você. Melhor dormir, precisamos da nossa energia máxima amanhã.

Sarah deu de ombros.

- Estou sempre alerta. Boa noite.

Quando Harry subiu no beliche, o quadro de Fineus, emprumado numa cadeira próxima, disse:

- Solitária, eh?

- Talvez. Mas não seria novidade. – Sarah respondeu, acendendo outro cigarro.

- Sabe, me lembro dos gritos na minha casa.

- Gritos? Do quadro da Walburga?

- Não, não. Há muito tempo atrás. Sabe, aquele meu neto...

- Sirius?

- Aham. O próprio. Começou a andar com uns trouxas estranhos, deixou Walburga possessa. Não parava de gritar, aquela maluca. Me lembro de mandar que ela calasse a boca, mas aí o moleque começava a gritar feito louco, e virava uma balbúrdia, até o mais honrado da família dizer para que ficassem quietos.

- Regulus?

- Não, esse aí era um fracassado. Depois tomou jeito, mas nessa época era só um almofadinha esnobe metido a maligno. Não, estou falando do pai, Oreon.

- Oreon?

- Sim. Aquele lá me dava orgulho de ser parente. Homem forte, seguro. Ah, e felizmente o único que conseguia fazer aquela mulher maldita calar a boca. Fazia ela calar a boca e o garoto ficar no lugar dele.

- Eu imagino...

Sarah deitou – se no sofá e olhou o teto de lona. Depois, apagou o cigarro e disse:

- Fineus... Sabe esse seu neto revoltado?

- Sirius?

- Sim. Ele era meu pai. – e dormiu.

**XXX**

No dia seguinte, eles atrasaram para sair da floresta, porque Hermione quis comprar um pouco de comida para o almoço (o que, na situação deles, consistia em ir até a vila, roubar algumas coisas e deixar algum dinheiro no lugar), e depois arrumar a barraca, e depois desmontá – la e retirar os feitiços do lugar.

- Achei que você disse que iríamos sair cedo. – resmungou Sarah para Harry, quando Hermione acabava de desfazer os feitiços, quase no pôr do sol.

- Vamos logo, Hermione... – Harry disse. Sabia que ela atrasava a toda hora, porque esperava que Ron voltasse, mesmo sabendo que ele não sabia mais onde estavam. Depois de acabarem, os três aparataram.

A neve abafou os passos deles, quando passaram pelo já conhecido portal de entrada do vilarejo, ansiosos. Passaram por algumas casas, alegres e iluminadas, festejando o natal. Surpreso, Harry viu Sarah sorrir.

- É Natal. Posso ir até o cemitério enquanto vocês vão até a casa da velha?

- Vamos com você. – Hermione anunciou, esfregando as mãos com frio. – Não podemos nos separar. Mas precisa fazer isso?

- Desculpa. – disse ela, andando em direção ao fim da estrada – é costume.

Quando chegaram ao cemitério, uma conhecida sensação de nostalgia se apoderou de Harry, e o garoto sorriu, olhando para Sarah.

- É estranho voltar com você aqui, Sarah.

- Pois é. – disse a garota, distraída, olhando para as lápides. Quando achou a que queria, se sentou perto dela, e fechou os olhos. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, e chegaram mais perto do túmulo, para ver o nome gravado na pedra.

**Marlene McKinnon**

**Nascida: 16 de Março de 1960. Morte: 25 de Novembro de 1987**

- Sarah... – sussurrou Hermione. Mas a garota não estava escutando. Respirava profundamente, e dizia algumas palavras sem sentido para a lápide. Harry, se lembrando de como Ron e Hermione se dirigiram a ele quando viu o túmulo de seus pais, ajoelhou – se ao lado dela.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a garota, levantando – se e beijando a ponta do dedo indicador. – Feliz Natal, mãe.

Atrás dele, Harry escutou um soluço abafado, e ao virar, viu Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos, sorrindo.

- Porque está chorando? – perguntou, aproveitando a distração de Sarah

- Não achei que ela tivesse esse lado. Será que ela sabe como o pai dela morreu? Oh, Harry, conte a ela...

- Não tenho coragem... Depois eu digo.

- Vamos?

Sarah já havia se levantado por completo, e acenava para os dois. Num gesto de respeito, Harry e Hermione conjuraram duas coroas de flores para ela, e saíram do cemitério.

Quando chegaram à porta da velha casa, Sarah deu um passo para trás.

- Sei que disse que não podíamos nos separar, Hermione, mas prefiro esperar aqui... Posso? É muita gente, capaz da velha morrer de um ataque.

Após revirar os olhos, Hermione acenou com a cabeça, e os dois entraram.

Olhando para a neve, Sarah respirou fundo, sentindo as entranhas congelarem com o frio cortante que fazia. Estava tão perto dela, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. E aquele costuma ficava. Nos últimos três anos, teria de passar no túmulo dela, fosse na páscoa, ou no Natal, mas sempre passava.

Talvez fosse o fato de que se sentia na obrigação de fazer isso, ou pelo simples sentimento de solidão que tinha se instalado naqueles anos de viagem clandestina. Depois da mansão, aquela casa que já não existia mais tinha sido sua casa. Por pouco tempo, mas fora. Sarah fechou os olhos.

Quando tentava lembrar-se de alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse, nada vinha. Ou melhor, vinha. Fogo. Só isso. O som das labaredas, talvez um grito distante, mais nada. Não se lembrava da voz de seu pai, que certamente um dia lhe disse alguma coisa. Não lembrava mais do som da voz de Marlene. Só lembrava-se dos brinquedos, que inutilmente tentou salvar, enquanto escutava gritos desesperados para que ela corresse. Lembrava vagamente de algumas broncas, porque gostava de escorregar pelo corrimão da escada.

Mas essas broncas também aconteciam na mansão, com muito mais frequência, e de um jeito totalmente diferente. Eram frias e irritadas, enquanto as da mãe (pensava assim, pelo menos) eram sorridentes, porém melancólicas.

Lembrava de Remus, indo visitar as duas de vez em quando, escondido. Mas quando tentava lembrar-se das discussões dos dois, pequenos trechos, em uma voz que ela sabia não ser na mãe, diziam coisas como "Regulus" "Liberdade" "Sirius", entre outras palavras e nomes que, embora fizessem sentido, não se encaixavam. E gritos, mais gritos. Lembrava da primeira visita que Remus fizera, por causa do choro. Mas não lembrava o porquê. Só lembrava.

Talvez fosse o seu cérebro, que gostasse de gravar as coisas ruins, apenas para fazê – la sofrer. Sua mente, inebriada por aquele fogo furioso que incendiou a sua vida, gostava de gravar o desespero, choro, mágoa, aflição. Não se lembrava de risos, sorrisos, felicidade ou vitória. Nada que remetesse a isso era relacionado ao seu passado. Pelo menos, ela não se lembrava. Vagamente, sentiu a neve na calça, e percebeu que tinha sentado. Perdida e reflexões.

Se fosse escolher algum momento para lembrar, por causa daquele maldito patrono que tinha que aprender, teria de ser na mansão. Talvez o abraço que ganhou de Bellatrix, em um tempo remoto, quando nenhuma das duas queria matar a outra. Ou o incentivo de Lucius, quando conseguiu ler o texto inteiro em Frances. Mas aquilo não era forte. Não o suficiente. Do abraço ela mal se lembrava, mas ouvia claramente a voz de Bella, anormalmente gentil, sussurrar em seu ouvido:

"Você é o nosso futuro, menina. E um dia, vamos todos obedecer você."

Mas ela tinha uma casa. Um lugar onde ficar sozinha não era um martírio. Um lugar onde podia descansar, sem preocupações...

Um barulho dentro da casa despertou – a. Correndo, ela chegou até a porta, arrombou – a e subiu a escada correndo. Dentro de um dos quartos do segundo andar, Hermione lutava para tirar Harry, que estava inconsciente, do aperto de Nagini. Sem pensar duas vezes, atirou uma maldição na cobra, que afrouxou seu aperto e, segurando a mão de Hermione e Harry, aparatou para o lugar onde quisera estar fazia alguns minutos.

Quando abriu os olhos, sentiu o cheiro característico do beco escuro, e rapidamente levitou Harry, olhando para Hermione, que estava paralisada de medo e nervosismo.

- O – onde estamos, Sarah?

- Na minha casa. – respondeu ela, tirando do bolso uma chave.

Subiram as escadas de metal, Hermione fingindo que carregava Harry, e Sarah abriu a porta. Sorrindo, ela viu Hermione colocar Harry no sofá. Oh, pensou. Em casa.


	17. Chapter 17

**  
A História da Princesa**

**_ Parte I_**

- Você mora aqui? – perguntou Hermione, enquanto media novamente a temperatura de Harry. A outra limitou – se a acenar com a cabeça, enquanto vasculhava os armários da cozinha. Hermione se virou para conferir o número, que estava normal, quando Sarah disse:

- Ele vai ficar bem. Vou pegar comida para a gente. Não tem nada nos armários. Cuide dele, porque eu vou demorar um pouco, mas não se preocupe. Odeio andar com a moto no chão, mas pelo menos entre os trouxas a gente se camufla um pouco. – completou, num resmungo.

Após alguns minutos, Harry acordou, assustado, e encarou Hermione:

- Onde estamos?

- Na casa de Sarah... Ela trouxe a gente aqui depois do ataque...

Confuso, ele ergueu – se, olhando as paredes nuas do apartamento, se distraindo por um momento do que vira na casa. O lugar era simples e antigo, e parecia ter sido habitado a pouco, pois algumas coisas dos antigos donos como porta retratos e algumas roupas estavam socados dentro de um armário num canto, e havia estilhaços de vidro perto das portas de outros armários, embora o lugar fosse confortavelmente perto da civilização. Estava parado, mergulhado na análise do lugar, quando um discreto brilho perolado atraiu sua atenção. Era mágico, e vinha de dentro de um armário entreaberto.

Curioso, fez sinal para que Hermione o seguisse, e foi até lá, abrindo a porta. Dentro havia apenas uma bacia de pedra, com inscrições familiares. Uma penseira. Hermione soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Achei que fosse necessária uma autorização para ter uma penseira!

- Acho que Sarah não é do tipo de pessoa que iria ao ministério para perguntar se poderia ter uma... – riu Harry. Estava feliz por ter encontrado a penseira dela, e mais feliz ainda que o objeto existisse. Era como achar o diário de uma pessoa completamente desconhecida, que esconde tantos segredos quanto sua identidade.

- Vamos ver. – disse, virando – se para Hermione, que fez uma cara preocupada.

- Ah, isso seria errado...

- Por favor, Hermione... Preciso ver...

Relutante, ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas disse:

- Não sei entrar em penseiras, Harry...

- Não se preocupe, é só segurar a minha mão. – tranquilizou – a o garoto. Mais uma fez, Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e pegou a mão dele, que foi inclinando a cabeça em direção à borda da bacia, para dentro daquela substância nem líquida nem gasosa...

Rapidamente, tudo girou, e ele se sentiu nostálgico ao lembrar-se de quantas vezes fizera aquilo com Dumbledore quando não tinha consciência do que tinha de fazer para destruir Voldemort...

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando seus pés atingiram o piso sólido de madeira, e ele virou para Hermione. A garota estava completamente extasiada e surpresa, e Harry se sentiu aliviado por ver que ela estava bem.

- Harry... – ela disse, olhando em volta.

Estavam no apartamento, muito mais decorado e conservado. No lugar das paredes nuas e sem vida, tinham quadros e porta retratos, de alunos de Hogwarts sorridentes, flâmulas e títulos da grifinória, e até de cães. Harry chegou perto do sofá onde minutos antes estivera deitado, e viu que estava limpo e bem arrumado, com mantas coloridas, apesar do tempo cinzento que a janela mostrava. Harry ouviu um barulho na porta, e virou – se rapidamente.

- Bem – Vinda, Sarah! – gritou uma voz masculina jovial, e Harry, sorrindo emocionado, viu Sirius, jovem e bonitão, entrar na casa, segurando uma bolsa roxa.

- Harry! Marlene... – ele ouviu Hermione exclamar, sem necessidade. Logo atrás dele, entrou uma das mulheres mais bonitas que Harry já vira. Seus cabelos muito pretos desciam pelas costas em ondas brilhantes, e embora parecesse cansada, seus olhos azuis brilhavam, enquanto ela sorria divertida.

- Me ajuda aqui, Sirius! – ela riu, segurando uma trouxinha no colo, que Harry percebeu ser Sarah. Como sabia que não iria ser visto nem sentido, chegou perto dela, e olhou pelas suas costas. Dentro da trouxinha, um bebê de olhos cinzentos encarava o local, cheio de curiosidade, e espirrou quando a mãe deu – lhe um beijo estalado na testa.

- Pronto. Vem cá, Lene! – gritou Sirius, sentado no sofá, como um soldado. Marlene riu, mostrando os dentes muito brancos para ele.

- Céus, você vai matar o nosso bebê... – e entregou Sarah para ele, que aninhou a menina em seu colo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Olha para ela... Ela é muito pequena, como vou fazer se perder no meio da casa? – disse ele, confuso. A mulher revirou os olhos.

- É, Sirius, tenho medo que você esqueça um bebê vivo debaixo da pia do banheiro. Vou lavar umas mantinhas que Lily me deu de presente e já volto. Pode não afogar Sarah na sua baba?

- Posso tentar. – Sirius respondeu, sorrindo. Harry nunca o vira daquele jeito, feliz. Mas antes que a mulher passasse do portal da cozinha, ele aparatou, segurando o bebê, para frente dela, bloqueando o caminho.

- O que você quer? – ela disse, um pouco aborrecida.

- Dizer que eu te amo. – ele sussurrou, beijando – lhe os lábios. – Vou fazer carinho na minha filhotinha, com licença.

Passaram – se alguns minutos, em que Sirius colocava e tirava Sarah do berço sem parar, e Harry viu que Hermione sorria, olhando para todos os movimentos desajeitados, porém carinhosos, que Sirius fazia.

Num segundo, entre uma brincadeira e outra, a cena mudou. Dessa vez, Sarah estava maior, deitada no berço, e Sirius se encontrava sentado no sofá, ansioso. Roia as unhas ocasionalmente, e parecia estar com os olhos colados na porta, que se abriu com um barulho surdo, dando passagem a uma Marlene desesperada. A mulher parecia inconsolável, e Sirius levantou – se rapidamente, abraçando – a com força.

- Eu vi, Sirius... Eu vi... – ela chorava, enquanto Sirius passava as mãos em seus cabelos. – Os três, Sirius. Mortos! Sirius, eu não tenho mais ninguém! Moody disse que vai me esconder, depois desse enterro, e Lily disse que ficou muito preocupada, achando que eu tinha morrido, mas você não estava aqui, então eu fiquei cuidando da Sarah e não fui visitá – los e...

O choro dela enchia o lugar, e Harry viu que, atrás daquela felicidade, existia o sofrimento da guerra. Atrás dele, Hermione exclamou:

- Então foi por isso que ela sobreviveu ao massacre, Harry! Sarah salvou a mãe dela de ser morta...

Mas não tiveram tempo para pensar mais. A cena mudou outra vez, e dessa vez, Harry se viu ao lado de Hermione, em frente ao chalé de seus pais, que aparecia aos poucos na escuridão. Quando olhou para o lado, viu dois vultos despirem as capas, e revelarem Sirius e Marlene, ela segurando Sarah no colo, com pouco mais de um ano. Os dois foram até a porta lentamente, mas Harry percebeu que o clima não era triste, ou perigoso. Sirius sorriu para Marlene e bateu na porta, fazendo as batidas formarem uma música que era vagamente conhecida de Harry.

Atrás da porta, ele escutou uma voz masculina gritar:

- Quem é?

E, mais distante, uma voz feminina respondeu:

- Quem você pensa que é? Eu acho que Voldemort não tocaria o hino nacional na nossa porta, não é?

Harry começou a rir, nem ele sabia por que ao certo. Escutar a ironia e a voz dos pais ao mesmo tempo simplesmente surtiu esse efeito nele. E pelo jeito, Sirius e Marlene também acharam, porque caíram na risada, enquanto a porta abria, revelando um homem idêntico a Harry, que revirava os olhos.

- Da próxima vez toque uma música melhor. Como vai, Padfoot? – e puxou Sirius para um abraço apertado, enquanto dizia:

- Você me deve uma visita, seu idiota. Vamos entrando, quero ver se a sua pirralha cresceu tanto quando o meu. Aliás, acertou no presente. Curti a vassourinha até, colega.

Rindo, os dois entraram na casa, sendo seguidos de perto por Harry e Hermione, que riam um para o outro.

Quando entraram na sala de estar, Lily chegou, carregando uma versão bebê de Harry, que ria alto, quando a mãe fazia – lhe cócegas na barriga.

- Olha para ele! – Marlene exclamou. – Gente, esse moleque vai te dar trabalho, Lily.

- E eu digo o mesmo! James, olha para a Sarah! Ah, Lene, coloque ela no cercadinho.

Sorridente, a morena cuidadosamente colocou o bebê dentro do cercado, que tinha alguns brinquedos dentro. E Lily, logo em seguida, colocou Harry junto dela, afagando os cabelos dele e dizendo, suavemente:

- Harry, essa é a Sarah.

Os dois bebês se olharam por um segundo, e depois Harry engatinhou desajeitado até uma bola de plástico, que era parecida com uma mini goles, e atirou – a na direção de Sarah, que pegou o objeto.

- Awn! Que coisinha mais linda! Jim! Pega a câmera! - exclamou Lily, feliz. Rindo e revirando os olhos, James subiu as escadas correndo, e logo voltou, trazendo uma câmera.

E então Harry viu, como num filme, James e Sirius indo postar – se perto do cercadinho, sorrindo radiantes, igual à foto que ele dera a Sarah. A foto que mais tarde ficaria na sala de estar dos Potter, guardada até que aquele bebê animado da foto viesse buscá – la e, tal como fizera com a goles de plástico, passasse para o outro bebê, solitário.

Lily e Marlene sorriam, enquanto a ruiva se posicionava para tirar a foto. Depois do clique, Sirius pegou Harry no colo, e James fez o mesmo com Sarah, se entreolhando.

- Eis os novos marotos, Prongs. – Sirius anunciou, mas Lily cortou:

- O meu filho será um santo em Hogwarts, Sirius, Cale a boca.

O que Sirius respondeu os dois nunca saberiam, pois a cena mudou. O lugar era o mesmo, mas o clima, totalmente diferente. Agora o grupo contava com dois membros novos: Peter e Remus. Lily e Marlene choravam silenciosamente, abraçadas.

- Eu... A Dorcas... – Remus balbuciou. Peter não chorava, e Harry teve ganas de bater nele. Os dois bebês, alheios ao sofrimento, brincavam dentro do cercadinho.

- Lily... Vai ficar tudo bem... – James tentava dizer, mas a mulher não escutava. Num instante, porém, ela levantou, os olhos vermelhos fixados no marido, suplicantes.

- Me prometa, James... Me prometa que vai ficar tudo bem... Eu não ia suportar perder mais ninguém...

- Eu... Eu prometo. Nunca vou deixar nada acontecer. Nenhum de nós vai morrer.

A cena mudou mais uma vez. Agora, o apartamento era o cenário novamente, e Marlene segurava Sarah nos braços, enquanto escutava Remus gritar com ela. Harry nunca vira o ex – professor tão furioso assim. Estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos de chorar, mas sua voz estava carregada de ódio:

- SIRIUS TRAIU JAMES E LILY, MARLENE! NÃO QUER VER ISSO? ELE SEMPRE ESTEVE LÁ, ENGANOU A TODOS! E NÃO MATOU SÓ OS DOIS, MATOU PETER TAMBÉM!

- Remus, por favor... Eu tenho certeza de que não foi ele, Remus!

Marlene tentava fazer Sarah dormir, mas não conseguia, porque seu corpo se sacudia com os soluços. Harry queria fazer Remus parar de gritar. Não via que a mulher estava sofrendo? Porque não deixava que ela colocasse a filha para dormir, ao menos? Mas ele não parava, e parecia que as súplicas da mulher só faziam sua raiva aumentar.

- É BOM QUE APODREÇA EM AZKABAN PELO QUE FEZ! NÃO VENHA DEFENDÊ – LO, MARLENE! ELE NÃO SABE O QUE FEZ, É? ENTÃO AS PESSOAS QUE O VIRAM MATANDO PETER ESTÃO ENGANADAS?

- Eu... Eu...

- ESTÃO? SABE, MARLENE? VENHA FALAR COMIGO QUANDO SEUS OLHOS ESTIVEREM ABERTOS! – E saiu do lugar, furioso, batendo a porta.

Marlene, que desistira de segurar Sarah, colocou o bebê no berço, e sentou na cama, chorando. No berço, a garotinha olhava para ela, confusa.

Rapidamente, a cena mudou de novo. Agora não estavam e nenhum lugar conhecido, mas numa casa. Na parede da sala, onde Hermione e Harry tinham aparecido, várias fotografias de uma menina de cinco anos correndo e brincando denunciavam a passagem dos anos.

Então, um toque na porta chamou a atenção, e Marlene desceu as escadas. Estava mais magra, com o rosto abatido e pálido. Parecia cansada, e nervosa. Abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos. Remus estava parado no portal, constrangido.

- Desculpa aparecer do nada, Lene... Eu vim pedir desculpas e ver como Sarah está.

Marlene olhou – o com tristeza.

- Depois de três anos? Ainda bem que me encontrou viva para pedir desculpas. – respondeu com sarcasmo, mas deixou o homem entrar.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou Remus, ansioso. Marlene sorriu levemente.

- Sarah, meu amor! Desça aqui!

O barulho no topo da escada foi aumentando, até que uma menininha de cabelos curtos chegou, vestindo um macacão vermelho e um cachecol da grifinória.

- Já definiu a casa dela em Hogwarts, Lene? – perguntou Remus, sorrindo para a menininha.

- Ela pegou isso das minhas coisas e quis ficar. – Marlene respondeu, olhando a garotinha, que perguntou, com a voz fina:

- Quem é, mãe?

- É o Remus, amigo do papai e da mamãe. Diga oi pra ele.

- Oi. – disse a garota, timidamente. Harry se surpreendeu que aquela menininha tão meiga um dia fosse se tornar a jovem que ele convivera por tantos meses, fria, escondida em fumaça.

Remus sorriu, e tirou um pequeno pacote do bolso, entregando – o para Sarah. Quando ela pegou o embrulho na mão, este se expandiu, revelando ser muito maior. A garota soltou uma gargalhada, e correu para a sala, derrapando perto do sofá. Enquanto abria o presente, Marlene começou a conversar com Remus:

- Os Black me mandaram uma carta esses dias. Nem sei como descobriram que estou aqui, Remus...

- Como assim?

- É... Eles querem a Sarah, Remus... – e os olhos da mulher se encheram de lágrimas. – Eles querem o meu anjo, Remus!

- Calma, vem aqui... – Remus disse, levando – a até a cozinha. Como a memória era de Sarah, Harry e Hermione se limitaram a escutar a conversa da sala, onde a menina, embora focada no cão de pelúcia, escutava tudo.

- Eles disseram que a minha família é nobre, e os Black também são... E mais alguma coisa sobre proteger a linhagem... Ah, Remus! Eu não sei o que vou fazer se eles levarem a Sarah! Ela é a única coisa que me resta...

Passos aleatórios denunciaram que Remus estava andando de um lado para o outro.

- Você é corajosa, Lene. O que eles poderiam fazer, sem atrair suspeita? Está segura aqui, por enquanto. Agora se acalme.

- Não tenho dormido à noite, Remus. Fico a espreita, caso eles cheguem para roubar a minha menina de mim... Se pelo menos Sirius estivesse aqui, eu ficaria segura... Mas não tenho ninguém... Voldemort destruiu tudo, me tirou tudo que eu tinha. Meu marido, meus pais, meu irmão...

- Você tem a mim. Vou começar a vir aqui com mais frequência. Eu prometo.

- E esses imbecis da família do Sirius, quem pensam que são? Nem nome de gente eles tem! Regulus, coisa ridícula. Bellatrix...

A porta da cozinha se abriu, e Harry viu Remus andando até Sarah, que acariciava o cachorro. Quando viu o animal, Marlene empalideceu mais, se era possível. Sua pele se assemelhava a cera sólida, e ela encarava o cão com profunda aversão, que ela disfarçou com um sorriso bondoso para a filha:

- E o que nós dizemos quando alguém nos dá um presente?

- Obrigada, tio Remus.

- Pode me chamar de Moony, anjinho. – ele disse, gentilmente. Sarah deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

Pelo jeito, Remus cumprira sua promessa, porque quando a lembrança foi substituída por outra, ele era emoldurado pela porta novamente, e Marlene, um pouco menos cansada, sorria para ele.

- Que bom que veio, Remus. Sarah! Tio Remus está aqui!

Com um assovio, uma Sarah mais velha, agora usando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, desceu a escada pelo corrimão, latindo e carregando o cão de pelúcia numa mão.

- Hey, Moony! – ela disse, jovialmente. Remus olhou para Marlene, que disse, num tom melancólico:

- A cada dia ela me parece mais com um fantasma de sete anos de Sirius, me seguido pela casa, latindo para me incomodar, trazendo esse bicho fedido para a mesa...

- O nome dele é Regulus, mãe! Ela não consegue chamar o Regulus pelo nome, Moony. – disse a garota, com um sorriso.

Remus retribuiu o sorriso e disse:

- Pois é... Vai fazer o que agora?

- Haha, escutar quadribol. Aliás, cadê o rádio, mãe?

- Está na cozinha, querida. – Marlene respondeu.

- Obrigada! – exclamou a garotinha, e correu para a cozinha, de onde voltou ao som de um locutor de quadribol, narrando o primeiro ponto da Espanha contra a Suécia.

Como um raio, o ambiente ficou escuro, e Hermione e Harry se entreolharam. A cena mudara novamente, e dessa vez, Marlene estava séria.

- Quem é? – perguntou, nervosa.

- Abra a porta, Mckinnon. – escutou – se uma voz fria e autoritária. Trêmula, Marlene abriu, dando passagem a Narcissa Malfoy. A loira usava um terninho verde esmeralda, e parecia mais do que nunca ter comido palha fede. Harry sentiu pena de Marlene, que parecia ter diminuído sob o olhar da outra mulher.

- O que você quer?

- Vim falar da menina.

O rosto de Marlene empalideceu, tal como quando vira o cão.

- Sarah está dormindo.

- Por isso vim a essa hora. Olha, Marlene, agradecemos seus cuidados com ela durante esses anos, mas achamos que já está na hora dela aprender coisas que sejam adequados com a sua posição.

- Que posição? – a voz de Marlene parecia ter se tornado mais enérgica.

- De uma das descendentes sangue puro dos Black, _querida_. – Narcissa disse, em tom de tédio. – Ela precisa começar a aprender francês, bons modos, genealogia...

- Vá embora, Narcissa. – Marlene retrucou, em tom ácido.

- Não vai entregá – la por bem?

- Nunca entregaria a única lembrança que tenho do meu marido, Narcissa. Vão ter que passar por mim antes de encostar nela.

- Bom. – a loira respondeu, dando de ombros. – Que seja feita a **sua** vontade.

Algo naquela frase fez o coração de Harry congelar, e ele quase saltou de susto quando Hermione apontou para a escada, onde Sarah espreitava a conversa, sem olhar para baixo. Rapidamente, tudo ficou escuro. Assustado, Harry tateou em busca da mão de Hermione, mas as luzes acenderam, revelando um quartinho simples de criança. Alguns bichos de pelúcia espalhados pelo chão abriam caminho até o vulto da pequena Sarah, ajoelhada na cama, vendo vultos de capa passarem perto de sua casa.

De repente, ela escuta um grito, vindo do andar de baixo, junto com o cheiro de fumaça. Oh, deus, Harry pensou. Vai começar.

- SARAH! – escutou – se a voz de Marlene gritar em desespero do andar debaixo, e Sarah tentou pegar Regulus e outros brinquedos antes de descer, mas não teve tempo. Outro grito:

- SARAH, VEM!

Assustada e trêmula, a menininha olhou confusa para os lados, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Mãe? Mãe? Onde você tá? – gritava ela para a fumaça, tateando. Hermione tentou correr na direção dela, mas Harry agarrou o pulso da amiga.

- Não adianta, Hermione.

- Mas Harry! Olha para ela!

Harry seguiu Sarah de perto, até que ela conseguiu descer para o primeiro andar, onde Marlene, desesperada, abraçou-a.

- Meu anjo!

- Mãe, o que tá acontecendo? Porque tem fogo na casa?

- Meu amor, preciso que você faça um favor para a mamãe... – disse Marlene rapidamente, segurando a filha pelos ombros. – Corra. Corra o mais rápido que puder até o lado de fora da casa, que eu vou seguir você, ok?

- Tá... – Sarah respondeu, e saiu correndo. Harry podia sentir o medo da criança, que só via as chamas consumindo as fotografias de seus pais, as roupas largadas na lavanderia, os pratos, tudo. Num segundo, ela olhou para trás, mas Marlene não a seguia. Hermione cutucou o braço de Harry, e os dois viram, completamente impotentes, dois vultos encapuzados aparecerem, e prenderem Marlene dentro da sala. O grito da mulher ecoou pela cabeça de Harry, e ele sentiu que nunca mais poderia esquecê – lo.

Sarah seguiu para o lado de fora, e no terror do momento, topou de frente com um par de pernas brancas. Narcissa Malfoy abaixou – se na altura dela e perguntou, bondosamente:

- Sarah? É você?

Mas a menina não respondeu, só começou a pular e dizer:

- A minha mãe! Ela ainda tá lá dentro, senhora!

- Eu sei, querida, eu sei. Chamei por socorro, eu juro! – Narcissa continuou, falsamente, mas Sarah não percebeu. Discretamente, a mulher puxou a varinha, e olhou nos olhos da menina, dizendo:

- Vamos, querida. Eles estão salvando a sua mãe... Agora descanse e durma. _Durma_.

E então, tudo apagou novamente.


	18. Chapter 18

**A História da Princesa**

_Parte II_

Harry pensou que tinha acabado, mas ao invés de ver o apartamento, viu um quarto de pedra entrar em foco. Grandes cortinas de veludo negro emolduravam as janelas, e numa cama de dossel, Sarah se encontrava deitada, olhando para os lados. Como se tivesse levado um choque, ela ergueu – se para ver a porta, que se abria dando passagem a Dobby, que trazia uma bandeja.

- Olá, pequenina. Dobby trouxe uma comida para você.

- Onde está a minha mãe? – a garotinha perguntou

- A Senhora Malfoy vai vir falar com a senhorita. – respondeu o elfo, colocando a bandeja em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama e saindo em seguida. Pouco tempo depois, Narcissa entrou, acompanhada de Bellatrix. A morena estava como Harry nunca tinha visto. Jovem, corada e bonita. Claro que não havia sido presa, pensou ele. O ministério devia estar caçando a ela e o marido ainda.

- Onde está a minha mãe? – Sarah perguntou novamente, e as irmãs se sentaram ao seu lado.

- Nossos amigos tentaram salvá - la, querida. – Narcissa explicou, e Bellatrix fez sua melhor cara de tristeza.

- Mas não conseguiram... Então nos seus últimos segundos de vida ela disse que era para a gente cuidar de você. – terminou ela.

Sarah arregalou os olhos, e as duas orbes cinzentas se encheram de lágrimas.

- E o meu pai?

- Ele não pode ficar com você. – Bellatrix disse cortante. Depois, percebendo que a menina iria mesmo começar a chorar, puxou – a para perto dela, e enxugou as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos. – Vamos, querida. Pare de chorar. Uma Black nunca chora, por mais que esteja triste.

- Não? – perguntou a garotinha, e Bellatrix sorriu para ela. Por mais que detestasse a bruxa com todo o coração, Harry não pode deixar de notas que o olhar terno dela para Sarah era verdadeiro, como se ela sentisse esperança naquela menina chorosa que se aninhava e seu peito.

- Bom, daremos um tempo para que você se adapte aqui. Mas semana que vem começarão suas aulas. Gosta de estudar? – Narcissa perguntou, e Sarah afastou a cabeça de Bellatrix e disse:

- Minha mãe me ensinou a ler e a fazer contas, e eu gostava.

- Bom, conosco você estudará bons modos, genealogia bruxa e francês, pelo menos por enquanto. Depois pensaremos em mais alguma coisa. Bella, vai ficar aqui? – perguntou, quando ela se levantou e a irmã continuou ali, afagando a menina.

- Vou. Não posso sair mesmo. – respondeu ela, e quando Narcissa saiu, ela levantou o queixo de Sarah com a mão e disse:

- Você é a esperança, menininha.

- Sou? Por quê?

- Porque você é poderosa. Tem o sangue mais puro que muitos de nós.

- Minha mãe diz que o sangue não importa num bruxo.

- Sua mãe morreu agora. E eu digo que importa sim, porque quanto mais puro for o sangue, mais poder o bruxo tem. Entendeu?

- Sim.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, enquanto a cena mudava, para o escritório da mansão dos Malfoy, onde Lucius encarava Sarah, agora vestida com um vestido preto enfeitado de veludo vermelho, e usava duas marias – chiquinhas.

- Bom, hoje vou dizer a você o que irá aprender comigo. Primeiro, francês, que é, depois do Inglês, a língua mais falada entre nós, puros sangues. Depois, vai aprender a ter reflexos, porque na vida real não vai existir segunda chance se for atingida por uma maldição. Depois, vou levá – la para conhecer os lugares mais importantes, e por fim, vai aprender sobre genealogia bruxa, para dar valor ao que circula nas suas veias. Alguma pergunta?

- Não. – respondeu a garotinha, assustada.

- Então vamos começar com os lugares. Me siga.

A curiosidade de Harry atingiu seu auge quando eles seguiram, Lucius e Sarah pelos corredores da grande e imponente mansão dos Malfoy, em direção a uma grande porta, quando um menino da mesma idade de Sarah, com os cabelos louros bagunçados por causa da corrida, atravessou o caminho deles. Lucius estreitou os olhos.

- Draco, menino. Venha cá.

O garotinho olhou para Sarah, como se não estivesse acostumado a ver meninas da sua idade. Atrás dele, derraparam Crabbe e Goyle, parecendo duas bolas de basquete que sabiam andar.

- Esta é Sarah, e ela passará a morar aqui conosco. Diga olá para ela, como um cavalheiro que um dia eu espero que você consiga se tornar.

Meio a contragosto, o garoto inclinou a cabeça, sendo imitado pelos desajeitados Crabbe e Goyle, que logo depois saíram correndo.

- Este é meu filho, Draco. Ele é herdeiro dos Malfoy, assim como você é dos Black. – explicou Lucius, e Sarah inclinou a cabeça para o lado, para tentar ver Draco, mas ele já tinha saído correndo pela propriedade.

Quando chegaram à grande sala de estar dos Black, Lucius pegou um pouco de pó de flu.

- Primeira parada: Beco Diagonal e Travessa do Tranco.

Num segundo os dois saíram rodopiando na lareira da Borgin e Burkes, e Harry sentiu um incômodo aperto no estômago. Lucius começou a guiar Sarah pela loja.

- Aqui você conseguirá tudo que no mercado... Normal, você não consegue. E seguindo por ali estão lojas de roupas e acessórios que Narcissa irá te mostrar mais tarde. Como este é um passeio rápido, não vou me demorar aqui. Mais tarde você conhecerá melhor o lugar. Agora me siga. Vamos para Azkaban.

Sarah paralisou.

- Mas... Mas eu achei que...

- Tenho permissão especial do ministro.

- Minha mãe disse que crianças não podem...

- Esqueça a sua mãe.

A cena mudou novamente. Os resmungos e alguns gritos de Azkaban chegaram aos ouvidos de Harry e Hermione, que estremeceram. Sarah virou para Lucius, os olhos brilhando:

- Viemos ver o meu pai?

- Não. – respondeu ele, frio. – Viemos ver o que te espera se você falhar. Aqui jaz toda a escória do mundo bruxo, Sarah. Se vier parar aqui, significa que falhou.

- Mas Tia Bella disse que se ela sair de casa, vem para cá...

- São acusações injustas contra ela, então tem de se esconder.

- Ah... Tio... Tio Lucius... – a menina começou a resmungar, conforme iam chegando perto dos dementadores, e então com um suspiro, ela desmaiou.

Outra cena tomou o lugar dela. Lucius e Sarah estavam nos jardins, e ela ia praticando posições de duelo com a varinha de Lucius, enquanto ele dizia, em francês:

- Se battre! Protéger! Malédiction! Ataque! Defesa! Maldição! Vamos, garota! Mais rápido!

Tão rápido quanto veio, a cena foi embora, e Narcissa apareceu na cozinha, com vários talheres, copos e pratos.

- Este aqui você usa para comer carne, este você usa para cortar legumes...

E mais outra foi substituída. Sarah estava maior agora, com quase onze anos pelo que Harry via. Tinha as mãos amarradas às costas, e uma venda nos olhos. Lucius tinha uma pilha de pequenas pedrinhas ao seu lado e levitava uma delas com a varinha, gritando:

- Vamos lá, Sarah! Você consegue sentir o que das pedrinhas?

- O vento. – sussurrou a menina. – Consigo sentir o vento que elas fazem.

- Então use isso a seu favor. Primeiro, desfaça as amarras.

Com um movimento rápido das mãos, Sarah começou a afrouxar o nó, até que ele escorregasse pelos seus pulsos. Mas antes que pudesse se preparar, a primeira pedrinha voou em sua direção, acertando a menina na nuca.

- Ai! – ela reclamou, mas outra pedra, lançada por Lucius, acertou suas costas.

- Vamos, garota! Sente o vento, não sente? Não sabe se desviar?

Com os dentes cerrados, Sarah pulou para o lado, e outra pedrinha passou por ela, atingindo a grama.

- Isso! – gritou Lucius. – ISSO!

Harry começou a se sentir enojado quando a cena mudou. Aquilo era treinar alguém para ser um comensal, na opinião dele. Dessa vez, ele viu uma cena conhecida: a seleção em Hogwarts.

- Hey, Sarah! – chamou Draco, cutucando as costas da menina. Os cabelos dela batiam na metade das costas, e estavam soltos.

- O que você quer, seu idiota?

- Vim dizer que os meus amigos querem conhecer você

- Para que? Querem morrer antes do tempo? Diga pra eles ficarem longe de mim, Draco.

- Olha! Harry Potter! – interrompeu o menino, apontando para Harry e Ron, que conversavam na fila. Hermione sorriu ao lado de Harry, que estava compenetrado, olhando a cena:

- Não vai cumprimentá – lo? – Draco perguntou para Sarah ansiosamente.

- Claro, estou indo me jogar aos pés daquele garoto agora mesmo, Draco. – respondeu ela, sarcasticamente. – Vá você, se quiser. Não vim para Hogwarts para fazer amigos.

- Você vai acabar sozinha.

- Prefiro ficar sozinha a andar com esse bando de retardados que você chama de amigos. Parkinson já tentou te morder? Ouvi falar que buldogues são particularmente violentos...

- Idiota. – riu Draco, e foi falar com Harry. – Vejo você na Lufa – Lufa!

Irritada, Sarah estreitou os olhos para ele. Harry podia ler nos olhos dela a casa para onde ela desejava ir. O olhar dela faiscava ao olhar para a grande cobra prateada que se estendia em flâmulas pelo salão principal. Quando a fila começou a andar, Harry podia sentir o coração bater fortemente. E mal percebeu que, naquela época estava tão distraído com seu espanto com a magia que não reparou quando a Professora McGonnagal chamou:

- Ellis, Sarah!

Sarah deu um passo à frente, ansiosa. Quando o chapéu foi colocado na sua cabeça, demorou um tempo, pensando. O rosto de Sarah, antes corado de felicidade, se tornou tão pálido quando uma folha de papel quando o chapéu anunciou ao salão:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Desesperada e confusa, Sarah recebeu os aplausos da mesa da grifinória, e foi se sentar bem na ponta, longe de todos. Harry e Hermione seguiram – na, e viram que ela mal tocou na comida, preferindo encarar o vazio. Quando Draco foi escolhido para a Sonserina, ela soltou um soluço e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

A lembrança mudou, e dessa vez a frase gigantesca que anunciava a chegada do herdeiro de sonserina brilhava com sangue na parede, enquanto Draco dizia: "Vocês serão os próximos, sangues ruins!"

Quando a multidão começou a se dispersar, um braço puxou Draco para um canto, e socou o garoto numa parede de pedra.

- Você perdeu a cabeça? – a voz fina, porém ameaçadora de Sarah sussurrou. – Perdeu, foi?

- Não vê, é o começo de uma nova era...

- Nova o caramba, idiota. Quer que Potter e os seguidores dele pensem que é você? Seu pai vai arrancar sua cabeça por isso, e eu vou rir quando ele fizer isso. – e bufando, saiu rapidamente.

Voltaram à mansão, e Harry percebeu que Sarah agora tinha treze anos. Os Malfoy e ela estavam, sentados numa grande mesa, e Lucius lia o Profeta Diário, onde uma grande foto de Sirius ilustrava a primeira página.

- Seu pai conseguiu fugir de Azkaban. – ele comentou, num tom malicioso. Sarah baixou a xícara em que tomava, e olhou friamente para ele:

- Eu vi.

- O que acha?

- Que ele é bem esperto. Nem Bellatrix fugiu de Azkaban...

- Pretende procurá – lo? – Narcissa disse, fixando o olhar na garota.

- Não. Minha família agora são vocês. – respondeu, dando de ombros. Quando se levantou, foi até o quarto, e deitou – se na cama, encarando o teto.

Voltaram a Hogwarts, e Harry teve a sensação de que, desde que saíra da mansão, Sarah andara colocando vagas memórias na penseira. Dessa vez,no meio da noite, Sarah se ajoelhava perto do lago, e um sereia dizia algo para ela, quando um centauro chegou:

- O que faz aqui, menina Black?

- Oh, oi, Agouro. – respondeu a garota, vagamente. A sereia, assustada, mergulhou no lago novamente. – Krishna me disse que vão pegar o garoto Weasley para o lago. Haha, Potter vai ter um ataque. – riu ela. Agouro pateou o chão.

- Você não deve se arriscar, filhote de gente. Marte está ficando cada dia mais vermelho.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, achando que Sarah iria responder algo igualmente filosófico, quando a garota levantou – se e riu:

- Você precisa de uns óculos, Agouro. Não consegue enxergar nada além de Marte.

O centauro revirou os olhos.

- Sempre fazendo piadinhas sem graça, Black. Cuidado, ou elas vão te prejudicar.

- Pode deixar, Agouro. Vou me lembrar de não fazer piadinhas sem graça. Só vou contar piadas engraçadas agora. Adeus, e boa noite.

Harry começou a rir, mesmo sabendo que não era apropriado, mas seu riso morreu quando a mansão reapareceu, e Harry percebeu que no fim no corredor, Sarah corria com a mochila nas costas, quando Draco bloqueou seu caminho.

- Aonde vai, Black?

- Para longe de vocês. Saia da minha frente, Draco. – disse ela, venenosamente.

- Por quê? Decidiu que não quer ser mais a princesinha da casa?

Subitamente, Narcissa e Lucius apareceram no corredor.

- Onde está indo? – ela perguntou.

- Vocês me enganaram. – ela disse, e Bellatrix, agora com as feições familiares as que Harry e Hermione conheciam, surgiu logo atrás deles.

- Você não pode ir! Isso seria traição.

- Traição foi vocês queimarem a minha mãe viva e depois me tirarem de lá. Saia da frente, Bella. AVADA KEDAVRA! – ela disse, e a varinha, escondida na manga, lançou um jato de luz em direção a Bellatrix, que desviou. Lucius e Narcissa tiraram as varinhas, enquanto Sarah assoviava. Do céu, um ponto negro foi chegando mais perto, até se transformar na motocicleta que Harry já conhecia, e Narcissa bufou:

- Eu sabia que essa moto era para alguma coisa! Volte aqui, sua bastarda! Vai fazer como seu pai, e acabar presa?

- Prefiro.

- VOLTE AQUI!

Mas era tarde demais. Sarah estava no céu. Apenas um ponto. Harry e Hermione se viram seguindo a motocicleta em pleno ar, como num filme. Quando avistou Londres, a altura começou a baixar, e Harry viu que algumas lágrimas escorreram no caminho, mas ela seguira as instruções de Bellatrix. Quando aterrissou num beco escuro, elas já estavam secas.

- Ok, Sarah. Acalma. – ela sussurrou para si própria. – Agora... Vou para Hogsmeade? Não. Vou dar um jeito. Vai ficar tudo bem. – e subiu na moto novamente.

Mas antes que a lembrança pudesse mudar, um par de braços pegou os ombros de Harry e Hermione, e os dois foram puxados para fora da penseira. Quando olharam para trás, Sarah os olhava, o rosto púrpura.

- O que... Vocês estavam fazendo aí?

Harry viu a varinha em sua mão soltar faíscas.

* * *

**N/a: **É, agora o Harry se ferrou. Bom, esse capítulo foi ficando tão gigante que tive de dividir em dois. Obrigada a aqueles que comentaram!


	19. Chapter 19

**A Vida e Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore**

Harry nunca tinha visto Sarah daquele jeito antes. A garota estava com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e raiva, e suas mãos tremiam.

- Como...

- Desculpa, Sarah! – Hermione começou – A gente achou que fosse de outra pessoa...

Sarah estreitou os olhos, e a varinha soltou mais faíscas.

- De quem mais seria essa bosta, estando na minha casa?

- Fiquei curioso, eu... Hermione... – disse Harry, mas os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Achei que fosse meu amigo! Porque fez isso, Harry? – ela perguntou, deixando a varinha cair ao lado do corpo trêmulo. Harry começou a sentir uma dor pior que a culpa atacar seu coração, e tentou chegar perto dela, mas a garota pegou a mochila e jogou nas costas.

- Vamos embora daqui.

Em silêncio, Harry recuou, e alguns minutos depois os três saíam para a rua escorregadia pela neve, aparatando para outra floresta. Harry tentava puxar uma conversa com Sarah enquanto Hermione murmurava os feitiços de proteção e armava a barraca, mas nada saia. Sentia-se envergonhado, e ao mesmo tempo sentia pena da amiga, que sofrera muito mais do que ele após a morte dos pais. Queria acalmá – la, mas Sarah fingia que não escutava o que ele dizia. Apenas encarava o vazio, segurando as lágrimas que às vezes teimavam em cair dos olhos.

Quando estavam protegidos do frio dentro da cabana, Hermione e Harry tentaram se distrair, lendo o livro de Rita Skeeter que Hermione havia pegado da casa de Bathilda. Harry se sentiu cada linha pior. Além de Sarah não estar falando com ele, as mentiras e confusão sobre Dumbledore assolavam sua mente.

Do outro lado da cabana, Sarah chorava. Haviam lhe ensinado que isso não era bom, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Quanto eles teriam visto? Tudo? Metade? Ela mesma nunca tinha entrado na própria penseira. Apenas deixara as memórias lá, e esquecia que outros poderiam ter uma curiosidade que não existia nela. Olhou para Harry e Hermione, e viu que discutiam sob o exemplar do livro sobre Dumbledore. Por um segundo, esqueceu – se da raiva e mágoa que sentia de Harry, ao ver o amigo com o rosto confuso e perdido, mas desistiu. Não valia a pena.

Depois de um tempo, Harry começou a vigília, e Sarah seguiu – o para dentro da floresta. Sentiu o cérebro protestar por causa da burrice dele ao entrar naquele poço frio, e ainda mais quando ele não voltava. Já ia correr para salvá – lo, quando Ron chegou, parecendo um pouco maltrapilho, mas bem, e pulou lá dentro. Sem pensar, a menina foi correndo até os dois, e ajudou Ron a tirar Harry de dentro do lugar.

- Vocês dois! – ele disse, ofegante. – Essa espada... Vocês não estão mais bravos comigo?

- Eu fui covarde, Harry... – começou Ron.

- Depois eu falo com você. – Sarah disse simplesmente.

Sorrindo, ele abraçou Ron com força.

- Sentimos tanta falta de você! Hermione... Ah! - ele disse, animado. Depois, pegou a espada e a horcrux e estendeu para os dois:

- Vocês salvaram a minha vida. Podem destruir.

- Harry... – Ron começou, mas Sarah pegou o medalhão e a espada.

- Abra essa bosta.

- Ok. Um, dois, três... _Abra_.

Dentro do medalhão, havia um olho preto, como uma parte do antigo Tom Riddle, antes dele se tornar Voldemort, e de repente a horcrux sibilou:

_- Sarah Black, eu conheço suas memórias, e seus sonhos mais profundos_.

- Não dê ouvidos a isso, Sarah, só perfure.

Mas a garota começara a tremer.

_- Eu sei que a culpa foi sua, garotinha. Tão pequena, tão ingênua... Porque não chamou a Ordem da Fênix?_

_-_ Do que ele está falando? – perguntou Ron, confuso. Mas Harry sabia o que era. No dia da morte de Marlene.

- _Coitadinha... – _continuou a Horcrux, e dois fantasmas sombrios, de Sirius e Marlene, apareceram. Marlene estava com o rosto semi queimado, e sua mandíbula aparecia, em osso.

- _Porque não me salvou, anjinho? Porque me deixou lá, para queimar? Por quê?_

- Mãe, eu... – Sarah começou, a espada quase escorregando de sua mão. Em seguida, o fantasma de Sirius disse:

_- Você nunca foi me procurar, então tive de recorrer a Harry... Meu afilhado... Tratei ele como se fosse meu filho, porque você não estava lá... Amei Harry tanto que morri por ele..._

- Vão embora! – exclamou Sarah, caindo em prantos, Harry começou a sentir medo. Achou que Sarah não ia suportar.

- Quebre o medalhão, Sarah... Sua mãe amava você!

- Eu... Eu... – balbuciou ela, antes de cair no chão, desmaiada.

**XXX**

Apesar de vitoriosos, Harry e Ron tremiam ao levar o corpo inerte de Sarah em direção a cabana. Hermione ficou furiosa ao ver Ron, mas a cor fugiu de seu rosto quando viu Sarah desacordada.

- Meu deus, o que aconteceu com ela, Harry?

- Desmaiou. A horcrux se transformou na Marlene morta, Hermione...

Preocupada, a garota preparou um chá, e os garotos sentaram em volta dela, enquanto Hermione tentava fazer o líquido fumegante entrar na boca da garota. Harry, relutante, segurou a mão fria de Sarah nas suas, tentando aquecê – las. Sentiu um machucado no verso, e virou o pulso esquerdo dela. No verso do braço, tatuada a fogo, estava ela: a caveira da marca negra.

- Hermione... – sussurrou ele, e a amiga olhou para ele:

- O que?

- Sarah tem metade da marca negra tatuada no braço.

Os três se viraram para olhar. Sarah se mexeu de leve, então Hermione parou de cuidar dela, e começou a brigar com Ron. Harry, apesar de ter pena do amigo, não podia deixar de desviar o olhar nervosamente em direção a marca de violência explícita no braço de Sarah.


	20. Chapter 20

**O Esquisitão**

Sarah demorou uma semana para ficar completamente curada, e Harry teve de ir contando com calma tudo o que eles haviam pensado, até chegar à parte em que Ottery St. Cathpole era mencionada, juntamente com a casa dos Lovegood.

- Nós vamos pra lá? – ela sussurrou ainda fraca. Comprimindo os lábios, Harry sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos sendo atraídos para o braço esquerdo dela, onde o final da caveira podia ser visto com nitidez. O garoto ainda continuou encarando a amiga por algum tempo, até eles aparatarem para perto da Toca.

Sarah nunca estivera em um lugar tão estranho quanto aquele mesmo considerando que já estivera em lugares bem inusitados. Quando viu Xenofilius, levantou as duas sobrancelhas, e sussurrou no ouvido de Harry:

- Acho que ainda estou passando mal. Quem é esse?

- Pai da Luna. – o garoto falou de volta, entrando na casa em forma de Torre.

- Ela é realmente muito normal. – Sarah comentou, olhando em volta. Ron soltou uma risada, que teve de abafar fingindo um acesso violento de tosse.

Enquanto os garotos pediam ajuda, Sarah olhava em volta, fazendo notas mentais de perguntar o que exatamente era um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado, e escutou vagamente quando Hermione e os outros pararam para ouvir a história. Já conhecia de cor. Tanto essa como as outras, todas contadas por Bellatrix a ela e Draco, quando eram pequenos. Noites chuvosas eram sempre cheias disso: histórias de lição moral que diziam para evitar amizade com trouxas e outros tipos de ralé. Mais impressionante ainda foi quando o velho começou a falar de Relíquias, e os garotos fizeram perguntas sobre elas.

Quando começaram a dizer que era possível existir, ela deu sinal de vida:

- Se existe essa pedra que ressuscita pessoas, porque tem gente morta por aí? Porque ninguém usou para trazer de volta a Ordem da Fênix? – ela disse, curiosa.

- Oh, menina, quem é você? Não tinha te visto aqui... Quer uma sopa? - o homem disse, tenso. Sarah olhou para ele, e percebeu que estava mentindo. Já vira muita gente mentindo, e ele era o pior dos mentirosos. – Bom, você viu no conto, que o que a pedra faz não é trazer de volta a vida aqueles que morreram, mas deixar uma leve impressão deles. E eles se sentem tristes...

Sarah revirou os olhos e se atirou violentamente numa poltrona, fazendo Xenofilius estremecer.

- Então isso é ridículo.

- Bom, eu vou ver se Luna já conseguiu os dilátex. – ele interrompeu, rapidamente. Quando ele saiu, Sarah sibilou:

- Está mentindo.

- Como? – disse Hermione. – Ele está estranho sim... Mas acha que esse negócio de Relíquias é mentira? Viu, Harry, não é possível... O que está fazendo?

O garoto subia as escadas para o quarto de Luna, sendo seguido por Sarah e os outros. A cama de Luna estava arrumada, nada tinha sido tocado.

- Disse que estava mentindo. – sibilou Sarah, arreganhando os dentes. – Eu sabia.

- Olhe para cima. – Harry sussurrou, sem prestar atenção. No teto do quarto de Luna, pintados, estavam os rostos de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny e Neville, com as palavras entrelaçadas por laços: amigos, amigos, amigos...

Sarah sentiu – se subitamente sozinha. Seu rosto, obviamente, não estava lá. Nunca conhecera Luna. Só tinha um amigo. Harry. Hermione e Ron também... Três. Apenas três. E nenhum deles tinha sequer uma fotografia sua. Viram suas memórias para conhecê – la. Desvendá – la. Eles não sabiam de seu passado. O que sabiam era apenas o que tinha dentro da penseira... Ela era uma desconhecida. Se encostou na parede, tonta. O medo tomou conta dela quando ouviu a voz de Travers, vindo do andar debaixo. Não estava pronta para olhar para ele. Uma lembrança aflorou em sua mente, que ela gostaria de apagar...

_Estava sozinha, sentada na cama que por tantos anos fora sua, com várias pastas espalhadas a sua volta. Numa delas, o sobrenome de sua mãe estava escrito, numa caligrafia rebuscada, e vários arquivos saiam de lá. Parecia que Voldemort tinha pedido a Bellatrix para fazer um registro dos seus seguidores mais próximos, para saber quem estava do seu lado, e quem estava fora. E, na língua dos comensais, estar fora significava a morte. _

_Ela não queria pegar as pastas, mas encontrou – as em cima da mesa da cozinha, onde mais cedo havia sido a reunião inicial, e o que vira a chocou:  
_

_MARLENE MCKINNON BLACK _

_EXECUÇÃO: 25 DE NOVEMBRO DE 1987._

_ENVOLVIDOS NA OPERAÇÃO: Malfoy, Travers, Lestrange, Selwyn. _

_Sucesso. _

_Observação: Captura da menina Black, para treinamento. _

_Sentiu o coração parar de bater quando leu o arquivo todo. Tinham detalhes. Tudo. A casa, sua aparência, quem morava lá, uma foto de Sarah com sua mãe, o endereço, como entrar, até mesmo uma conversa que a mãe tivera com Narcissa, antes de morrer. Tudo. A palavra foi se enfiando em seu cérebro, que sentia o antigo e desconhecido peso do choro recair sobre ele. Embora no momento odiasse todos daquela casa, nunca tinha pensado que eles estiveram lá, para trancar sua mãe na casa, caindo nas chamas. _

_Com a raiva pulsando, pegou os papéis e enfiou dentro da pasta com violência. Não queria acreditar. Ela confiara neles, abraçara Bellatrix quando ela saiu de Azkaban, conversara com Voldemort... Tudo. Sentindo uma lágrima teimosa descer pelo rosto, abriu o guarda roupa, encarando a velha mochila preta de escola, apoiada num canto, e subitamente começou a enchê – la. Parou. Tinha que recolocar os pensamentos no lugar. Iria embora, sim. Disso não havia dúvida. Mas precisava pensar._

_Com o melhor sorriso cínico, colocou um dos vestidos pretos que ganhara de Bellatrix como presente de boas vindas para o Natal e foi até a sala. Bellatrix e Narcissa conversavam em sussurros, e não pararam quando ela chegou._

_- Sarah! – exclamou Bella. – Que bom ver você aqui, querida. Passou a raiva?_

_Friamente, ela disse que sim, e perguntou, sentando – se comportadamente entre as duas irmãs:_

_- Vocês podiam me comprar um manual de motocicletas? _

_As duas se entreolharam._

_- Para que? Você está perto de saber aparatar..._

_- Ah, mas não posso usar a vassoura fora da mansão, e queria tanto voar,.._

_Sorrindo, Bellatrix disse:_

_- Bom, se quiser... A liberdade cheira bem, garota. Muito bem._

_Encarando as duas docilmente, Sarah se deixou afagar, com o coração estremecendo. Iria se vingar, e o plano era arquitetado nos mínimos detalhes. Não tinha o que dar errado. _

- Sarah? – escutou Harry perguntar, trazendo –a de volta à realidade. Estava uma confusão de explosões, e Harry, Hermione e Ron já estavam de mãos dadas, prontos para aparatar. Da escada, ela viu Travers subir, olhando para os quatro. Piscando os olhos, a garota deu as mãos com Harry e sentiu a conhecida sensação de sufocamento súbito envolver seu corpo quando aparataram.


	21. Chapter 21

**Relíquias e Rádios**

Quando acabaram de montar o novo acampamento, e quando estavam lá dentro, a discussão começou. Harry se sentiu particularmente surpreso, porque, desta vez, as duplas estavam completamente invertidas. Ele e Ron argumentavam contra Hermione e Sarah.

Sarah achava um absurdo. Desde sempre fora ensinada que a morte era algo imutável. E nada nem ninguém poderiam anulá – la. Por mais que ela quisesse, com todas as forças. Sentia-se irritada, quando mais uma lembrança voltou à sua mente.

_Era uma de suas primeiras noites da mansão. Narcissa tinha saído com Lucius e Draco, e Bellatrix não estava em lugar nenhum, e ela tampouco sabia andar pelos terrenos. Limitou – se a ficar no quarto, sozinha. Na última semana, não tinha parado para lembrar-se de sua mãe. Não acreditava que ela estivesse morta, a ideia era simplesmente estranha. Mas naquela tarde chuvosa ela pensou em Marlene._

_Acostumara – se a ter a mãe ali, vinte e quatro horas. Mais tarde, pensaria em como era dependente dela. Gostava de vê – la irritada, mas era só para espantar o tédio. A mãe nunca ficava irritada. E ela sempre acabava fazendo coisas deliciosas na janta. Mas agora estava sozinha._

_Não se lembrava bem quando as lágrimas começaram. Talvez fosse porque ela olhava para a janela sendo riscada pela chuva, ou pelo simples fato dela não estar prestando atenção em nada específico, mas só reparou no choro quando sentiu o gosto salgado na boca. Ia esfrega – las para longe quando ouviu o rangido da porta se abrindo, e os barulhos da bota de Bellatrix no chão._

_- Porque está olhando a chuva, menina? – perguntou ela, seca. Tentando conter as lágrimas, Sarah virou – se, e sentou na cama._

_- Nada, só me senti sozinha._

_A bruxa suspirou e sentou na cama. Sarah reparou que havia marcas de cansaço em seu rosto, como se ficar presa em casa estivesse matando a prima, aos poucos._

_Lentamente, sentou – se ao lado dela, que perguntou:_

_- Porque está chorando?_

_- Nada... Só estava pensando na minha mãe._

_O rosto de Bellatrix, antes cansado e abatido, se tornou duro._

_- Ela morreu. Gente que morre não deve ser lamentada. Eu mesma não lembro mais da minha mãe._

_- Não?_

_- Não._

Era impossível. Quando se deu conta, Harry e os outros olhavam para ela, indagadores.

- Desculpem. – disse Sarah, voltando seu olhar para eles – Vocês disseram algo?

- Sim. Qual relíquia você escolheria? – perguntou Harry - Se elas existissem.

Sarah pensou um pouco e Hermione disse:

- A varinha para poder matar Bellatrix?

- A capa para poder fugir? – Ron perguntou, olhando ansioso para ela. Sarah começou a sentir um bolo se formar em sua garganta. Levantou e olhou os três.

- A Pedra. – e saiu.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi chocado, e Harry virou a cabeça, olhando a garota se arrastar até o beliche e se jogar na cama debaixo. Ron, ainda silencioso, começou a falar do Observatório Potter, conectando no rádio.

Enquanto isso, Sarah fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração ficar mais calma. Admitir que queria ter aquela pedra era humilhante. Ela queria desejar outra coisa, mas a varinha lhe parecia instável demais, e a capa era inútil. A pedra resolveria seus problemas, mas ela não queria pensar nisso. Não agora. Ainda de olhos fechados, abriu um sorriso, escutando a voz reconfortante de Fred no rádio, e mais uma vez uma lembrança aflorou, mas dessa vez, ela não fez nada para impedir...

_Estava sozinha, sentada na grama molhada do jardim da Toca, quando sentiu um vento varrer seus cabelos. Logo, os gêmeos, sorrindo, sentaram – se cada um em um lado, Fred começou:_

_- E aí, gostando?_

_- Nada mal. Sua casa é diferente._

_George riu._

_- De onde você vem não existem pessoas com uma orelha só? _

_Curiosa, ela virou para o gêmeo._

_- Você é estranho. Não pela orelha. Como conseguem rir numa situação dessas?_

_- Preocupada com a situação, Black? – Fred perguntou – Pessoas morrendo, destruição..._

_- Não. Só acho que está tudo muito tenso. _

_- Achamos que as pessoas tem que rir mais. – George argumentou. – Em tempos difíceis, a risada ajuda. Você não acha?_

_- Não sei. Não estou acostumada a rir. _

_- Gosta? – Fred perguntou. Com um sorriso de lado._

_- Gosto. – admitiu a garota, com outro sorriso para o ruivo. Estava começando a gostar deles. _

_- Então ótimo. Vamos contar uma piada. _

_- Tentem,_

_- Era uma vez um duende, um inferi e uma mandrágora, que estavam num bar e..._

_- O que estão fazendo? – escutou – se uma voz grossa de trás deles. Quando os três viraram e se depararam com Charlie, curioso. _

_- Estamos tentando fazer ela rir. – George disse, sorrindo. – Tente._

_Charlie sorriu para Sarah, que sentiu algo estranho no estômago, como se tivesse vomitado várias vezes seguidas. Sem jeito, a garota olhou para Charlie, levantando as sobrancelhas:_

_- Há muito tempo não rio._

_- Então tome cuidado, Sarah. Fred e George vão acabar matando você. Às vezes eles conseguem. – terminou sarcástico. Sarah sorriu, sem saber por que, e ele disse:_

_- Mas devia sorrir mais vezes, fica bem em você. _

Ela mal reparou, mas ainda sorria quando a transmissão acabou, e escutou alguns pedaços da conversa, para depois cair no sono. Não lembrava quanto tempo dormira, mas acordou com gritos e confusão, sentindo um saco preto ser colocado na sua cabeça, e então, tudo apagou.


	22. Chapter 22

**  
De Volta para Casa**

Sarah ouviu vagamente os gritos e gemidos dos outros três quando foram apanhados, e sua cabeça só foi descoberta quando chegou ao lugar que jurara nunca mais ver na vida: a mansão dos Malfoy. Sentiu um estranho peso no coração, e levou um tempo para reparar que sentia falta daquele que, por mais que odiasse, havia sido seu lar. Quando chegaram, ela virou – se para Harry, sangrando e com o rosto inchado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Fomos pegos por seqüestradores. – Hermione gemeu, com medo. Foram arrastados para uma sala, onde os Malfoy tentavam desesperadamente reconhecer Harry o suficiente para entregá – lo, até que Bellatrix chegou.

- Tem que ser ele, Narcissa. Ele só pode ser o... AH. Chamem o Lord das Trevas.

- Bella, se não for ele... – começou Lucius, mas Bellatrix cortou – o com o olhar, apontando para Sarah. Harry viu, com terror, um sorriso diferente aflorar em Lucius e Bellatrix. Um sorriso de vitória, cruel, mortífero. Ao seu lado, Sarah olhou para os dois, o medo brilhante em seus olhos. Bellatrix, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, chegou perto de Sarah e passou os dedos compridos por seu rosto, segurando em seu queixo.

- Ora, ora. Se não é a nossa princesinha dos olhos de nuvens, não é? Quase não reconheci. Tanto tempo, garotinha. Matar você será doce. Mas, antes vou te dar uma chance.

- Chance? – Sarah sussurrou. – Chance de que?

Junte – se a nós, menina. Tem a preparação.

- Vocês prenderam minha mãe dentro da casa. – ela começou. – Vão me prender também. Saia da minha frente, Bella.

- Como quiser. Deixe a sangue – ruim e a princesinha aqui e levem o resto para baixo.

Harry e Ron foram novamente arrastados, e os gritos dele não cessaram.

- HERMIONE! HERMIONE!

Harry não escutava. O olhar de Bellatrix e Lucius quando olharam para Sarah foi aterrorizante, e Harry teve certeza de que, o que quer que estivesse a espera de Hermione, não era nada comparado ao que os dois iriam fazer com Sarah.

Enquanto isso, Bellatrix arrastava Sarah pelo pulso, separando – a de Hermione. Levou – a para uma sala ao lado, onde colocou a garota numa cadeira.

- Finalmente. – sussurrou Bellatrix, com a voz macia. – Sabe quantos anos procurei por você?

- Com certeza menos do que os anos que vai passar no inferno quando eu matar você. – cuspiu Sarah, agressivamente. Bellatrix riu.

- Ah, tadinha. Acha que vai sair apenas morta daqui? Eu vou partir você em pedaços. Bem pequenos.

Os gritos de Hermione chegaram pela porta aberta, e Bella fechou – a com um estalo.

- Pronto. Não tem ninguém para incomodar.

A primeira maldição atingiu Sarah de surpresa. A sensação de mil facas atravessando seu corpo foi intensa e dolorosa, mas ela não gritou. Preferia morrer a suplicar, ou gritar. Iria sofrer em silêncio. Quando a dor passou, forçou um sorriso para Bellatrix:

- Sei que pode fazer melhor.

O rosto da bruxa se tornou púrpura de ódio.

- CRUCIO! – gritou ela, com as narinas dilatadas. Sarah sentiu – se jogada para trás com força por causa da intensidade do feitiço, e a cadeira onde ela sentava se espatifou com o impacto. Algumas farpas entraram em seus braços, mas a dor passou logo, sendo superada por outra maldição de Bellatrix, que urrava de fúria. Logo, Sarah sentiu o chão, e o gosto de sangue invadir sua boca. Tinha sido jogada no chão.

Podia ouvir o barulho de coisas quebrando de longe, mas seu corpo não tinha mais forças. Sentiu – se jogada para cima, e depois cair no chão com força. Bellatrix ria. Não ia deixá – la saborear. Outra maldição. E outra. Quando sentiu as costas na parede novamente, um grito escapou. O riso de Bellatrix foi ficando alto, e uma vozinha em sua mente sussurrou: "Você vai morrer. Acabou."

Sorriu, pensando que pelo menos assim, a dor iria passar. Iria rever sua mãe, seu pai, todo mundo.., Quando outra maldição atingiu seu peito, o escuro tomou conta dela, e ela mal reparou em Harry e Ron invadindo o quarto, e os braços finos de Dobby segurando o seu pulso e aparatando. Tampouco escutou Harry chamando por Dobby, ou os lamentos de todos. Aliás, acordou horas depois, escutando gritos:

- SAIA DA FRENTE, POTTER. EU QUERO VÊ – LA!

A voz lhe era vagamente familiar. Uma outra voz, que em algum lugar do cérebro de Sarah conectou a Harry, disse, chorosa:

- O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER? ELA ESTÁ MORRENDO, CHARLIE.

- EU... – A voz falhou. Subitamente, se transformou em soluços. – Eu quero ver o rosto dela, Harry, por favor.

Relutante, Harry afastou – se, e Charlie sentou – se na cama.

- O que fizeram com ela?

- Quando conseguimos achar o quarto que ela estava, Bellatrix estava batendo o corpo dela no chão, mas ela já estava inconsciente... Então Dobby fez alguma coisa com ela e aparatou com Sarah. Mas antes que pudesse desaparecer, ela lançou a faca nele e... – Harry não pode continuar, porque os soluços cobriram sua voz.

- Hermione está bem?

- Está. Ron está com ela no quarto ao lado. Charlie, não posso perder Sarah. Não agora.

- Nem eu. – o ruivo admitiu, olhando o rosto da garota, que se revirava, ardendo em febre.

De longe, ela escutava a conversa, e involuntariamente sua mão cobriu a de Charlie. O homem se virou, surpreso.

- Ela... Sarah?

- Onde... Onde... Eu... Estou? – balbuciou ela, abrindo os olhos pesadamente. Os olhos cinzentos encontraram os castanhos de Charlie, e ela piscou. Harry olhou para os dois, sentindo um sentimento de alívio e compreensão em seu peito. Charlie olhava para Sarah com ternura. Uma ternura que Harry não imaginava existir. Sarah encarava o rosto dele com curiosidade e atordoamento.

- Sarah?

- Harry? Está bem? Torturaram você? – ela perguntou rapidamente, recuperando a fala e sentando – se com esforço na cama. Charlie olhou para Harry, um pouco aborrecido pelo garoto ter chamado a atenção de Sarah. Por um segundo, Harry se perguntou se o irmão de Ron teria ciúmes dele com a filha de Sirius.

- Não, eu te tirei de lá. Dobby morreu, Sarah.

Repetir isso fez Harry sentir um terrível sentimento de tristeza preencher seu estômago. Sarah olhou para ele, paralisada. Harry podia ver os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas, pela primeira vez, mas ela logo desviou o olhar.

- Onde está o túmulo?

- Lá fora no jardim. Se quiser andar por lá, preciso falar com Olivander e Griphook. Depois vemos o que vamos fazer.

Acenando com a cabeça, Sarah tentou se levantar, mas pendeu de volta para a cama. Bufando, apoiou – se na cabeceira, e sentiu um braço forte envolvê – la pela cintura.

- Quer ajuda? – Charlie perguntou, ainda com as mãos na cintura da garota. Meio ofegante, ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Olhando nos olhos de Charlie, lembrou da última vez que um homem tira tratado – a daquela maneira...

_Estava no quarto ano, e as férias de natal tinham chegado. Não que houvesse grande comemoração na Mansão, mas um belo jantar era servido, com alguns convidados ilustres. Sarah, com seu melhor vestido, encarava lugar nenhum, sentada num sofá distante de todos, quando uma sombra loira sentou ao seu lado._

_- E aí, Princesinha? – ela reconheceu a voz arrastada e familiar, e virou – se para encarar Draco, que sorria amistosamente. Os dois não eram amigos do peito, mas tinham um carinho mútuo, de quem viveu sob o mesmo teto por vários anos. E somente os Malfoy chamavam – na de Princesinha, e ela mal sabia porque. _

_- Tudo bem, Draco. E você?_

_- Vou bem. – ele respondeu, se aproximando dela e mostrando um embrulho. – Comprei isso para você. _

_Sarah ergueu as sobrancelhas, e pegou o pacote. Um belo colar de rubis brilhou em sua mão quando ela abriu a caixa. _

_- Esse treco está amaldiçoado? – perguntou ela, rindo. O loiro sorriu, e ela sentiu um aperto no estômago. Há algum tempo não considerava Draco um amigo, ou irmão, mas não iria admitir isso nem sob tortura. Quando a música começou a tocar, vinda de uma banda contratada por Narcissa, ele estendeu a mão._

_- Quer dançar? _

_Relutante, Sarah deixou o colar no sofá e pegou a mão dele. Estava fria como sempre, mas ela sentia o suor. Sorriu internamente ao ver que ele estava nervoso. Quando começaram a dançar, ele olhou nos olhos dela. Quando retribuiu o olhar, Sarah viu o mesmo céu enevoado que circulava os seus próprios olhos. O céu frio, distante. Como duas pérolas polidas. Vindo em sua direção. Os lábios finos dele tomaram os seus subitamente, e ela sentiu a sensação inédita dele beijando – a, e retribuiu com felicidade. _

Mas os olhos de Charlie não eram como os de Draco. Eram castanhos, de um tom carinhoso e corajoso, como a Terra. Olhavam para ela de um jeito diferente. Os braços eram mais grossos e musculosos do que os de Draco, e a voz era mais confortável de se ouvir. Deixou – se ser guiada pela casa, apenas parando para cumprimentar Bill, Fleur e mais alguns outros que ainda estavam lá. Soube que os três amigos estavam lá em cima, conversando com o duende e Olivander. Quando saiu, sentiu o vendo marítimo bater em seu rosto, e a sensação antiga de liberdade e coragem encher seus pulmões. Podia ver as ondas baterem no continente, e o abraço de Charlie a ajudou a manter – se de pé, até chegarem ao túmulo.

Por um segundo, olhando aquela lápide, sentiu – se novamente aquela garotinha de sete anos, que inocentemente conversava com o elfo de vez em quando, tentando animá – lo. Sentiu – se pequena, olhando para Dobby de igual para igual, na mesma altura. E depois ainda, sentiu a raiva de Harry novamente, por ter tirado aquele que teria sido seu único amigo daquela vida de escuridão e medo.

Ajoelhou com a ajuda de Charlie, e sentiu o sorriso do ruivo as suas costas quando olhou para o túmulo e conjurou uma coroa de flores, sussurrando:

- Dobby, agora você está livre de tudo. Eu te amo.

Depois, sentou – se no chão, e Charlie sentou – se ao seu lado.

- Gostava de Dobby? – ele perguntou, olhando para ela

- Me ajudou quando precisei. Estava com medo, e ele me trazia biscoitos de chocolate clandestinos, porque não podia comer muitos doces nos Malfoy. Um bom elfo, e uma boa alma. Mereceu a liberdade. – respondeu ela. Depois, o silêncio invadiu o ambiente, e ela virou subitamente para Charlie e disse:

- Li sua carta.

O ruivo sorriu.

- Achei meio tola. – disse, humildemente.

- Talvez. - Sarah admitiu, dando um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- O que você acha?

- Eu? Estamos em guerra, Charles. Não quero me apegar a ninguém. Posso morrer a qualquer hora. Quase morri na mansão. Não quero ninguém chorando por mim. E não vou chorar por ninguém.

- Tem outra pessoa? – ele perguntou, e Sarah sentiu o medo em sua voz. Limitou – se a balançar a cabeça.

- Não tive muito tempo para flertar com muita gente enquanto fugia pelo país.

Charlie riu, e um grito foi escutado:

- SOU EU, REMUS JOHN LUPIN, SOU UM LOBISOMEM, CASADO COM NYMPHADORA TONKS E VOCÊ, GUARDIÃO DO SEGREDO DA CASA, ME PEDIU PRA VIR SE TIVESSE UMA EMERGÊNCIA!

Sarah sorriu, e quis sair correndo, mas ainda estava fraca. Charlie, no melhor tom respeitoso, perguntou:

- Posso levá – la no colo?

Hesitante, ela fez que sim e o ruivo pegou a com os braços. Ela sentiu um frio na barriga ao envolver o pescoço dele com os braços. Quando chegou à cozinha, os olhos se voltaram para os dois, e Remus parou no meio da frase.

- Eu não consigo andar. – explicou Sarah rapidamente, e Charlie a colocou no chão gentilmente. Assim que sentiu a firmeza sob seus pés, ela agradeceu o garoto com um aceno de cabeça, mancando debilmente em direção a Remus.

- É um menino! Demos o nome de Ted, em homenagem ao pai de Dora. Ela está bem, ele é lindo.

Sarah sorriu, e se entreolhou com Harry. Remus virou o resto do vinho na boca e virou – se para sair, parando na frente de Harry e Sarah.

- Olha, se James e Sirius estivessem vivos, pediria a eles, mas já que não posso... Querem ser os padrinhos?

Sarah congelou, pensando que espécie de madrinha ela iria ser, mas sorriu:

- Claro, Moony.

Harry, feliz, disse:

- Também concordo... Moony.

Remus sorriu, radiante. Parecia mais jovem que nunca. Antes de sair, olhou para Harry.

- Está mais parecido com James do que antes, Harry. O que Sarah fez com você? - e foi embora, deixando Harry sorrindo para a porta.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu fui! Fui para a pré - estréia de Enigma do Príncipe \o/ Crítica no blog ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Gringotes**

Enquanto Sarah descansava, Harry e os outros explicaram o plano da invasão de Gringotes, e a garota retrucou, quando Harry lhe disse que Hermione se transformaria em Bellatrix.

- Convivi com aquela maldita a vida toda! Porque não posso me transformar nela?

Hermione, imediatamente, disse:

- É, assim eu posso resolver qualquer problema...

Harry olhou para Sarah. Tinha arranhões por todo o corpo, e nos braços cicatrizes profundas marcavam os lugares onde a madeira tinha penetrado. Mas seus olhos sustentavam o olhar maníaco e decidido, que tinha feito Harry começar a admirá – la.

- Ok. Pegamos a varinha dela quando Dobby lançou o feitiço. Olha... – e entregou a varinha na mão de Sarah.

Fascinada, ela olhou para a varinha que quase a matara.

- Perfeito.

Harry mal dormiu aquela noite, pensando em Sarah. Caso qualquer coisa acontecesse com ela, a culpa seria dele, embora a garota tivesse mostrado disposição. E foi com esse mesmo ânimo que ela pegou a poção polissuco e tomou.

Harry por um minuto se surpreendeu, porque tinha ficado igual a Bellatrix. Os trejeitos de Sarah lembravam os dela, o jeito de empunhar a varinha era o mesmo, e até a voz adquiriu um tom parecido com o dela. Harry sentiu uma estranha sensação quando aquela figura, igual a original olhou para ele:

- Vamos?

- Ah, vamos...

Entrar no Beco Diagonal não foi difícil. Todos se curvaram para Sarah – Bellatrix quando esta passava, e Sarah se portava nobremente, olhando ameaçadoramente para todos. Quando o homem machucado parou – a na rua, gritando e tentando atacar seu pescoço, Harry sentiu um arrepio de terror.

- Saia da frente, idiota. – ela disse, fria, usando a varinha para mandar o homem para longe. Hermione, vestida de bruxa estrangeira junto de Ron, gemeu baixinho, em choque.

Quando estavam perto de gringotes, um homem que Griphook identificou como outro comensal da morte parou o grupo, cumprimentando Sarah. Harry pela primeira vez reparou numa diferença entre a real Bellatrix e Sarah. Ao olhar para o comensal, seu rosto empalideceu, e ela se tornou mais fria e distante do que antes. Harry, então, lembrou – se de como ela costumava ser quando se conheceram, e viu que realmente a convivência havia mudado Sarah.

Quando entraram em Gringotes, Sarah tentou se desvencilhar, dizendo:

- Bom, Travers, acho que não é da sua conta o que vim fazer aqui. Vá embora.

Meio desconfiado, o comensal seguiu outro caminho, e Sarah respirou aliviada, chamando um duende próximo para acompanhá - los

- O cofre dos Lestrange é antigo, por isso fica no final. – disseram Sarah e Griphook ao mesmo tempo, quando Harry colocou o outro duende sob a maldição.

O cofre era realmente antigo, e se abriu pesadamente quando o duende colocou seu dedo lá. Enquanto o trio tentava achar a taça, Sarah revistava os cantos do cofre. Aos poucos, sua mente começou a vaguear. O que está acontecendo comigo, pensou ela. Desde que pegara Harry e Hermione saindo de sua penseira, tinha cada vez mais devaneios, recheados de lembranças. Dessa vez, ao olhar aquele cofre, lembrou – se da primeira vez que estivera ali.

_Lucius e Narcissa tinham dado a chave do cofre de Bellatrix à Sarah, dizendo para ela retirar dinheiro dali para o material escolar lá de dentro. Uma ordem de Bellatrix, que patrocinava plenamente os estudos da garota, embora estivesse em Azkaban. _

_Quando chegou às profundezas de Gringotes, viu aquela porta gigantesca se abrir, revelando as riquezas que a esperavam. Pegou um pouco e levou em uma bolsinha, para comprar tudo que precisava. Embora quisesse acompanhar Lucius, Draco e Narcissa, não podia, porque eles queriam que ela soubesse aonde ir quando estivesse no Beco Diagonal. Solitária, porém feliz, seguiu pelas lojinhas, quase esbarrando com um homem gigantesco, que ria junto de um menino da mesma idade dela, que olhava curioso para todo lugar. Trouxas idiota, pensou Sarah. _

Um sorriso trespassou o rosto de Sarah, mas a garota não teve tempo para pensar mais nisso. Harry e os outros saíam machucados de dentro do cofre, com queimaduras. Correndo, ela foi até eles.

- Não prestei atenção, eu...

- Não tem problema. – tranquilizou – a Harry. – Vamos embora daqui!

A onda que os atingiu quase derrubou o grupo, e Harry não teve tempo de pensar em outra coisa. Quando estavam todos "acomodados" no dragão, ele arrotou chamas, desabando todo o teto. Nervoso, perguntou para os outros:

- Vamos para onde?

Hermione não respondeu. Tinha medo de alturas. Ron deu de ombros, abraçando a garota desajeitadamente. Sarah, revirando os olhos, disse:

- Vamos para Londres. Ficamos no apartamento por hora. VAMOS!

Saltaram do animal e aparataram para Londres. Quando chegaram ao apartamento, ele estava exatamente do jeito que haviam deixado quando saíram para o novo acampamento. As mesmas paredes, mesmos móveis. Nenhum sinal de ter sido arrombado, ou revistado. Satisfeita, Sarah foi até a cozinha, anunciando que faria uma sopa, e os outros três se trocaram. Quando Sarah voltou, com os pratos fumegando, Harry sorriu. Sarah olhou para o armário da penseira, e depois para os amigos.

- Eu... Eu quero mostrar uma coisa para vocês.

- Sarah, desculpa, mas já vimos a penseira e...

- Não! Não é isso... Aliás, Ron, pode dar uma olhada. Os dois já fizeram isso mesmo. – disse Sarah, revirando os olhos e fixando – os nos rostos culpados de Harry e Hermione. Relutante, Ron seguiu as instruções de Harry, e mergulhou nas lembranças de Sarah, voltando pálido e afetado.

- Eu... Você...

- Cale a boca. – cortou Sarah, indo até um armário, trazendo um álbum de fotos.

- O que...

- Eu só tenho essas fotos dos meus pais, que estava aqui quando eu cheguei.

- Você já viu essas fotos? – Hermione perguntou. Sarah balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nunca. Queria compartilhar com vocês. – disse timidamente. Abriu o livro, e na primeira página havia uma foto de um grupo animado, vestindo uniformes de Hogwarts.

James e Sirius se abraçavam, enquanto Remus e Lily riam lado a lado. Num canto, Marlene e uma mulher loira, que vagamente lembrava Emmeline Vance batiam as mãos, dançando com outra mulher que esteve na Ordem. Harry olhou para aquelas pessoas. Peter não estava lá. Com uma exclamação, olhou para Sarah...

- Esqueci! Sarah, você estava doente, então não contei...

- O que? – perguntou ela, distraída.

- Peter morreu.

Subitamente, ela virou o rosto para Harry.

- Morreu?

- A mão de prata o enforcou, porque ele tentou me soltar.

Por um segundo, Harry viu uma sombra passar pelos olhos dela.

- Está onde deveria estar. – ela respondeu, simplesmente. Depois, tirou a foto do álbum, vendo o verso.

_Idiotas e doidões na última semana de Hogwarts! _– dizia uma frase. Logo embaixo, outra, de letra diferente, dizia: _Deixa de sentimentalismo, Padfoot! Nunca mais quero limpar um troféu na vida. _

Sorrindo, passaram para a outra foto. Dessa vez, Lily e Marlene estavam abraçadas, com os braços em torno uma da outra. Atrás, estavam novamente as duas letras:

_Lily e Marlene, as duas garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts. Claro, a Lily é mais bonita._

_Não seja idiota, Prongs. Só está puxando o saco dela. A foto é minha! _

_Grande coisa. E as gerações futuras? Como ficarão sem saber que a minha ruiva é maravilhosa?_

_Idiota._

Dessa vez Sarah revirou os olhos.

- Sentimentalistas.

Harry quase se esqueceu do que precisava fazer. Queria ficar ali, o resto da vida admirando as fotografias. Quando o álbum acabou quase pediu para ver outros, mas Sarah ergueu – se e pediu para falar a sós com ele na cozinha.

Curiosos, Ron e Hermione ficaram na sala, enquanto os dois seguiam para o outro ambiente. Harry não estivera ali na última vez, e achou – a aconchegante, apesar da falta de vida que ali havia. Sarah sentou – se na cadeira, apoiando – se nas pernas traseiras, e Harry sentou na sua frente.

- O que foi? – perguntou finalmente. Sarah sorriu.

- Vamos para onde agora?

- Hogwarts. Tenho certeza de que tem uma horcrux lá.

- Ótimo. Sabe que lá está infestado de comensais, né?

- Sei. Mas...

- Você precisa ir. – completou Sarah. Sorria de um jeito tão parecido com o de Sirius que Harry evitou encará – la.

- É. – admitiu.

- Gostaria de dizer uma coisa para você. – começou ela, limpando a garganta – Eu... Eu queria dizer que foi ótimo passar esse tempo com vocês. São melhores do que eu pensava.

Harry sorriu. Ela estava admitindo que gostava da companhia deles.

- E... Lembra da carta que eu te dei quando fez dezessete?

- Sim.

- Posso te chamar de amigo?

- Claro! Sempre pode, Sarah.

- Fico feliz. É meu primeiro amigo. De verdade.

- E Ron e Hermione? Remus?

- Ron e Hermione também. Isso contabiliza três amigos. E Remus é como se fosse meu pai. Foi o único que ajudou minha mãe na época em que ela cuidava de mim sozinha. Isso não conta.

Dominado por um impulso, ele levantou e abraçou Sarah fortemente. Dessa vez ela não foi arisca, tampouco ficou constrangida. Só abraçou – o de volta, sorrindo.

- Então vamos nessa.


	24. Chapter 24

**Vamos à Guerra**

Hogsmeade estava sombria e deserta quando aparataram lá. Assim que Harry apareceu, meia dúzia de comensais saíram de dentro do três vassouras, e Harry puxou a capa da invisibilidade para proteger. Infelizmente, ela era pequena demais para cobrir todos, então Sarah se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, pronta para atacar.

- Então não está com seu xale, Potter? – o comensal gritou, quando não conseguiu convocar a capa da invisibilidade. Então, os dementadores começaram a deslizar.

Harry pensou em Ron e Hermione, e olhando para os amigos, tentou conjurar o feitiço, mas algo o parou. Um enorme cão prateado apareceu, refulgindo no crepúsculo. Harry ficou sem fala, e Hermione sussurrou impressionada.

- É o Sirius!

De fato, o cão lembrava muito seu padrinho, e Harry o viu espantar os dementadores, e assustar os comensais. Então, subitamente se virou para trás, e viu Sarah segurando a varinha. Era ela. Guiando o patrono de volta, o fez parar a seus pés, passando a mão na cabeça dele. Como estava mais perto, Harry viu os lábios dela se movimentando.

- Obrigada, pai.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido. O barman do Cabeça de Javali saiu, e começou a urrar com os comensais, mandando discretamente os quatro subirem. Quando a briga acabou, o homem foi até eles.

- Que ideia é essa de aparecerem aqui?

- Obrigado. – disse Harry – Não sei como agradecer. Salvou nossa vida.

- Onde está Sirius?

Todos ficaram em silêncio, até Sarah dizer:

- Era meu patrono.

- Você é a pirralha que sumiu?

- Como você...

- Ouvi falar que nunca acharam o corpo da filha da morena bonitona que Sirius estava namorando, então...

- Eles casaram. – vociferou Sarah. Harry percebeu o que havia ofendido a amiga. O barman estava insinuando que ela não era filha de Sirius.

- Que seja. – por trás dos óculos sujos que usava, Harry viu os olhos azuis e penetrantes.

- É o seu olho que tenho visto no espelho. Você mandou Dobby.

- Pensei que estivesse com você. Onde o deixou? – perguntou o barman, olhando para os lados.

- Está morto. Bellatrix Lestrange o matou. – disse Harry.

- Lamento saber. Gostava daquele elfo. – respondeu, sem emoção.

- Você é Aberfoth. – Harry concluiu, e o homem não fez nada. – Como conseguiu isso? – completou, olhando o espelho de Sirius, encostado na parede.

- Comprei – o de Dunga a menos de um ano. Albus me disse o que era. Tenho tentado manter o olho em você.

A discussão que se seguiu foi pontuada pela revolta de Harry, e os argumentos de Aberfoth para que fugissem, seguidos da história. Sarah ouviu tudo em silêncio, inclusive os argumentos de Harry. Quando Sarah achou que fosse expulsá – los dali, viu o quadro da menina se abrir, e um garoto que ela não reconheceu saltar para fora.

- Eu sabia que você viria, Harry! Sabia!

Sarah não imaginava que os três fossem tão adorados, e os abraços de Neville a intimidaram um pouco. Logo, o garoto percebeu que não estavam só os três e perguntou:

- Essa é a filha do Sirius? Ginny me disse. Oi, tudo bom. Sou Neville Longbotton...

Sarah encarou – o friamente, e depois apertou a mão que ele estendia com firmeza. A confusão que se instalou quando o grupo entrou fez com que Sarah se afastasse para ver de longe. Quando Neville contou da rebelião, ela se fez notas, dizendo:

- Eles têm tanto sangue trouxa quanto a Hermione. Dois tios deles casaram com trouxas. Haha, idiotas.

A sala precisa ficou silenciosa. Os murmúrios começaram: "Black?" "Então essa é a Black?"

Sarah olhou para Ginny, que chegava com Fred e George, e levantou a sobrancelha.

- Para quantas pessoas você contou a meu respeito?

- Só Neville. – ela corou. – Mas acho que tem mais gente que sabe.

Atrás dela, Charlie apareceu, ficando da cor dos cabelos da irmã, logo abaixo.

- Oi.

Sarah revirou os olhos encostou-se à parede.

- Oi.

Charlie começou a andar até ela, e Harry disse:

- Ela está conosco, depois falamos mais. Precisamos fazer uma coisa aqui...

- Está irritada com a atenção? – Charlie sussurrou a pergunta, quando chegou perto de Sarah. O lugar tinha lotado de pessoas apoiando Harry, desviando o foco da garota.

- Muita gente que não sabe metade de mim. Odeio isso.

Charlie riu, mas ficou rapidamente sério.

- Quero te falar uma coisa. Estive pensando no que você me disse, sobre os perigos da guerra.

- Que bom, isso mostra que tem juízo.

- Não é isso que quero dizer. Eu acho que você sabe, já que viu a carta... Eu te amo, Sarah. Não quero que morra. Preciso de você. Quando tudo isso acabar, fique comigo.

- Sou um cachorro solitário, Charles.

- E é por isso que eu te amo. Você é indomável, Sarah. Preciso de você. Quero que me desafie, me ponha à prova.

- Não iria conseguir me acompanhar.

- Sarah? – interrompeu Harry. – A batalha vai começar. Vou até a sala comunal da corvinal com Luna, procurar a horcrux.

- Tá. Boa sorte, amigo.

Harry sorriu, colocou a capa da invisibilidade e saiu com Luna.

- Sarah... – começou Charlie. – Você me ama?

A morena parou, olhando para ele. Os olhos castanhos a encaravam, suplicantes. Sarah piscou e começou a andar em direção a porta, deixando – o sozinho. Antes de sair com os outros, ela se virou para ele:

- Talvez eu ame.

Charlie abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Tenho chance?

- Viva por isso. – respondeu a garota. E saiu.

Os alunos corriam pelos corredores, e ela sentia a adrenalina subir pelo seu corpo. O poder pulsava em suas veias, como água. Quando chegou ao salão principal, viu os alunos reunidos, e a professora Minerva dando as instruções de evacuação do castelo. Sorrindo, viu os alunos querendo lutar pela escola. Sem pensar, foi ate lá.

- A ordem da fênix aceita os alunos que ficarem para lutar? – perguntou em voz alta. Da fileira de membros da Ordem que estava de pé atrás de Minerva, dois ou três olharam com assombro. Remus chegou correndo atrás dela.

- Sarah!

- Oi, Remus.

Os alunos levantaram – se e começaram a sair do castelo.

- Sarah, me deixa olhar para você. – Remus pediu, sorrindo.

- O que foi?

- Céus, não pode ser...

Sarah ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Remus sorriu.

- Consigo ver Sirius nos seus olhos, Sarah. Da última vez que vi, você era tão pequena. Boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

Quando ela ia sair, uma voz ecoou pelo castelo:

"_Sei que estão preparados para lutar."_

"_Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Respeito os professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico."_

Sarah revirou os olhos. O mesmo blábláblá.

"_Entreguem – me Harry Potter, e ninguém sai ferido. Entreguem – me Harry Potter e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem – me Harry Potter e serão recompensados. Terão até meia – noite."_

Sarah viu Pansy erguer o braço, e se surpreendeu quando os alunos levantaram para defender seu amigo. Viu ele se aproximar dela, desesperado:

- Viu Ron e Hermione?

- Não. Harry! – chamou ela, quando ele já corria.

- O que?

- Não morra, por favor.

Quando ele saiu correndo, Sarah viu os comensais chegando, investindo contra os alunos. Olhou para aquilo, e sentiu a mão apertar a varinha com força.

- Então querem ver Hogwarts cair? – sussurrou para si mesma, olhando com ódio as figuras encapuzadas. – Ótimo. Vamos acender um fogo.

Ainda com os olhos faiscando, Sarah correu em direção aos comensais. Antigos companheiros caíram por terra quando ela lançou maldições e maldições sobre eles. Cada corpo sem vida era um prêmio e alívio para ela. Encontrou Bill no meio da batalha.

- Onde está Remus? – perguntou, não vendo o homem em lugar nenhum.

- Estava duelando com Dolohov da última vez que vi...

Sarah saiu correndo, e viu Dolohov e Bellatrix lançando maldições em Remus e Nymphadora, que desviavam delas com muito custo. Urrando de ódio, ela gritou:

- VAI MATAR REMUS TAMBÉM, BELLATRIX? VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – E avançou em cima dos dois, matando Dolohov e se atirando em cima de Bellatrix. A bruxa lutava com força, mas Sarah conjurou um círculo de fogo da varinha, e o colocou em torno da bruxa.

- COMO SE SENTE AÍ, BELLA? PRESA NO FOGO? – gritou, quase chorando. Bellatrix dissipou o feitiço e correu para ela, mas Remus impediu:

- Saia de cima dela, Lestrange. – ele disse calmamente, porém com os olhos faiscando.

- Vou matá – la como matei o sei amiguinho, Lupin. Vou matar Sarah como matei Sirius. – sibilou a bruxa maliciosamente, enquanto Lupin lançava feitiços sobre ela. Quando ele quase conseguiu desarmá – la, a bruxa saiu correndo, para participar de outro duelo.

Remus correu e abraçou Sarah:

- Não podia deixar ela tocar em você, pequenina. – ele disse, com a voz abafada. Sarah percebeu que ele tremia. – Vá e orgulhe seu pai e sua mãe, Sarah.

Sarah saiu correndo e se deparou com Harry, Ron e Hermione. Quando a viu, Harry sorriu e disse:

- Hermione e Ron se beijaram!

Sarah revirou os olhos.

- Aleluia, irmãos. Agora, vamos logo!

Num corredor, Sarah e Harry viu dois comensais duelando com Fred e Percy. Harry correu, junto de Ron e Hermione, mas Sarah ficou parada. Quando os dois comensais foram desarmados, ela viu um terceiro correr em direção aos dois, e se jogou em cima dele. Quando o corpo inerte do homem estava no chão, ela disse, agressiva:

- Se matar um Weasley, quebro seus ossos.

Fred e George (que se juntara a eles e abraçara Fred com força) foram até Sarah, e os três começaram a enfrentar outros comensais que vinham na direção do grupo. Fred atirou um feitiço num homem de máscara, e disse a Sarah:

- Obrigado.

- Não tem problema. Avada Kedavra! Você é meu amigo.

Fred e Sarah se olharam.

- Você mudou, garota.

Sarah riu. Um riso histérico, na opinião dela, que estava sufocado a muito tempo, contido em sorrisos sarcásticos. Ainda rindo, olhou para os lados. Harry e os outros não estavam mais lá. Deu de ombros. É melhor que ele não me veja rindo mesmo, pensou. Então sentiu um braço puxá – la. Era George.

- Vamos!

Quando chegou aos jardins, Sarah respirou fundo. Seu coração, embora sabendo da guerra, pesava menos que uma pena. Sentia – se feliz.


	25. Chapter 25

**A Realidade**

"_Vocês lutaram valorosamente. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar a bravura. Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isso aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e sacrifício. Lord Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que as minhas forças se retirem imediatamente. Vocês têm uma hora. Dêem destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem de seus feridos. _

_Eu me dirijo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que seus amigos morressem por você em lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, a batalha recomeçará. Desta vez eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter, e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que tentou escondê – lo de mim. Uma hora."_

Sarah ouviu a voz de Voldemort ecoar pelo castelo, e voltou para o salão principal correndo, seguida por Fred e George. Quando chegou, alguns corpos se estiravam no salão, entre eles alguns conhecidos, como Colin Creevey. Sentiu um aperto no estômago, e demorou em perceber que estava sentindo tristeza pela morte. Há muito tempo não sentia – se assim, e sentiu de repente um par de braços puxá – la com força, e ouviu a voz da Sra. Weasley em seu ouvido, chorosa:

- Percy me disse o que aconteceu, querida! Obrigada, obrigada! Você salvou a vida do meu filho!

Constrangida, Sarah se separou da mulher, e olhando adiante, viu o restante dos Weasley, inclusive Charlie, sorrindo agradecidos para ela.

- Eu... Ah, não tem... De nada. – disse por fim, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Quieta, passou pelos cadáveres e feridos, achando quem procurava alguns corredores acima. Harry andava. Estava muito pálido.

- Harry!

- Oi, Sarah. – ele disse, quase num sussurro. – Eu... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- Pode falar. Colin... Ele...

- Eu vi. Sarah, descobri o plano de Dumbledore.

- Descobriu? Qual era? Não era destruir as horcruxes e depois Ele?

- Eu tenho que morrer, Sarah.

Sarah parou de falar, e olhou para Harry.

- O que? Depois de todo o esforço que fizemos, você tem que morrer? Por quê? Olha, só porque Ele disse não quer dizer que... Temos um plano, eu tenho certeza! Remus... Remus vai ajudar, Harry! Ele... Ele tem um plano. Harry! – acrescentou ela quando o garoto tirou a capa da invisibilidade dos bolsos.

- Sarah, não tem jeito. Vou abrir o pomo lá fora.

- HARRY! – gritou ela, correndo atrás dele pelo castelo, sem se importar se as pessoas pensassem que estava gritando para lugar nenhum. Quando chegou aos jardins, desceu correndo as colunas, e escutou mais adiante o farfalhar da capa sendo tirada.

Andou mais um pouco e viu Harry, girando a pedra três vezes.

- Harry, não... – gemeu ela, temerosa, chegando até ele.

Foi quando aconteceu. Algumas pessoas saíram da pedra. Pareciam fantasmas, mas eram sólidos.

- Pai? – Harry perguntou, quando o primeiro apareceu. Era da mesma altura de Harry, e tinha os mesmos traços e cabelos arrepiados. Sarah arregalou os olhos.

- James?

O homem sorriu para os dois.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, Harry. Sarah, você cresceu demais. Me lembra Sirius.

Logo em seguida, Lily apareceu, sorrindo gentilmente.

- Meu filho! – e adiantou – se para Harry, abraçando – o. Seu sorriso era enorme, e quando olhou para Sarah, exclamou:

- Sempre achei que seria corajosa. Padfoot é assim.

Sarah sorriu involuntariamente, mas seu sorriso morreu quando viu um homem moreno, poucos centímetros mais alto que ela, emergir. Assim que olhou os dois, sorriu.

- Sarah.

- Pai?

Estava incrédula. Só então reparou que todos realmente tinham razão. Seus olhos tinham o mesmo tom enevoado dos dela, os cabelos eram tão pretos quanto os dela, até os traços do rosto eram iguais. O sorriso era igual. E então ela parou. Parou de pensar, parou de respirar, só olhando para aquele que ela sempre jurou ser indiferente, mas sempre precisou. E correu para ele, aninhando o rosto em seu peito.

- Papai. – disse, num sussurro. Sentiu – se infantil, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada. Parecia que aquela palavra estivera entalada em sua garganta havia anos, e que nunca a usara. Não teve muito tempo para saborear, pois uma voz doce e gentil a chamou:

- Sarah? Princesa?

Olhando subitamente para trás, primeiro localizou Harry, conversando com os pais, sorridente. Logo atrás dele, então, viu quem ela já sabia que estivera chamando – a. Os mesmos cabelos pretos, os olhos que ela lembrava estarem lá, a mesma altura que ela, o sorriso radiante. Marlene McKinnon.

- Mãe. – sua voz saiu num sussurro, e por um instante, jurara que estivera dormindo todos aqueles anos, e que só agora acordara, percebendo que ainda estava em casa, com sua mãe. Mas o abraço de Sirius a impedia de pensar assim por muito tempo. Foi como se uma barreira se rompesse em seu peito. Sirius e Marlene a envolveram nos braços.

- Sempre estivemos com você, anjo. – ele sussurrou com carinho.

- Mãe... – começou ela, olhando para Marlene. – Desculpa. Eu não queria te deixar para trás no fogo, devia ter voltado, eu...

- Você teria morrido, meu amor. Isso eu nunca iria querer. Você fez o que eu mandei. E agora está aqui, ajudando Harry. Como deve ser.

Então os dois viraram para Harry, que encarava o grupo.

- Não queria que nenhum de vocês tivesse morrido, me desculpem...

- Não foi culpa sua. – Sirius disse, sorrindo.

- Olhem pela Sarah, sim? Vou acabar junto de vocês.

Sarah olhou para ele, os olhos, pela primeira vez, suplicantes:

- Não faça isso, Harry. Por favor, você é... Meu melhor amigo.

- Não posso. Me prometa uma coisa, Padfoot.

- O que você quer?

- Cuide da Ginny?

- Cuido.

Sorrindo, os mortos e Harry começaram a andar em direção à Floresta Proibida, deixando Sarah para trás, com as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos. Voltou correndo para o castelo. Todos perguntavam por Harry para ela, mas ela não iria parar para ninguém. Até que um par de braços conhecido a puxou.

- Sarah, onde... Você está chorando? – Charlie perguntou, olhando para ela.

Sarah se deixou abraçar, sem forças. Estava exausta, como nunca estivera. E a tristeza da lembrança de Harry envolvia sua alma. O peito de Charlie era confortável e aconchegante, e ele passava as mãos por seus cabelos curtos, tentando acalmá – la.

Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou assim, até que um grito estridente cortou o ar. Quando Sarah se virou, Hagrid vinha com os comensais, trazendo o corpo de Harry nos braços.

- HARRY! NÃO! – gritou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

Harry, de olhos fechados, escutou o choro de todos, mas o grito de Sarah chamou sua atenção. Entreabriu os olhos, e sentiu um arrepio de culpa percorrer seu corpo. Sarah estava chorando. Amparada por Charlie, que evitava que ela caísse no chão. Todos pareciam sem esperança. Sua atenção de voltou para Sarah novamente. Dos olhos dela, lágrimas grossas desciam, e Harry via seu esforço para ficar de pé. Um sentimento de compaixão aqueceu seu peito, e se sentiu feliz, por saber que agora era não era mais aquela garota fria e arrogante que encontrara no cemitério, debochando de tudo e todos.

Hagrid deixou o corpo de Harry no chão, um clarão e escutou Voldemort falar:

- Ora, ora. Neville, meu bravo rapaz, tem sangue puro, não?

- E se tiver?

Outro clarão. Dessa vez a voz de Voldemort saiu diferente, quase macia.

- A menina Black! Vocês, meus caros, dariam valorosos comensais da morte, não? E você, Sarah, não é? Ah, sim, você me provou que pode ser grande...

- Você matou os meus pais, meu melhor amigo e tentou matar todos os que eu amava, Voldemort. – Sarah respondeu, agressiva. Harry sentiu a cólera dela emanando de cada palavra. – Vou matar você, e depois quem vai ficar aos meus pés é o seu corpo, como deveria estar.

Nessa hora, Neville gritou:

- ARMADA DE DUMBLEDORE!

Vários gritos foram escutados, e Harry entreabriu mais os olhos, vendo Bellatrix e Sarah investirem uma contra a outra. Na confusão perdeu o olhar, mas podia escutar os gritos de Sarah:

- AGORA VOCÊ É MINHA, BELLATRIX.

O calor e a fumaça chegando às narinas de Harry confirmaram que Sarah tinha colocado fogo nas árvores próximas. Harry se ergueu e pegou a capa da invisibilidade que estava próxima, onde encontrara com seus pais, e cobriu – se. Andou pelo terreno, e viu os comensais serem nocauteados por seus amigos. Sorriu, mas continuou procurando por Sarah. Encontrou – a lutando com Bellatrix:

- O que vai acontecer com seu corpo quando eu matar você, Princesinha? – debochou Bellatrix, rindo.

- O mesmo eu pergunto a você. – disse Sarah, e Harry ouviu sua voz esfriar quando disse: - AVADA KEDAVRA!

Pega de surpresa, Bellatrix foi atirada para trás, e seu corpo bateu numa das árvores próximas, pegando fogo. Mas de repente, algo aconteceu. O corpo de Bellatrix fez com que o fogo alcançasse outras árvores, e a fumaça tomou conta do lugar. Quando vários comensais já estavam nocauteados ou mortos, Harry ouviu um grito. Charlie estava saindo de dentro da fumaça, carregando o corpo inconsciente de Sarah. Seus olhos pareciam perdidos, e Harry percebeu o quanto ele gostava dela.

- Oh, céus! – Molly gritou, indo socorrer a garota, que mal respirava. Com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto preto por causa das chamas. Remus correu para apagar as chamas com os outros, e logo depois foi até Sarah. Harry viu que era hora de agir. Vingar sua amiga. Melhor amiga.


	26. Chapter 26

**O Vilão Caído**

Voldemort estava morto. Harry mal conseguiu acreditar quando o bruxo caiu no chão. Abraços cobriram – no da cabeça aos pés, mas seu coração não se sentia completamente feliz. A imagem de Charlie saindo das chamas carregando o corpo de Sarah não lhe saía da cabeça.

Olhou num canto, e viu Fred e George, pálidos, conversando. Foi até eles.

- Oi. – disse, sem emoção.

- Sarah não pode ter morrido. – Lamentou – se Fred, e Harry percebeu que ele e o irmão choravam. – Nós tínhamos planos para ela. Eu ia pedir umas dicas para a loja...

- Era uma boa pessoa. – concluiu George tristemente.

Harry sentiu um nó se formar na garganta. Agora podia dizer que todos da sua família estavam mortos. Sarah era sua irmã. Uma irmã que ele conheceu tarde demais, e demorou pouco tempo para amar.

Andou pelo salão, a procura do corpo de Sarah. Charlie corria em sua direção, os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

- Charlie! Você viu o corpo? Quero dizer... Sarah...

- Hã? Ah, não, Harry. Estou procurando por ela... Eu quero... Quero me despedir. – respondeu ele. Harry sentiu pena de Charlie. Sua dor teria feito Sarah rir, no mínimo. Ela iria achar legal que alguém chorasse sua morte.

E não era só Charlie que lamentava. Num canto, Nymphadora consolava Remus, que escondia o rosto nas mãos, os ombros sacudindo pelos soluços. No outro canto, Molly Weasley abraçava Fred, chorando também. George encarava o vazio.

A vitória não parecia ter estado lá. Tudo parecia ter parado. O corpo de Voldemort estava lá, mas ninguém ligava muito. Ele mesmo ignorava aquilo, diante da morte de Sarah.

Sentiu o nó apertar, e quando encontrou Ron, abraçado a uma Hermione soluçante, disse:

- Ela... Não. – e começou a chorar. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, e ele sentia o vazio que antes a morte de Sirius havia causado. Era como perdê – lo novamente, depois de um ano de companheirismo, amizade. Ele vira Sarah mudar, vira seu coração amolecer. A piedade apareceu em seu rosto, no lugar da arrogância e irritabilidade que antes estampavam os olhos dela.

Como o mundo poderia cantar? Porque paravam de se alegrar pela morte de Voldemort, quando Sarah havia morrido? Justo ela, que só aquela noite salvara a vida de tantos amigos, protegendo até mesmo ele, Harry? Aquela que chorara a morte dele, aquela que dissera para ele não ir. Aquela que abraçara Sirius com força, na única vez que o vira. Sentou – se junto a parede, e sentiu o perfume floral encher sua mente quando Ginny o abraçou, com força. Levou um tempo para ver as lágrimas nos olhos dela.

- Ela sempre foi vitoriosa, Harry. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Tenho certeza de que vai viver com os pais dela, agora.

Mas nada que Ginny dissesse pararia as lágrimas de Harry. Quando ele se levantou, o salão estava embaçado e borrado. No caminho até perto da Professora McGonnagal, ele sentiu algumas palavras de consolo chegarem aos seus ouvidos, mas não respondeu. A Professora olhou penosa para ele, e depois o abraçou.

Enquanto sentia os braços de Minerva esfregarem suas costas, um grito despertou sua atenção, e fez o salão se calar.

- MERDA! EU PERDI O ESPETÁCULO. AH, PRONGS. MATA ELE DE NOVO.

Harry virou subitamente para trás, e viu Sarah. De pé, sobre os restos da mesa da grifinória, rindo para o corpo de Voldemort, aos seus pés. Harry não sabia como ela fora parar ali, mas não ligou. Correu na direção dela, passando por rostos surpresos e felizes no caminho.

- SARAH! COMO? – Fred e George gritaram, em um coro entusiasmado, quando Harry pegou Sarah nos braços, apertando – a com força contra o peito.

- Não quero que me responda como está viva. – sussurrou no ouvido dela, que riu.

- Sou imortal, Harry. Bellatrix pode tentar me matar até depois de morta, mas de fogo eu entendo mais que ela.

Quando a soltou, Harry foi empurrado para o lado, e Fred e George ergueram a garota, que soltou uma sonora gargalhada, e Harry viu um latido sair junto do riso.

Era como se toda a luz tivesse voltado. Mesmo que estivesse suja e machucada, Sarah estava viva. Sorrindo, puxou a capa da invisibilidade.

Em meio a comprimentos felizes, Sarah olhou para Charlie. Os olhos castanhos tinham se tornado vermelhos e inchados, e mesmo com os olhos nela ele continuava a chorar. Revirando os olhos, ela se desvencilhou de todos e foi até ele:

- Chorar é para fracos, Charles. – disse, encarando – o.

- Eu não ia suportar te perder, Sarah.

- Se eu tivesse morrido de fato, não iria adiantar de muito você não suportar.

- Eu acho que sim. – o ruivo respondeu, com firmeza. Depois, andou até ela, os olhos fixos. Tinha parado de chorar, mas sustentava o olhar dela com paixão.

- Você não consegue me acompanhar, Charles.

- Sou um domador de dragões, Sarah. Se consigo acompanhar bichos de mais de duas toneladas que cospem fogo, posso acompanhar você. Me corresponda se quiser que eu vá com você.

Sarah soltou outra gargalhada, dessa vez baixa. Podia ver as sardas do rosto dele. Se quisesse, conseguiria contá – las...

Harry, Ron e Hermione voltavam da sala de Dumbledore, rindo. Quando chegaram ao salão, ele estava novamente calado. Ron olhou para o lado que mais chamava a atenção de todos, e puxou os amigos:

- Olhem!

Junto com o resto do salão, viram Charlie tomar Sarah nos braços, unindo os lábios dele aos dela. Ao contrário do que fizera quando Harry a beijou enlaçou os braços no pescoço de Charlie, e o salão explodiu numa onda de aplausos. Fred e George agitaram as varinhas, e balões de festa caíram sobre os dois, que se separaram.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse para ela. Sarah pediu para que ele esperasse com um sinal e foi até Harry.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo que? – o garoto perguntou, confuso.

- Por mudar minha vida. – ela disse, sorrindo. Depois, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, depois na de Ron e por fim em Hermione.

- Aonde vai? – os três perguntaram, quando ela convocou a motocicleta, que magicamente apareceu, parando ao lado dela.

- Aproveitar a liberdade. Há muito tempo não vôo sem fugir de alguém. E talvez aprenda algo mais sobre dragões. – completou, com uma piscadela.

Logo depois, se despediu de todos, subiu na moto e olhou para Charlie:

- Você vem?

Sorrindo, o homem foi até Molly.

- Tchau, mãe. Voltamos daqui a alguns meses. Não é, Sarah?

A garota pensou um pouco e disse:

- Volto a tempo de o ano letivo começar.

Molly sorriu e beijou o filho.

- Passem o Natal em casa.

- Vou arrastar Sarah até lá, mamãe, pode deixar.

E com um último adeus, Harry viu, como uma lembrança, Sarah subir na motocicleta com Charlie e alçar vôo. Sorrindo, se entreolhou com Ron e Hermione, pensando em como as coisas iriam mudar. Mas antes que pudesse se virar, uma última frase foi jogada no ar, vinda da moto:

- Quando tiver filhos com a ruiva, quero ser a madrinha!

Harry sorriu para lugar nenhum, lembrando da imagem de Sirius.

- Pode deixar. – sussurrou para o vento.


	27. Chapter 27

**Epílogo**

**Dezenove Anos Depois**

O outono chegara cedo naquele ano, e Harry esperava por Sarah pacientemente.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou James, ansioso. Ginny sorriu para ele.

- Calma, querido. Sabe como sua madrinha respeita horários. Ron! Hermione!

Os dois chegaram, junto de seus filhos. Rindo, Ron perguntou:

- Ela ainda não chegou, certo?

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ansiava por ver Sarah. Da última ver que a vira, James tinha feito dez anos. Desde então, ela e Charlie estavam viajando pela Europa junto dos gêmeos, que tinham a mesma idade de Albus. Ela prometera que iria levar os dois para a plataforma.

Faltavam dez minutos para a partida do trem, e então ele avistou. Ela tinha deixado os cabelos crescerem novamente, e usava um vestido que ganhara de Andromeda certa vez. Ao seu lado, Charlie usava uma capa preta e trazia dois malões de Hogwarts em cada mão.

- Sarah! – Harry gritou. Quando chegou perto dos dois, duas crianças morenas apareceram, encarando a plataforma com interesse.

- Cygnus! – James gritou. O garotinho encarou o primo e sorriu. Ambos, ele e sua irmã, eram parecidos com Sarah. De Charlie, só herdaram as sardas. De longe, Harry poderia confundir Cygnus com Sirius, pela semelhança. Lorena, a outra gêmea, vinha logo atrás. Era igualzinha a Sarah. Harry pegou os dois no colo, e deu um beijo na bochecha deles.

- E vocês, qual casa pretendem ficar?

- Cygnus acha que a sonserina é uma boa opção. – Lorena disse, sua voz fina censurando o irmão.

- Não importa a casa. – Charlie disse, com autoridade. Os gêmeos se calaram. Antes de abraçar Cygnus, James correu até a madrinha:

- E aí, Sarah?

Sarah sorriu.

- Tudo bom, garoto? Tenho um presente para você. – disse tirando um embrulho do bolso. Era um pacote das Gemialidades Weasley.

- Uau.

- Esses aí fui eu quem criou. – ela disse, com uma piscadela. Enquanto James mostrava para os irmãos, Harry olhou para Sarah.

- E aí? Como foi a Europa?

- Bem. Voltamos para o Largo Grimmauld há alguns dias.

- Vão ocupar a casa? – Hermione perguntou surpresa.

- Sim. Sarah fez um bom acordo com Walburga. Pelo menos os gritos não incomodarão mais.

- E quanto ao...

- O quarto de meu pai e Regulus ficarão intactos. Cygnus e Lorena escolheram outros quartos.

Harry sorriu.

- Vai ficar para valer então?

- Vou. Agora que os dois estão em Hogwarts, vamos parar em algum lugar.

- Mãe, onze horas... – Lorena começou. Charlie revirou os olhos, abaixou no nível dos filhos e disse:

- Honrem a sua família. Não importa a casa em que fiquem. Não se metam em confusão, nem pensem em sair pela escola a noite. Cuidado com Pirraça...

Antes das crianças embarcarem, Cygnus perguntou:

- Mãe, não vai dizer nada?

Sarah olhou para os filhos, uma cópia de si mesma e seu pai. Com uma piscadela, disse simplesmente:

- Ignorem tudo que seu pai falar. – e depois completou, olhando para Harry – Hogwarts sem perigo não é Hogwarts. Mandem um beijo para Minerva.

Harry e Sarah se entreolharam. A cicatriz e o crânio nunca mais os incomodaram. Estava tudo bem.


End file.
